Keeping up with Kate
by BananaKingCharlie
Summary: Kate is working undercover as a lady of the night. Jethro does all he can to protect her, and solve the case. Appearances by the whole cast eventually! Reviews welcome!
1. Jethro's Disdain

1****Author's Note**** Yes, I know that Kate is dead, but I really thought this might be a fun story to write. So then I guess it goes without saying that the story is set in some alternate time and place where Ari Haswari thankfully does not exist. I will eventually write most of the characters in from the show, Gibbs and Kate will also become romantic with one another, but for now this is just the beginning. Reviews are always welcome! :)

p.s. I own nothing...all the credit for the real creativity goes to CBS and Don Belisario!

______________________________________________________________________________

Jethro Gibbs sat in the blue sedan and heaved a sigh. He had to gain his composure and put himself in the right frame of mind. Places like this always made him angry. He would walk through the double doors with confidence, and act like he belonged there. If he did feel tempted to lose his temper he'd do what he always did. Remind himself that there was a boat at home waiting for him to take his frustrations out on.

Inside though, he would be seething with anger. Looking at every single woman. Thinking about Kelly, Shannon, Abby, Jenny...even his ex-wives. No woman deserved a life like this. Every woman he had ever loved would race through his mind. Every woman he had ever tried to protect or shield from harm. Tonight he was searching for one in particular, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was not blowing his cover, or hers for that matter.

Once he'd made up his mind that he had enough courage Jethro Gibbs got out of the car. He strode towards the doors of the establishment. To anybody else he looked like a picture-perfect portrait of masculinity. His silver hair was neatly combed, and he was dressed in the usual jeans, polo shirt, and jacket. At best he was a curious voyeur. At worst he was an older man with a filthy mind and a lot of money to spend on scantily-clad women.

Jethro made his way to the doors, and paid the cover charge. In the years that had passed Jethro had forgotten just how large Perfect Gentleman's was. He had been in there twice before, both times for an investigation. Even when it was closed the place sickened him. Jethro pulled himself out of the momentary flash back and reminded himself to blend in. Jethro glanced around the dimly lit club. She was nowhere in sight.

Jethro made his way to the bar and ordered the standard double-shot of bourbon. He wouldn't actually drink it. He was working after all, but the appearance he gave was all that mattered. Jethro glanced for an empty seat closest to the main stage. He found one left. Jethro moved through the haze of strobe lights, cigar smoke, and men dressed in suits and ties receiving lap dances from various women, all in various states of undress.

He walked by a redhead who was slowly unhooking the bikini top she was wearing. The man sitting in the chair next to her really seemed to appreciate it. Instantly Jethro's stomach turned and he thought of Kelly. He just might get sick. It wasn't that Jethro didn't appreciate the female form. He _loved _women. Everything about them...their hair, the way their eyes would sparkle in the moonlight when he took them sailing, their curves, their perfume. The only thing Jethro didn't like about women was their penchant for divorcing him. Jethro didn't think that this was the proper venue to appreciate women. He looked at all of their faces. They could all do so much better. In one way or another every single one of these women had to have some sort of life skill or natural talent besides removing their clothing that could be turned into a decent living.

Jethro found the empty seat at the front of the stage. He set his bourbon down and pretended to watch the girl on-stage. She would find him eventually. It was Tuesday, the usual night they tried to make contact. For the past five weeks he'd been meeting her at a restaurant, or a park, but now her cover was so deep he couldn't chance seeing her anywhere but at the club.

Not to look out of place Jethro threw a crumpled five-dollar bill on the stage after the song was done. It wasn't his money he reminded himself as he reluctantly tossed the cash. The young woman gathered up her cash and the remainder of the nurse's outfit she had been wearing and headed offstage. The music started again and another girl appeared out of nowhere and began dancing. Jethro pretended to sip his bourbon.

"Would you like a refill?" The familiar voice asked.

"Perhaps." Jethro said barely glancing at her.

"How about a trip to the VIP lounge instead?" The dark- haired beauty suggested.

"Five minutes...I'm enchanted by this sweet young thing at the moment." Jethro kept his eyes fixated on the woman on stage. No real man would take his eyes off a completely naked woman to stare down one in a Catholic school-girl uniform.

"Curtain three." The woman said before disappearing.

As the music for the number on the main stage ended Jethro threw the requisite five dollars on the stage and stood up. He made a beeline for the VIP room. A bald man who looked as if he ate steroids for breakfast stood in front of the third curtained room at the back of the club. Jethro fished through his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. The bouncer grunted as he accepted the money and pulled the curtain back for Jethro. He sat on the velvet couch and waited. A brass pole stood in the middle of the small room. Jethro waited and waited. Ten minutes later he finally had some company.

A small cd player in the corner filled the room with a hip-hop beat as Kate Todd began gyrating up and down the brass pole. He only wanted to talk to her, but with a bouncer standing a few feet away and a sheer curtain separating them from the club Jethro knew they couldn't take any chances. If she didn't perform people would instantly be suspicious. Jethro did the only polite thing he could think of and averted his eyes. He had suddenly become very interested in the upholstery of the couch.

From across the room Kate could sense his disdain, and discomfort. She shed her blouse, and tiny plaid skirt before she shimmied towards him in a red lace bra and underwear set. She still had her shoes on. The platform saddle-shoes Abby had helped her find had been horrible to learn how to walk and dance in, but she had made the best out of a bad situation.

"What you got for me?" Jethro asked as Kate leaned in and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're a dirty old man." Kate teased as her eyes shone. She loved teasing Gibbs.

"I think I've actually got something useful." Kate muttered as she swivelled her hips.

"Good...now tell me." Gibbs said looking directly into Kate's eyes.

"So much to say...and our time is almost up." Kate whispered.

"Take this." Kate added as she unhooked her bra.

Jethro used all of his strength to avoid looking at her breasts. _"They must be amazing_". Jethro thought to himself. She was amazing. In the end the gentleman in Jethro beat out the carnal instinct side and he kept his gaze fixed on Kate's hazel eyes.

"Is this a souvenir?" Jethro asked as the lacy bra dangled from his hand.

"Something like that." Kate said as the music ended and she sauntered out of the VIP room.

Jethro shoved the bra into the inside pocket of his jacket and headed out of the club. Once he was safely in his car he pulled the bra out of his pocket and flung it onto the passenger seat. He chuckled at her insistence that he take it. In the safety of his basement Jethro removed the lining from the cups of the bra. Inside was a piece of paper in Kate's handwriting. He read it slowly.

"Her stage name is Feather...has little girl...will be doing lots of baby-sitting in the coming days. Bartender that looks like a cross between Pee-Wee Herman and Ted Bundy is on to something too. Get real names and vital stats ASAP."

Jethro smiled as he crumpled up the note. Kate was a damn good investigator.


	2. Baby Love

Two days after she had met with Gibbs in the VIP lounge Kate Todd was hoping she'd finally be able to crack the case wide open. The sooner she got the pertinent information the better. She'd be able to sleep in her own bed, and stop feeling as though she needed to buy anti-bacterial soap in mass quantities.

Perfect Gentleman's had that instant effect on Kate. When she left there after a long night she would stand in the shower for at least half an hour scrubbing herself until her skin was red. She just never felt clean enough. Between that and taking the Metro instead of using a car Kate had been exposed to what she feared was an innumerable amount of communicable diseases.

Kate had been chosen for the assignment because she was one of the few female agents left that wasn't on maternity leave, or serving as an agent afloat. Kate could also distinguish between real and counterfeit money. Abby had cheerfully volunteered but her numerous tattoos would make her too easy to distinguish. Kate was a beautiful girl, but she had the standard brown hair and hazel eyes. She could blend in with her surroundings much better than a heavily-tattooed Gothic forensic scientist.

Abby had been useful in the early stages though. Helping Kate shop for what both women referred to as "stripper clothes." The short skirts, tiny blouses and huge heels now dominated Kate's wardrobe. She secretly longed for her most comfortable jeans and an old argyle sweater set. Gibbs was her contact agent because as the senior agent had said so eloquently "Tony would be distracted, and McGee too modest." As soon as Gibbs had said it Kate knew it was the truth.

It was a nice day in Washington DC as Kate exited the metro and headed towards the apartment of one of the girls from the club. Kate had used babysitting as an angle to get more information. The one woman she suspected had a fourteen month old. Kate had offered to babysit for free during the day while Heather, also known as Feather to her clientele attended school.

Kate buzzed the intercom for Heather's apartment.

"Come on in!" A cheerful voice replied as the door buzzed and Kate made her way through the lobby of the apartment building. It was a less than desirable section of DC, but for now Kate needed to be there, her investigation depended on it.

"Good to see you!" Kate exclaimed as she hugged Heather.

"You too...nice skirt!" Heather said as she pointed at Kate's painfully short red skirt.

"Thanks." Kate said with a small smile.

"So listen...Maggie is down for her nap, she can have some cereal and applesauce when she wakes up. Call my cell if you need anything. Keep the door locked!" Heather yelled as she grabbed her backpack and scooted out the door.

Kate glanced at her watch. Heather was probably running late as usual. As soon as she was sure Heather had cleared the building Kate began to go to work. She pulled a camera out of her backpack. For living in a dumpy apartment Heather had some very nice electronics. A big screen television, two laptops, and a nice stereo all filled up one corner of the living room. The furniture seemed really nice too. Nice things that only money could buy. Fake money being laundered through a strip club, the same strip club that sailors frequented after long trips away. Fake money that a young woman attending college for graphic design could easily make on her computer.

Kate photographed everything. She'd get the memory card to Gibbs somehow. Besides the fake money Kate also knew there was the matter of the stolen identities. She'd need to find a way to link Heather to that too. For now she'd settle for the photographs. It wasn't much but it was a start. Somebody at Perfect Gentleman's was laundering money and stealing the identities of sailors who had used their credit cards at the club.

Kate put away the camera and grabbed some latex gloves from her over-sized purse. She was hoping Maggie would stay sleeping long enough for Kate to at least check out the printer. Kate smiled to herself as she pulled the printer apart. Her suspicions were confirmed. Heavy paper, and green and black ink. If she hadn't looked she would have never known. Heather was hiding the fruits of her crimes in plain sight.

Kate bagged a few sheets of the paper and wrote down the numbers on the ink cartridges. She stuffed them in the bottom of her purse just as she heard a loud wail from the bedroom.

Kate made her way into the cramped and messy bedroom. Heather's bed filled most of the room, Maggie's crib was jammed into one corner and clothes were strewn everywhere.

"Hello sweetheart." Kate cooed as she bent over the crib and picked up Maggie.

Maggie instantly smiled at Kate's presence. Kate had only met Maggie twice before and she had fallen in love with the baby immediately. Her blond curls framed her angelic face and her blue eyes were so clear and piercing they reminded her of Gibbs.

"Let's get something to eat." Kate said as she walked into the kitchen and placed Maggie in her high-chair.

Kate and Maggie spent the afternoon together playing, reading, walking around the apartment, and attempting to sing and dance along with a DVD Heather had left out to entertain Maggie.

"We had so much fun!" Kate exclaimed as Heather returned home. Maggie clapped her hands in agreement.

"Good." Heather said plainly as she sat down her backpack and picked up Maggie.

"It took me a bit of work to figure out the DVD player." Kate lied.

"Confused by electronics?" Heather asked plainly as she reached for a soda from the fridge.

Kate nodded.

"I've never had anything quite that nice." Kate lied again nodding in the direction of the television set.

"Well girl...you gotta earn the cash. Word among the other girls is that you're trying too hard. You left some dude your bra the other night...and he stiffed you. A hundred bucks isn't worth losing a bra over. I know you're new to the game, but if you want to earn the big money you tease, and let them pay." Heather explained.

"Thanks for the advice." Kate smiled at Heather.

"No problem. If it weren't for Tinsel I'd still be some scared young mother hoping to God I can pay the rent." Heather explained.

Tinsel was like the den mother of all the strippers. Her advice was invaluable, but nobody made more money in a night then Tinsel. She may have been older, but she knew how to get men to part with their money.

"So you do okay money-wise?" Kate asked bluntly. She was pumping Heather for information in a roundabout way.

Heather almost spit out the soda she was sipping.

"I'm sorry...that's personal." Kate tried to deflect some of the awkwardness.

"No...it's okay. I do just fine. Enough to afford what I need _and_ want. Don't tell big Johnny but I've been doing side jobs." Heather said as she gulped her soda.

Kate knew exactly what side jobs meant in the world of strippers. It was a dangerous proposition. The money was good providing somebody didn't get beat up or raped. A flat fee for a private party on a night off from the club, no questions asked...tax free. Women often worked the parties alone, and if they got into trouble there was nobody to protect them.

"More importantly...don't tell Uncle Sam...I hate paying taxes." Heather added.

"I'm going to head out...I want to get a few hours sleep before work tonight." Kate lied.

Kate kissed and hugged Maggie good-bye and headed out the door.

Kate left Heather's apartment and headed towards the nearest Post Office. She immediately mailed the evidence she had collected to Abby's home address. In this section of town she couldn't risk anybody recognizing her, or seeing her mail something directly to NCIS. Abby would know what to look for.

The following Tuesday Jethro made his usual appearance at Perfect Gentleman's.

"We need this to be airtight...you've got to connect the bartender somehow." Gibbs whispered in Kate's ear as she straddled his lap and thrust her hips in his direction.

They were back in the familiar VIP room. Her blue satin underwear seemed to be beckoning him. Now was not the time for Jethro to wonder what it would be like to slowly remove them and do things that would certainly make the both of them blush. Now was the time to concentrate on putting two people in jail for a very long time.

"Keep checking your mailbox." Jethro whispered as the music ended and Kate pulled herself off of his lap.

"You've still got your bra on." Heather commented as Kate exited the VIP room.

"The cheapskate would only shell out a hundred. I told him the bra is an extra fifty. So I guess all he got for a hundred bucks is sexual frustration." Kate was attempting to joke, and thankfully Heather laughed.

"Cheap bastard." Heather added through her giggles.

"For some reason I think the term "bastard" is only scratching the surface with this guy." Kate squinted her eyes and nodded in the direction of Jethro. His back was to the two women and he was exiting the club.

"Seems real arrogant." Heather added.

"Hey can you take Maggie on a more permanent basis? School is getting really overwhelming." Heather said quietly as the two women made their way up to the changing area.

"I'd love to!" Kate exclaimed as her eyes grew wide.

Time with Maggie meant quality time with a sweet child that reminded her of her niece Laurel, and the chance to really scope out Heather's place. Indiana was so, so far away and Kate missed watching her only niece grow up.

"So I can count on you for Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays from ten until five?" Heather asked happily as she slammed her locker shut and changed out of her costume and into a sweatsuit.

"Of course!" Kate said as she threw on the tightest pair of jeans she'd ever worn and a sweatshirt.

It took seven more weeks for Kate to produce enough evidence to satisfy every agency involved in the case. It had taken her a lot less time to bond with Maggie who now asked for Kate by name. Kate could sense the jealousy Heather felt. It seemed as if the young child actually preferred Kate to her own mother.

It was a Saturday afternoon. The bartender, Heather, Kate and Maggie were all lazily watching television in Heather's apartment. Kate tried so hard not to glance at her watch. Instead she focused on Maggie. The child's eyelids were beginning to droop, and Kate could only hope the young girl would sleep through what was about to take place.

Kate almost vomited. The second Maggie was asleep Heather was practically shoving her tongue down the bartender's throat. He wasn't attractive at all. At least they'd be distracted when Gibbs showed up, Kate thought to herself.

Just as Kate could feel her lunch churning she heard heavy footsteps slow, and quiet just outside the door. There was one single knock, and Kate instinctively shielded Maggie from any harm that might come to her. She knew the bartender was armed, and it could end badly.

"NCIS! Get on the ground!" Jethro's voice boomed through the tiny apartment as he burst his way through the door, weapon drawn. McGee and Tony were close behind.

Heather and the bartender pulled apart from their embrace and hit the floor immediately.

"He's armed!" Kate shouted at her teammates as they rushed to cuff the two suspects.

Maggie was awake and crying, but still shielded by Kate.

Tony cuffed the man in record time, and Gibbs began the pat down that produced a handgun.

"Good work Agent Todd." Gibbs said as he smiled at her and dangled the weapon in one hand.

Kate remained motionless on the couch. She was shielding Maggie's eyes from the scene. She wouldn't move until Heather was gone. Even though she was young and wouldn't remember anything Kate didnt' think it was wise to let a young child see something so awful.

"You bitch!" Heather screamed as McGee helped her stand upright now that she was cuffed.

Kate looked at Heather. For an instant she felt bad for the girl. If she hadn't gotten greedy she could have made it just fine on her own. College was hard work for a single mother, but in less than six months time Heather would have graduated and earned a decent living for both her and Maggie. Kate almost pitied her, then she remembered that Heather's choices had been her own. The feeling of pity faded as Heather and the bartender were led out of the apartment.

By now Maggie was crying hysterically. There had been so much noise in the apartment, and the little girl had no idea why. Kate cradled Maggie in her arms and gently walked around with her.

"Who is this little delight?" Gibbs asked as his face lit up.

The sight of Kate with a baby in her arms had blown him away. She was a natural. Kate and the baby both looked beautiful. Maggie had stopped crying almost instantly when Kate had began comforting her.

"Her name is Margaret Mae Smithson. She's fifteen months old, and very beautiful." Kate smiled as Gibbs bent down so that he was eye level with the child.

"We're going to take good care of you Margaret." Gibbs said as he reached out and took one tiny smooth hand in his large calloused one.


	3. sleepover

1**Author's note**: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate the encouragement! More installments to come!

Jethro smiled at Maggie as she gave him a cross between a high-five and a handhold.

"Tony and McGee are going to clean out your old place...I can't risk you going back there unarmed. Word is going to spread quickly." Jethro explained as he smiled at Maggie.

"Who's processing this scene?" Kate asked as she bounced Maggie up and down playfully.

"We are. With the help of some old friends." Jethro announced proudly as several Secret Service field agents walked in.

"Hey guys!" Kate waved at the agents and Maggie followed suit.

"What you got for us Kate?" One of the agents asked as he set down a tool box that was full of evidence bags, gloves, and other tools needed to process a crime scene.

"All of that!" Kate pointed proudly to the corner where a printer and the two laptops still sat.

"Nice electronics." A female voice said lowly. It was the other Agent.

"Yep...she lives in a slum but has a TV that costs more than I make in a month." Kate said dryly.

She had been disgusted by Heather's way of life for many reasons.

"This place is a dump." Jethro commented as he began snapping photos.

"I fear the only cleaning that ever got done was what I snuck in while Maggie napped." Kate added as Maggie blew bubbles at the two Secret Service Agents.

"Kate...only the one bedroom?" Jethro asked as he headed to the back of the apartment.

Kate nodded. She was too busy paying attention to Maggie.

A few hours later the apartment had been torn apart for any shred of evidence.

"I think we're good." Jethro said as he stood behind Kate, who had been holding onto Maggie tightly since the events of the early afternoon had unfolded.

"I just need to pack a bag for Maggie...we won't be able to get in touch with anyone from Children's Services until Monday. Until then she can stay with me." Kate said proudly.

"You don't have a crib at your apartment." Jethro reminded Kate as she and Maggie headed for the bedroom.

"Well can you help me get this one out of here?" Kate asked as she eyed her boss.

"This baby is not spending another night in that crib...it's old...so old that I took scrapings of paint...there might be lead in it. It's incredibly unsafe. Remind me to have child endangerment added to the list of charges if Abby gets a positive hit." Jethro explained as he placed a gentle hand on Kate's back and led her to the bedroom.

"We'll worry about sleeping arrangements later...for now let's just beat feet out of this dump." Kate said quickly. Her pulse quickened at the gentle hand on her back.

"What's clean and what's dirty?" Jethro asked as he surveyed the piles of clothing on the floor.

"It's so bad...I can hardly tell...after doing her laundry for almost two months I've sorted things into three categories. Clean and newer, stained and newer, and beyond hope." Kate surmised as she looked around.

"Just grab what you can...we'll have to go shopping." Jethro said as he sighed.

"Shopping at six p.m. on a Saturday...nothing decent will be open." Kate said as she looked around for Maggie's diaper bag.

"Just grab what you need until we can get to the mall...do the best you can." Jethro smiled at Kate and took Maggie from her arms.

"We'll be waiting in the living room." Jethro said as he began making silly faces to keep Maggie smiling.

Twenty minutes later Kate had the diaper bag bulging with a few of Maggie's favorite toys, three of the cleanest outfits she could find and a ton of diapers and wipes.

"Finally." Jethro said as he grabbed the car seat that sat by the front door with one hand. Maggie was still securely in the grasp of his other arm.

Kate slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and followed Jethro and Maggie.

"She needs to eat something. I'm surprised she hasn't gotten fussy yet." Kate said as Jethro started the car. It was almost seven and Maggie hadn't eaten since lunch.

"We all need to eat." Jethro eyed Kate cautiously. She was worn out from the investigation. A real meal and a good nights sleep weren't too far away though.

"I've got an idea." Jethro said as he pulled into the parking lot of a fast food place.

Maggie instantly recognized the clown that stood outside and waved as the cars went by. She clapped and waved from her car seat.

"This is hardly real food." Kate mumbled.

"It's better than nothing." Jethro said simply.

Kate only nodded as she got out of the car and opened the back passenger-side door so she could un-hook Maggie from her car seat. As Kate hunched in the back of the vehicle Jethro couldn't help but admire her backside. Her jeans were so tight he had no clue how she had even gotten into them. Kate's current wardrobe was quite the departure for her, but Jethro was certainly enjoying the view.

Jethro quickly averted his eyes as Kate stood upright and held Maggie. He didn't want to get caught staring...not yet anyway.

"Here take this." Jethro handed Kate an old hooded sweatshirt from the trunk of the car. He knew she'd be grateful for the modesty it provided.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she handed Maggie off to Gibbs so she could put the sweatshirt on.

"Not bad." Kate said as she took a big bite of her cheeseburger.

"Mmm!" Maggie announced as she rubbed her tummy happily.

"I know...chicken nuggets are your favorite!" Kate said as she swallowed her food and pointed at Maggie.

"Try and get her to have some more fries." Kate directed Jethro.

He had practically inhaled his food, and now he sat sipping his strawberry milkshake observing Kate and Maggie as they ate their dinner. Jethro grabbed a french fry and broke it in half. Maggie ate it happily. By the time dinner was over Maggie had finished all of her food and some of Kate's.

"Told you she was hungry." Kate said as they got back into the car.

"I never disagreed." Jethro said as he put the car into drive and headed out of the parking lot.

"Hello...are you paying _any _attention?" Kate asked in frustration as Jethro zoomed past the exit that led to her apartment complex.

"You don't have a crib." Jethro said dryly as he kept driving.

"Please tell me you're not taking her to a Children's Services shelter...those places are horrible." Kate said as she crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

Jethro glanced in the rear-view mirror. Maggie was asleep in her car seat, her head tilted to one side and her blond curls gently falling across her face. He knew better than to send her to a shelter. Kate was right, the shelters were horrible. He couldn't let a sweet angel like Maggie end up in such a place. That's why they were headed in the direction they were.

"Really? What did you forget?" Kate asked as Jethro's car pulled into his driveway.

"Nothing." Jethro smiled at Kate and his blue eyes twinkled.

"We're here to stay for the evening." Jethro said as he got out of the car and gently lifted a sleeping Maggie out of her car seat.

"And do you have a crib?" Kate asked dryly as she followed Jethro and Maggie into the house.

"Something like that." Jethro whispered back as he opened the front door that was never locked and headed upstairs.

Kate followed them up the stairs. She'd never seen the inside of Jethro's house before. It was beautiful. All of the floors were hardwood, and it was clean, but sparsely decorated. The few paintings on the wall were all a decidedly nautical theme. She followed Jethro down a hallway, and he stopped outside a closed door. He opened it with one hand and headed in. Kate was blown away by what she saw. The room was painted a cheerful shade of yellow, and had been decorated to look like a zoo. A wallpaper border lined the top of the walls. In the one corner stood a changing table, and dresser. A toy box sat in the middle of the room and it was over-flowing with an assortment of toys for children of all ages. In the other corner was a strangely shaped bed.

"You don't have a crib either." Kate whispered aghast.

"Hold her." Jethro whispered back as he gave Maggie to Kate.

Jethro walked over to the bed and began folding the mattress, and turning the one side panel. In less than a minute Kate was staring at a crib. The odd shaped bed was a crib and twin bed all in one.

"Wow." She said as she eyed Jethro.

"Took seven months to build." Jethro said with a smile as he took Maggie and placed her in the crib.

Kate stood next to him and watched as Maggie turned on her side so she was more comfortable. Kate reached in the crib and gently removed Maggie's shoes.

"Just set them on the changing table." Jethro whispered as he wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder.

"Poor thing...she's had such a long day." Kate whispered as she held the shoes, and welcomed Jethro's embrace.

"She's not the only one." Jethro added as he began massaging the tops of Kate's shoulders.

"Don't do that..I might fall asleep." Kate warned quietly.

Jethro motioned for Kate to follow him out of the room. She obeyed, and as they exited Jethro picked up the baby monitor and turned the power on. He grabbed the small hand-held monitor and took it with them. He shut the door half-way and made his way back downstairs with Kate.

"There...now we can hear anything." Jethro said as he pointed to the monitor.

"I have to make a call." Jethro said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"JoAnn Sentor please." Jethro said quickly.

"Hey JoAnn...have you seen the news?" Jethro asked the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Well for right now I've got her. Her name is Margaret Mae Smithson. She's fifteen months old. She seems to be in good health, but she looks as if she could gain some weight. I'll get Doctor Mallard to look at her sometime tomorrow. There are no obvious signs of abuse. I've got it on good authority from another agent that it was more neglect than anything else." Jethro winked at Kate as he said it.

Kate was still trying to figure out who the hell Jethro was talking to.

"The house was filthy. Not the worst I've seen, but not the best. I have a female agent who's really good at all that fashion stuff..we're going to get some decent clothes tomorrow." Jethro said as he smiled. The woman on the phone must have made him laugh at something.

"Of course we'll be there right at nine. See you Monday." Jethro said as he hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Kate asked as she raised an eyebrow and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Jo Ann Sentor...my social worker." Gibbs said happily as he eyed Kate.

"Your what?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"My social worker. I'm a registered foster parent and safe house for children and dependent people. I can take in anybody from Maryland, Virginia, Deleware, or DC." Jethro said with a small smile.

"What!" Kate exclaimed. She had never known.

"You heard me." Jethro said as he smirked.

"I don't get it." Kate said as she shoved her hands into the pocket on the front of the sweatshirt she was wearing.

"When I first started doing this we had a young boy who got lost in the mix. After his parents got put in jail he got lost in the foster system. It took almost three years for him to get placed in a decent home. I decided not long after that happened that I would do whatever I could to make these kids happy for just a little bit. So, in a house this size I decided I could spare one of the rooms. I turned it into a multi-purpose nursery. The bed can be a crib, or a regular bed, complete with guide-rails if necessary. Ducky is also registered too...although he prefers taking in the children who have medical conditions that need careful monitoring. We provide a safe place until JoAnn can find them a decent home." Jethro explained.

"I never knew..." Kate trailed off.

"Most people don't." Jethro said plainly.

"So anytime a child is left in the wake and you happen to be in the vicinity..." Kate trailed off again.

"I do my best to help." Jethro added.

"How...sweet." Kate said as tears stung her eyes.

She had always known that Jethro genuinely cared about others, and that he was good with children. She had never really understood until this moment how deep his caring nature ran. He was completely selfless. Kate knew that being a safe house for children meant calls at all hours of the day and night, and possibly danger.

"Follow me." Jethro directed as they headed back upstairs.

Kate dutifully followed Jethro into what appeared to be his bedroom.

"Get yourself a shower...and you can crash in these." Jethro said as he produced a pair of red flannel pajama pants and an old Marines t-shirt from the dresser drawer he was rummaging through.

Kate glanced around the room. All of the furniture was the same dark shade of hardwood. She wondered if Jethro had made it himself. If he had it must have taken years. It was all very beautiful, and surprisingly clean. The hunter green bedspread was a wise choice against the cream colored walls.

"I did...and it took almost two years." Jethro said practically reading Kate's thoughts.

"By hand?" Kate asked with a small smile. She already knew the answer.

"The bathroom is over there...please turn the fan on...I don't want to risk mildew." Jethro deflected Kate's pointless question and he disappeared out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Jethro's closing of the door didn't go unnoticed. He clearly respected Kate's privacy, although she wasn't sure if she had many secrets left he didn't know about. Kate made her way into the bathroom and turned on the water. She changed out of her clothes and waited for the water to get hot. Kate stuck her hand under the shower head and was satisfied with the temperature. Kate stood under the steaming water until it ran cold. She scrubbed herself with the bar of soap she found in the shower. She washed her hair with the shampoo that smelled a lot like her boss. There was no conditioner, and Kate's hair would remained tangled in a messy bun for the rest of the evening.

Content that her appearance wouldn't get much better Kate headed downstairs in the over-size clothing that had been supplied to her.

"That was the longest shower I've ever heard anyone take." Jethro said as he sipped a beer.

Kate shrugged her shoulders sheepishly.

"You can't scrub off twelve weeks of undercover work...that's not how it goes...this experience is part of you now." Jethro explained as he produced a beer from the refrigerator and handed it to Kate.

He was doing it again...it was like he was reading her mind.

"You look exhausted." Jethro said sympathetically as Kate chugged her beer.

"I am." She stopped chugging just long enough to sip.

Jethro grabbed Kate by the hand and led her to the living room. He sat on the couch and motioned for Kate to sit on the floor between his legs. Kate obeyed. She noticed instantly that there was no television anywhere.

"No TV?" Kate asked as she felt the familiar strong hands on her shoulders.

"Nope..can't stand it." Jethro said as he began to rub Kate's shoulders.

Jethro rubbed Kate's aching back and neck for her. His hands moved in slow tantalizing circles over the t-shirt she was wearing. He had to have noticed by now that she wasn't wearing a bra. At least Kate hoped he'd noticed. Most men loved that sort of thing...but with Gibbs one could never tell. Although Kate had it on good authority he loved red-heads.

"Mmmm." Kate moaned softly as Jethro gently manipulated her neck so it cracked...sending a sensation of relief down her spine.

"Feels good...doesn't it?" Jethro cooed in Kate's ear...his hot breath sending shivers through her.

Kate only nodded. Her eyelids were beginning to get very heavy. Jethro must have sensed her sleepiness. He hooked his arms under her shoulders and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap.

"Hi there." Kate said with half-closed eyes as she gazed at Jethro.

"Hey to you too." Jethro smiled back as he ran a hand through Kate's wet and tangled hair.

"I'm so tired." Kate commented as she leaned her head against Jethro's chest.

"I know." Jethro said simply as he inhaled the scent of his shampoo in her hair.

"It's been a long three months." Kate murmured.

"I know...but you did a good job." Jethro said honestly as he wrapped an arm around Kate.

He waited for a reply, but none came. The compliment was lost on Kate who was already fast asleep in his arms. Jethro had dreamed about this for months. He closed his eyes, and nodded off into sleep. He couldn't imagine anything sweeter than waking up with Kate next to him.


	4. This Kiss

1"Wahh...Wahh!" Maggie's crying resounded through the baby monitor loud and clear.

Kate practically jumped off the couch. Jethro's arms had been wrapped around her tightly, and she had broken from his grasp to attend to the baby upstairs. Jethro was startled from his deep sleep and he followed Kate upstairs as she made her way to the room that was temporarily Maggie's.

"Mama!" Maggie screamed through her crying.

"Shh...it's just fine." Kate whispered as she picked a crying Maggie up out of the crib.

Maggie's crying didn't stop but it softened instantly as Kate held the girl tightly.

"While you're up let's get you into some pajamas." Kate smiled at Maggie.

"I think she'd like that." Jethro said as he stood in the doorway observing Kate.

Kate gently rocked Maggie back and forth in her arms as Jethro entered the nursery and began rummaging through the diaper bag.

Kate placed Maggie on the changing table as Jethro produced a pair of pink and yellow footie pajamas.

"She's going to need a new diaper." Kate added as she crinkled her nose.

Jethro rummaged back through the bag and handed Kate a diaper and the package of wipes.

"You got this?" Jethro asked as Kate expertly removed the smelly diaper, and wiped Maggie.

"Yep." Kate said simply as she handed Jethro the dirty diaper and wipes.

"Thank God for the diaper eraser." Jethro said as he used his foot to open the lid on a small metal container next to the changing table.

"Yeah my brother and his wife swear by it." Kate said.

To parents it had to be one of the greatest inventions. A machine that kept the awful scent of diapers from permeating the house...provided the canister was changed every time it was full. The offending diaper disappeared as Kate put Maggie in her pajamas.

Jethro stood back and observed as Kate made her way to the rocking chair and sang softly until Maggie's eyes began to droop. God...even in old pajamas she was beautiful. Kate placed Maggie in the crib and met Jethro in the hallway.

"Pajamas sound like a good idea right now." Jethro said softly as he ran a hand across Kate's cheek. She fought the urge to kiss him as their eyes met.

She nodded. He had fallen asleep in his jeans and polo shirt. Kate reciprocated the modesty and stood in the hallway outside the master bedroom as Jethro changed his clothes. He re-appeared in blue pajama pants much like Kate's and an old Annapolis t-shirt.

"You take the bed...your neck is already stiff enough." Jethro whispered. He began to head towards the staircase.

"Jethro...where are you sleeping?" Kate asked more out of concern than anything.

"The couch." He replied as he disappeared.

Kate knew she couldn't let that happen. He had been so nice...it was time to return the favor. She made her way down the stairs and found him in the living room just about to lay down on the couch.

"Gibbs...I can't let you do this...that bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. We're both adults. It's a king size. We could both sleep in it all night and never touch one another." Kate said as she rested a hand on her hip and stood in the living room.

Jethro smiled at the suggestion.

"I was just trying to be polite." He said as he began to spread a blanket out.

"Well...so am I." Kate stammered.

"Kate there's only one problem with your suggestion." Jethro said as he let the blanket fall on the couch in a heap.

"What's that?" Kate asked as she bit her lip.

"_This is it...I'm done for_." Kate thought to herself.

"Maybe I want to touch you." Jethro said it so quietly it was barely a whisper.

She had waited almost two years to hear him say it. It felt so sweet. She relished the moment before she spoke.

"Maybe I want to touch you too." Kate said honestly as she looked at Jethro quickly.

Their eyes locked. This was it. The moment they had both eagerly anticipated. They had admitted their deep feelings for one another in the most roundabout way possible.

"Time is a wasting." Jethro said as he led Kate out of the living room and up the stairs. He held one hand with hers and carried the baby monitor in his other hand.

Kate glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was shortly after midnight. She was still exhausted but she was preparing to have one of the best sleepless nights of her life.

Kate was surprised when Jethro made his way over to her side of the bed and turned down the covers for her. She shouldn't have been that surprised. He opened car doors, held the elevator, and had even carried an umbrella or two. Not just for her, but for any woman. She had yet to see him pass up an opportunity to act chivalrous.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she snuggled into the fresh-smelling sheets.

She inhaled the scent deeply.

"Jethro Gibbs...lavender and vanilla?!" Kate exclaimed incredulous. She knew exactly where the scent came from.

"Helps me sleep." Jethro smirked as he turned out the bedside light.

"It's sixteen dollars a bottle for that particular brand of fabric softener." Kate mused.

"It was worth your reaction." Jethro said as he snuggled up to Kate and wrapped his arms around her.

Chills ran up and down Kate's skin. He hadn't even done anything arousing. They were just cuddling, but after two years it was nice to finally have him so close.

"Finally." Jethro whispered in Kate's ear as he found her hand and held it tightly.

"Mmm." Kate murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Kate rolled over. That was she attempted to roll over. She was in the firm grasp of Jethro Gibbs still, not that she minded one bit. A streak of sunshine poured through the bedroom. It illuminated her face, and made her hair shine brilliantly. Jethro had been awake for twenty minutes, but he didn't dare move and disrupt the scene before him. He wanted to take in all of her beauty before Maggie would wake up.

He was excited to have a baby in the house for the first time in oh so long, but he was just as excited to be alone with Kate.

"Morning." Jethro whispered as he kissed a bare spot on Kate's neck with a gentle brush of his lips.

Kate felt a familiar feeling of longing and pleasure sear through her veins at the touch of his lips.

"Morning." Kate said as she opened both of her eyes.

Kate wiggled again, and Jethro loosed his grip. She turned so that she was facing him.

"Good morning." Jethro corrected himself as he was greeted by Kate's smile.

"It could be better." Kate said softly.

"How?" Jethro asked.

Kate leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Much better." Jethro said simply as he blushed.

"I thought so." Kate replied.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him passionately. She wanted to run a hand through his silver hair, and get to know him on the most intimate of levels, but for now she thought it best to move slowly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand running through her messy hair, and pulling her close. The next thing she knew Jethro's mouth seized hers. Caught completely by surprise she tensed for a second and then relaxed as Jethro kissed her. She kissed back with all the energy and passion she possessed. It was the best kiss of her life. No boyfriend from the past even came close. Kate let herself get lost in the world that was distinctly Jethro Gibbs. Nothing existed outside of the moment they were sharing together. The passion continued until a loud wail greeted them over the baby monitor.

Kate broke the kiss off first, clearly nervous about Maggie. Jethro heaved a sigh. Kate bolted from the master bedroom and headed towards Maggie. Jethro was hot on her heels...after a kiss like that he'd be following her around like a loyal dog for weeks.


	5. It Happened One Night

1**Author's Note**: At the very end there is a love scene...if anybody thinks I need to change the story rating please let me know, my goal is to entertain...not offend! Thanks!

"Hey precious!" Kate waved as she made her way to the crib and picked up a now smiling Maggie.

"Get her cleaned up...we'll go shopping and get some breakfast." Jethro directed as he emptied the contents of the diaper bag looking for a suitable outfit to put Maggie in.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower." Jethro explained as he disappeared down the hallway.

Twenty minutes later Kate stared at her reflection and Maggie's in the mirror. Maggie looked great in a green and white sun dress, white shoes, and matching cardigan sweater. Kate looked frightful in the old and baggy pajamas she was still wearing. Her hair was an absolute mess. Why Jethro had even wanted to kiss her when she looked this way was beyond Kate's comprehension. She sighed and decided not to question the most fulfilling kiss of her life.

"Ready?" Jethro asked as he stood in the doorway to the nursery. He was in his typical uniform. Polo shirt, jeans, and a jacket.

"I have nothing to wear." Kate said hotly as she moved past Jethro and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He couldn't possibly expect her to be seen in public in that sort of outfit.

"I was planning on stopping by your place first. I thought you'd want to pack a bag and change." Jethro said as he looked around nervously.

"A bag?" Kate asked suspicious. It took her a moment but she caught on quickly.

"As long as Maggie is here I'd like to stay here too..." Kate said happily as she used Maggie as her excuse to stay with Jethro.

"She needs to eat something." Kate mused as she looked around the apartment and went through the heap of mail waiting for her. Everything was just as she had left it

"Thank God for online bill paying." Kate said as she thumbed through the stack that was mostly catalogs and credit card offers.

As soon as she had realized how deep her cover would have to be Kate had given Tim McGee all the necessary information to pay her bills online. She began to play the messages back on her answering machine. All of them were from her mother and oldest brother.

"She called NCIS." Jethro said as he sat down on the couch with Maggie.

"What? I told her to never do that!" Kate fumed as her face turned red.

"She got worried after the first four weeks of no calls." Jethro said it sympathetically.

"What did you tell her?" Kate demanded.

"The only thing I could. That you would be in the field for an undetermined amount of time, and that you were safe, and she'd just have to be patient and wait for you to contact her." Jethro said as he ran a hand over Maggie's curls.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she pressed a hand against her forehead.

"She's still at church. I'll call her tonight." Kate added as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Maggie needs to eat something. There might be some applesauce in the pantry that hasn't expired yet." Kate suggested.

She disappeared down the hallway as Jethro led Maggie to the kitchen. Kate did the first thing she always did when returning from a long time away. She jumped on her bed like a little kid. It was silly, and Kate knew that, but for her it was a way of saying "_I'm finally home_."

Kate's stomach growled, and it pushed her to get ready faster. She had her hair and make-up done in record time. All she had to do was throw a few things into a bag. Kate reminded herself to grab some work clothes too. As she was zipping up the duffle bag Kate had an afterthought. She rummaged through the top drawer of her dresser and found exactly what she had been looking for. It was pink...lacy and very small. She might need it, she might not, but it was always nice to have around. Kate grabbed her service weapon and ID from the lockbox she kept them in next to her bed and grabbed the duffle bag.

"Got everything?" Jethro asked as he glanced at Kate's hip.

"Everything." Kate said with a small smile. She knew he was referring to the weapon they were both required to carry.

"Let me just wash her up." Jethro said as he headed to the sink and rinsed a washcloth in warm water.

He wiped Maggie's face of the applesauce remnants.

"We're ready!" Jethro announced proudly as he helped Maggie out of the kitchen chair.

"Walk." Maggie said in a small voice.

Holding Jethro's hand for extra balance Maggie half-walked half stumbled her way out of the apartment.

"Wait a second..." Kate said as she headed back towards her apartment.

"What did you forget?" Jethro asked.

"The refrigerator must look awful." Kate mused. She had left in such a rush that all of the food inside was most likely beyond rotten.

"Why?" Jethro questioned.

"All that rotten food." Kate said with exasperation.

"I took care of it for you...about three weeks into your work. I never realized how much time it would take...but once I realized McGee was making sure your rent got paid I figured I should try and keep your apartment somewhat decent. I just came over here and threw everything out. By the way...how can you stand sprouts...it's like rabbit food." Jethro wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"You came into my apartment and cleaned out my fridge?" Kate asked.

"Yes." Jethro replied in a nervous voice as they stood outside the car. He was nervous that she'd be mad. He had been honest in his pursuit. He had cleaned the refrigerator, emptied the trash and left immediately.

Instead Kate stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"That's the most thoughtful thing anybody has ever done for me." Kate said as she opened the car door.

"All I did was dump some milk and pitch some moldy yogurt." Jethro teased as Kate harnessed Maggie into her car seat.

"That's not the point." Kate said as she made her way into the front seat and buckled up.

"So where to first?" Jethro asked.

"I need food." Kate said almost demandingly.

"Food!" Maggie said happily from the backseat.

"What all does she say?" Jethro asked.

"Food, walk, Mommy, juice, and Ella." Kate said rattling off the few words she could actually understand when Maggie spoke.

"Pretty good for a kid her age." Jethro said as he pulled into the parking lot of Pancake World.

"My favorite!" Kate exclaimed as she reached over and hugged Jethro.

"Is Ella a friend?" Jethro asked absentmindedly. The more he knew about Maggie the more he could tell JoAnn at their meeting.

"Something like that." Kate said as she remembered she had forgotten to pick Ella up off the floor of the living room in the confusion of the day before.

The trio enjoyed a large breakfast together. Maggie ate bits and pieces of Kate's pancakes and the young child even enjoyed some small pieces of sausage along with her apple juice.

"I feel like a Thanksgiving turkey." Kate said as she ran a hand across her stomach.

"Stuffed." Jethro said with a smile.

"For sure." Kate added.

As he drove towards the mall Jethro steered with one hand, and held Kate's with the other. She let out a small sigh as his fingers intertwined with hers.

"You like that?" Jethro asked with a smile.

"Of course." Kate said happily.

"Oh crap." Kate mused as they pulled into a parking space at the busy mall.

"What?" Jethro asked as he turned the car off.

"We don't have a stroller." Kate mused as a woman walked by pushing a stroller.

Jethro hit a button and the trunk opened.

"One step ahead of you." Jethro laughed as he got out of the car.

"You're a saint." Kate said sweetly as she un-buckled Maggie.

"I've never been called that before..." Jethro trailed off. as he opened the stroller and helped get Maggie seated in it just right.

"Let's get down to business." Kate said happily as they strode through the mall.

Kate and Jethro pushed a well-behaved Maggie around for hours. They held hands and acted like any normal couple. They were far from normal Kate reminded herself.

"You know...she can only wear one outfit at a time." Jethro whispered as Kate continued to pile clothes over her arm inside one of the stores.

Kate only nodded. She should have some self control, but this was too much fun. Dresses and skirts in every fabric, print and color filled Kate's arms.

"She has to try all that on?" Jethro asked impatiently.

"No don't be silly." Kate said with a laugh. It was painfully clear Jethro had never had a child.

"Babies don't try clothes on. I just pick out what I like in her size...and then she's forced to wear it. It will work that way until she's a teenager and she begins fighting back." Kate supplied for Jethro's benefit.

"Really?" Jethro said questiongly as he reached out and grabbed Kate's hand.

"Really." Kate said with a giggle as Jethro kissed her hand.

"I would consider today a success." Kate said as she flopped down on the couch next to Jethro.

"Yep. An expensive success." Jethro teased as he rested a hand on Kate's knee.

"Well at least Ducky soothed my nerves." Kate said simply.

After a long afternoon at the mall Kate and Jethro had taken Maggie to visit Ducky. A brief examination confirmed that Maggie was in excellent health, although she could stand to gain a bit of weight.

"She's had her bath...her lullaby and most importantly ice cream for dessert." Kate said as she looked into Jethro's eyes.

"Do the big kids get dessert too?" Jethro asked teasingly.

"Depends." Kate said teasing Jethro back.

"Depends on what?" Jethro asked anticipating the best.

"If you show me how to use that big, big bathtub of yours. It looks confusing." Kate said as she pretended to pout.

"That can be arranged." Jethro said as he stood up, pulling Kate with him.

An hour and a half later Kate emerged from the master bathroom. The tub had been relaxing. Her cheeks were still pink from the hot water. He had afforded her the modesty of being alone in the bathtub and he had busied himself by reading a boating magazine. Jethro looked up at Kate. Her brunette hair was shiny, and well styled. She had make-up on. "_What is she doing wearing make-up to bed_?" Jethro thought tho himself. Then he gazed at Kate's outfit...or lack thereof. What she was wearing made Jethro very happy. It also explained the time Kate had taken to look her best.

It was little and pink...and oh so silky. His hands would feel amazing against the delicate fabric. Kate hopped into the bed nonchalantly, as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

"Agent Todd...what are you wearing?" Jethro asked as he put his magazine down on the table beside the bed.

"Not my service weapon." Kate said with a small smile.

"This is not part of the dress code." Jethro teased.

"But I love it." He added as he leaned in and kissed Kate.

Slowly at first, then their lips parted and they began to kiss each other passionately. He wasn't like most men. He didn't try to shove his tongue down her throat or worse bite her. One idiot had tried to do that...a long time ago. Jethro's kisses were just perfect. Jethro's hands traveled down to Kate's waist where they ran over the silky fabric of her nightie.

"Mmm." Jethro moaned as he caressed Kate's curves that lay underneath the thin fabric.

Kate ran a hand through Jethro's hair as they continued kissing. She was barely aware of what she was doing, but the next thing she knew she was pulling Jethro's t-shirt over his head. His muscular chest was exposed, and Kate's lips traveled from Jethro's neck down the expanse of his chest. The entire time she kept her eyes closed savoring the taste, and sensation of touch that enveloped her.

"Wow..." Jethro practically hissed the word as Kate's mouth traveled back up to meet his.

"We're just getting warmed up." Kate whispered as she gently bit Jethro's earlobe.

Jethro ran his hands over the smooth fabric and rested an open palm on Kate's back side. Her curves felt incredible in his hands.

He leaned in to kiss her but stopped abruptly.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked with worry.

Jethro's eyes were wide as he looked at Kate.

"You're Catholic." Jethro said as he panted to catch his breath.

"So." Kate said not understanding Jethro's sudden loss of interest.

"So..." Jethro said as he ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Oh...I get it." Kate said with a smile. She'd had this conversation before with other men.

Kate had been straddling Jethro. Now she swung one leg over him and hopped out of the bed.

"Kate..I didn't mean to offen.." Jethro was interrupted by Kate who tossed something from her purse. Jethro caught the small plastic case with one hand.

Jethro looked at the case. After four wives he knew exactly what it was. He opened the purple plastic and looked inside. Just over half the pills were missing...most importantly the one for today.

"The nuns must have hated you." Jethro teased as he closed the case and set it on the night stand.

Kate got back into bed and assumed her previous position of straddling her boss.

"Now where were we?" Kate said with a small smile.

"Right here." Jethro said with a grin as he placed a hand on her bottom and began kissing her.

The next thing Jethro knew he was on top, and Kate's nightie had disappeared...along with his boxers. He had been right. Her body was absolutely amazing. Everything about her was perfect. He had been right to avert his eyes in the strip club...finally seeing Kate so exposed was exhilarating. He had waited two years, but it was worth it.

"You're perfect." He whispered as he ran a hand across her smooth stomach.

"Nobody's perfect." Kate giggled as she ran a finger down Jethro's spine.

He shuddered at the sensation. Everything she did made him feel so alive. He hadn't felt this good in years. He looked at Kate expectantly. He wasn't about to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Please." She whispered it so softly but Jethro could hear the pleading in her voice.

There lovemaking had been the most passionate either had ever experienced. After it was all over he held her tight, stroking her hair and telling her so. A small pang of doubt hit her stomach. He had three ex-wives. They were certainly more beautiful, and more experienced than Kate. The doubt disappeared as quickly as it came. She knew Jethro Gibbs didn't lie about the important things.

"That was amazing." Kate murmured as Jethro gently played with her hair.

"I know." Jethro said as he snuggled closer to Kate and inhaled her sweet perfume.


	6. Call Me Mommy

"Welcome back Kate!" Tim McGee's cheerful greeting boomed over the bullpen.

"Hey...thanks McGee." Kate said with a small smile.

It was good to be back. NCIS was her home away from home after all.

"Kate!" Abby Sciuto screamed as the elevator doors opened and Abby tore her way through several other agents to hug her best friend.

Kate gave McGee a look and braced herself for the hug. Abby's strong hug knocked the wind out of Kate. It was a nice feeling though...to know that somebody cared that much.

"Kate!" Tony DiNozzo squealed as he threw his coat and backpack down next to his desk.

"Tony..." Kate barely choked the word out as Abby released her grip.

"Kate...so good to see you...I even got you a welcome back gift." Tony smiled wide and looked at Kate.

"Really?" Kate asked out of sheer surprise. It could have been a trick, but something in his eyes seemed genuine.

Tony produced a large box from behind his desk, complete with a purple bow.

"Tony...we had this talk already." McGee warned in a sing-song voice.

"Can it Probie!" Tony scolded as he pointed in McGee's direction.

Kate was now reluctant to accept the box that had been thrust into her hands. She did anyway, hoping the best, fearing the worst. She opened the lid, and was immediately disgusted. It was all the tacky, ugly, germ-riddled stripper clothing. Tony must have saved it when he and McGee went to clean out her undercover apartment.

"You slick bast...." Kate was interrupted by her boss.

"Do not use language like that in front of a child." Jethro Gibbs scolded as Kate turned to see Jethro standing there with a diaper bag slung over his shoulder, a cup of coffee in one hand, and Maggie tucked under his other arm with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Well...nice to see you again Maggie." Kate said as she refused to meet Jethro's gaze.

"Something you'd like to share with the group?" Jethro asked as he forced Kate to meet his gaze. He nodded in the direction of the box.

It was incredibly awkward for her. She was doing everything she knew to psychologically offset the image she was portraying. Nobody on the team needed to know for now. Kate knew it was going to take a lot of effort but she had to make this work. Everything she now shared with Jethro was too valuable.

"Agent Todd...elevator. The three of us need to go see Ducky." Jethro said it completely deadpan. Inside he was excited to be alone with Kate even if it were only for a short elevator ride.

"Why?" Kate demanded...she had to be challenging as usual.

"Ducky needs more information about Maggie's lifestyle. The sooner you cooperate...the sooner we can help this little girl." Jethro lied. Ducky already knew everything about Maggie's health.

"Fine...it's not as if I had any actual work to do today." Kate said it with as much fake hostility as she could muster. She followed Gibbs and Maggie to the elevator.

"McGee...send that box to the incinerator!" Kate yelled to her colleauge.

Once the doors closed Gibbs hit the power switch and the sudden darkness scared Maggie.

"Mama!" The little girl wailed.

"Shhh!" It's going to be fine." Gibbs whispered to Maggie.

Her sobs continued. "Mama!" She wailed as a tiny arm reached towards Kate.

Jethro handed Maggie to Kate, who was instantly silent now that she was in Kate's arms. The little girl reached a hand up and grabbed at Kate's necklace.

"Mama." She said it happily this time as she looked at Kate.

Kate was blown away by Maggie's actions and words.

"Did she just..." Kate wondered as she gazed up at Jethro.

"Yep." He replied as he took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"You're quite the actress. Just keep it up for a little while." Jethro said as he swallowed his coffee.

"I'm trying. It's taking a lot of energy but I'm trying." Kate replied.

"It's like I told you last night." Jethro said as he flicked the power on switch and the elevator headed towards autopsy.

Kate remembered his words. Her words of agreement. They were co-workers first, and lovers second. That's how it had to be...at least for now.

"Isn't she supposed to be at Caring Center today?" Kate asked absentmindedly.

Caring Center was a daycare specifically for children in foster care. It provided their foster parents the chance to work during the day while the children socialized with kids their own age. JoAnn had suggested it the day before at their meeting.

"She can't be." Jethro said as the elevator doors opened up and he headed towards autopsy.

Kate hung back a few feet. She wanted the all-clear signal from Jethro before she dared take Maggie inside.

"We're good." Jethro said as he winked at Maggie and Kate.

The doors opened and the trio entered autopsy.

"Margaret...how nice to see you again!" Ducky exclaimed as he held out his arms and took the small child from Kate.

"Ducky...did you get JoAnn's phone call?" Jethro asked nervously.

"Yes...you have an appointment at two thirty this afternoon with Dr. Rhodes. He's on Vermont Avenue and is extremely capable where pediatric medicine is concerned." Ducky explained as he began dancing with Maggie.

"What's going on?" Kate demanded...she was angry and confused.

"My poor Caitlin...don't be so worried." Ducky said soothingly.

"What's wrong with her?" Kate was practically in tears as she gestured at Maggie.

"Nothing...with the exception that this child has never had a single vaccination. That's why she cannot attend day-care today." Ducky said as he danced around the autopsy lab with Maggie.

"As far as I can tell she hasn't seen a doctor since shortly after she was born." Ducky added as he counted out the steps of the waltz.

"Oh my God...this is a nightmare." Kate said as she held her head in her hands.

Jethro looked at her and he couldn't resist the urge to comfort her. Ducky was his closest friend. There were no secrets among the men. Jethro ran a hand down Kate's back and used his other hand to remove her hands from the side of her face.

"She will be just fine." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek reassuringly.

Ducky kept dancing with Maggie pretending not to notice. Jethro's cell phone began to ring.

"Yeah Abby?" He asked...saddened at the interruption.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Abby's familiar reply hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Forensics don't lie." She quipped rather loudly...annoyed at his doubt.

"I'll be right up." Jethro said as he folded his phone shut.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Abby got a hit on a cold case. She needs me to verify something. Kate you stay here...I'll be right back." Jethro kissed Kate quickly on the cheek before he left autopsy and headed to the lab.

Kate's face was beet red as she stared at Ducky.

"It's about damn time." The older doctor said with a laugh.

"That's Jethro for you." Kate said as she sat down in the rolling chair that was by Ducky's desk.

"Kate...Jethro is my best friend. I love him dearly, but tread carefully he's had a few wives." Ducky warned Kate more out of love than anything else.

"Will do." Kate said as she giggled at Ducky and Maggie who were still dancing.

"Food?" Maggie questioned suddenly.

"She had breakfast..." Kate said trailing off.

"A child in her condition needs to eat five or six times a day." Ducky explained to Kate.

"Oh my God...I'm a horrible person...I've been starving her." Kate said as she fought back tears.

"No you haven't Caitlin. Trust me in the four days she's been with you and Jethro she's been enjoying quite the well-cared for life. I understand you bought her some decent clothing?" Ducky smiled at Kate.

"Yes we did." Kate said happily.

"Well...he left the diaper bag behind, have you got any snacks in there?" Ducky asked as he rummaged through the bag that Jethro had left on the floor.

"Some Cheerios...and some diced pears." Kate said as Ducky produced a small bag of dry cereal.

"Mmm!" Maggie said as she rubbed her tummy at the sight of the bag.

"Her speech should flourish...now that she's around people that care." Ducky said as he eyed Kate cautiously.

"I do care." Kate said as she looked into Ducky's eyes.

"I don't think it's just about caring...I think you're in love." Ducky said as he handed Maggie the pieces of cereal one at a time.

"So what if I am?" Kate said as Maggie happily chewed her mid-morning snack.

"I don't care if you are or aren't...but you need to tread carefully." Ducky re-iterated as Jethro entered autopsy.

"Well...how do we want to do this?" Jethro asked as he arrived back in autopsy.

"Do what?" Kate asked with confusion.

"She has to stay here with us until her appointment." Jethro said as Maggie continued to eat her cereal.

"I have a ton of paperwork to do...set me up in one of the conference rooms with a laptop and she can play on the floor." Kate said simply.

"I'll have McGee arrange it." Jethro said as he disappeared.

"If she gets fussy...bring her to me." Ducky instructed.

"Thanks" Kate said as she took Maggie and headed back up to the bullpen.

"This is going to hurt...and take a while." The doctor explained as a nurse walked in behind him with a tray of syringes and vaccination serums.

"I can't believe she hasn't had a single shot her entire life." Dr. Rhodes mused as he reached for a pair of latex gloves.

"What can we do to help?" Kate asked nervously.

"Don't let her know you're scared." Jethro said instinctively. He'd been through this with Kelly, but Kate didn't know that.

"I agree. Now if one of you would like to hold her...this might be the best way to get things done." Dr. Rhodes explained.

Kate reached for Maggie, but Jethro scooped her up before Kate even had the chance.

"I'm stronger." He whispered quietly.

Kate didnt' argue. The last thing she needed was to have Maggie squirm and then fall and get hurt. Instead she stood next to Jethro so Maggie could still see her.

"Nurse." Dr. Rhodes said simply.

Before Kate even knew what had happened Dr. Rhodes and the nurse had swiftly injected a half-dozen shots into Maggie's arms, and her legs, to lessen the pain. Maggie nonetheless was shrieking in agony, and most likely shock. The tiny girl squirmed under Jethro's firm grasp.

"Here we go!" The nurse said as she covered the injection sites with brightly colored bandages.

"She's had so many shots today, don't be surprised if she runs a slight fever in the next few days, she might be fussy, and lose a bit of her 's all normal. If she experiences a rash, or a high fever get Dr. Mallard immediately.

"Mama!" Maggie wailed as Jethro handed the baby off to Kate.

"We'll see you in two weeks for the rest." Dr. Rhodes said as he took his latex gloves off and threw them in the wastebasket.

"Thank-you." Jethro and Kate said in one voice.

"Anything for Ducky's friends." Dr. Rhodes said as he disappeared.

"I'm going to get you some children's ibuprofen...in case she does run a fever. Just sit here for a few minutes until she relaxes." The nurse instructed as she made her way out into the larger part of the office.

Maggie's roaring cries had relaxed to a whimper.

"Maggie...you were so brave, I have something special for you!" Jethro said as he rummaged through the diaper bag.

He produced a large stuffed elephant that was wearing a pink sundress. Two pink and white plaid bows were tied around the elephant's ears. Four pink sandals with white flowers covered the elephan'ts feet.

"Ella!" Maggie said happily as Jethro handed the girl her new toy.

"New Ella." Jethro corrected as Maggie attempted to grasp the large toy.

"Nnnnnwww Ella!" Maggie said happily as she hugged the elephant.

Kate looked at the tag on Ella's backside. It was just as she suspected.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs...you snuck off and went to Build-an-Animal...when did you have the time?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I make the time for things that matter." Jethro said as he leaned in and gently kissed Kate's cheek.

"How did you know?" Kate asked with suspicion.

"I have my sources." Jethro said simply.

"I wanted her to have the old Ella, but when I went back to the apartment it was so dirty and stained I thought the better of it." Jethro added.

"That's why you forced me to take a nap yesterday afternoon when Ella was sleeping!" Kate said with a laugh.

"Something like that." Jethro mused.

"You put up with the overly happy employees, the screaming children, and the long lines?" Kate questioned. Build-An-Animal was almost nightmarish if one wasn't in the proper mindset. Abby could barely tolerate the place. The only time she could stand going in was when it wasn't busy, which was rare.

"It wasn't all that bad." Jethro said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Who went with you?" Kate knew Jethro must have had company.

"Fornell. Emily's birthday is next week." Jethro stared at the ground as he said it.

Kate burst into hysterical laughter as she pictured the two men stuffing and dressing animals. Maggie wasn't sure what was so funny but she burst into laughter, following Kate's lead.

"We looked like idiots." Jethro said with a laugh.

"Was Fornell in a suit?" Kate asked. Part of her already knew the answer, and it was hysterical.

"Of course. I think he sleeps in a tie." Jethro mused.

"I wish I had been there." Kate said as the nurse returned.

"Okay...we've got some grape flavored ibuprofen here. Half a teaspoon if she has a temperature above ninety-nine. Anything higher than one hundred and it's time to call Ducky." The nurse said with a smile as she handed the box containing the medicine to Jethro.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she and Maggie waved bye to the nurse.

"Nice elephant!" The nurse said as she left the exam room.

"Jethro...what is this?" Kate asked as she went to tuck Maggie in later that night.

Kate had practically broken her neck tripping over the yellow and blue box that sat on the floor in the nursery.

"Oh...it's an Ella-house." Jethro explained as if Kate should have already known.

"What? They give you a house?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Free with every animal purchase. The birth certificate is in there too." Jethro added.

Kate set Maggie in her crib and opened the box. Inside was an actual birth certificate for the animal.

"New Ella Phunt?" Kate said as she gazed at the name listed. It blew Kate's mind that Jethro had been that creative. It just didn't seem like him.

"Yep." Jethro said as he sat in the rocking chair.

Kate scanned the birth certificate, in the space for mother and father it listed her and Jethro's names.

"Umm...I gave birth to an elephant?" Kate smiled as she read it.

"No...of course not. I just wanted to see what it would look like." Jethro said as he gazed into Kate's eyes.

"What?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"I just wanted to know what it would look like to have our names on a birth certificate together." Jethro said as his blue eyes turned misty.

"Maybe someday Maggie will have a new birth certificate." Jethro said with a small smile.

"I love you Jethro." Kate whispered the words fearing he wouldn't return the sentiment.

"I love you Caitlin." Jethro said as he stood up and made his way towards Kate. He glanced in the crib. Maggie was sound asleep.

He cupped Kate's face with one hand, and pulled her close with the other. Then he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before.


	7. Flasks, Marshmallows, and Trouble

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

Somewhere in Indiana

Kate Todd sat on the old familiar tree swing. She had spent many an afternoon swinging from it and pushing her little sister when they were kids. Now as she stared up at the inky black night it was her place to think. It had been a great idea...an idea that should have stayed that way. In her mind tucked away where it rightfully belonged. Now she was hiding from her family, and fighting back tears.

"_What the hell...I'm all alone out here_." Kate thought to herself as the tears began to fall freely.

Nothing in the past three days had gone as planned...with the exception of the drive of course. That had been quite nice. Jethro had done all the driving. Maggie and Kate had done most of the sleeping. Not one decent thing had been said about her, Jethro or even Maggie. Everybody could fall all over Laurel, whom they saw all the time...and compliment her shoes, and her hair, and get excited about all the new words she was learning, but nobody could say a _damn_ word about Maggie.

She couldn't decide what hurt more...all the comments about Jethro's age, or the fact that her immediate family practically ignored Maggie. It hadn't even bothered her when her mother had babbled on about mortal sin, and salvation. Kate's life was her own. If she wanted to take birth control pills, have pre-marital sex, and cohabitate with a man who was not her husband than damnit she'd do it.

Their reactions had floored Kate. It wasn't like they hadn't been warned. Kate had called her mother and explained that she'd be bringing a new boyfriend who had a foster child. Kate's mom had been thrilled on the phone, but from the moment they had arrived at Kate's parents house the attitude had shifted dramatically. So much so that Kate had refused to stay the night with them. Renting a hotel had been expensive at the last minute, but she wasn't going to listen to the harsh comments.

Charlie, her oldest and favorite brother had been especially harsh. "_At least he has a lot in common with dad_." He had joked about Jethro's appearance and before even getting to know the man. He had also added another, off-color comment that had elicited a sharp smack from their mother. In fact, Kate's father was the only one who had even bothered to be polite. He had gone out of his way to shake Jethro's hand...and invited him to help with the grilling. In fact, the two men seemed to be getting along rather well, and despite what Charlie thought there was quite a bit of age difference between the two men.

Kate could hear all of the nasty comments ringing in her ears, and she began sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears fell as she hiccuped and hugged herself with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Two strong hands gently rested themselves on Kate's shoulders. The grip was comforting but it wasn't Jethro.

"Katie-bear. Stop all that crying. These things work themselves out." The low and familiar voice directed in the darkness.

Kate smiled through her tears at the nickname she hadn't been called since she was a kid.

"Daddy...why does everyone hate me?" Kate sobbed.

"Nobody hates you." Kate's father replied reassuringly without missing a beat.

"Mom thinks I'm....I'm....that I....might...burn in hell!" Kate finally exploded with anger as she stammered to finish her sentence.

"Kate...I love your mother, and she loves me, and we love our children, but after years of marriage I've come to realize she's still working on that whole judge not lest ye be judged mind set." Kate's father was doing his best to soothe his daughter's raw emotions.

"I just want to give Maggie a good life...and so does Jethro!" Kate exclaimed. Her anger had boiled over and the tears had stopped...she was no longer sad...she was furious.

"I know that...and everybody else will see that in good time." Kate's father continued to reassure her.

"You know...I probably saved her life." Kate stammered.

"I know. Jethro told me all about it. We were so worried when we didn't hear from you for weeks, but Kate I am so proud of you." Kate's father leaned in and hugged Kate as he said it.

"Thank-you daddy." Kate said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Why don't you pull yourself together, and when you're a bit more composed you can come and join us for the bonfire? I think Maggie might like her first toasted marshmallow." Kate's father added happily. She could practically hear him smile.

"I'll send Jethro over...he got quite worried when you disappeared." Kate's father explained as he disappeared into the darkness.

Kate let out a heavy sigh and stared up at the night sky. The stars were so beautiful. The sky was so clear. She made a mental note to take Maggie camping someday.

"I think you might need this." Jethro's shadowy figure stood beside the swing and he was holding a cold washcloth in his hand.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she sniffled.

"I thought Kate Todd didn't cry." Jethro said warily. Crying women were not his thing. He didn't do so well with the emotional stuff.

"Kate Todd only cries when her family treats her like the black sheep." Kate said cooly as she wiped her eyes with the washcloth.

"Why do I have this strange feeling...call it a gut feeling if you like...that Kate Todd has cried many a plane ride home from Indiana?" Jethro knew too well that Kate's relationship with her family was less than perfect.

"Every single return flight since I moved to DC." Kate said honestly.

She stood up off the swing, satisfied that her eyes were less puffy, and her composure was in check.

"I love you." Jethro said as he wrapped Kate in a tight hug and kissed her forehead gently.

"Where's Maggie?" Kate whispered her voice muffled as her face rested in the crook between Jethro's shoulder and neck.

"Carrie is changing her into her sweat suit so she can enjoy the bonfire. You know...the part of the party we weren't going to stay for?" Jethro teased.

"Carrie?" Kate asked in shock. Her sister-in-law had been the coldest of all, refusing to even shake Jethro's hand.

Carrie had also upped the heinous bitch quotient for the weekend when she had mistaken Kate's purse for the diaper bag and had "accidentally" found Kate's birth control pills. The purple packet had fallen to the floor, and opened...it's contents shamefully on display for Kate's devout Catholic family to see. Kate had been left with no choice. She scooped up the container quickly, muttered something about her complexion and shoved the packet back into the depths of her purse.

"Yeah...I don't know exactly what's going on behind closed doors, but your father is calling people into his den one at a time, and they've been apologizing to me ever since I started looking for you over an hour ago..." Jethro trailed off.

"He's on our side Jethro." Kate said as she ran a hand through Jethro's hair.

"I know." Jethro said simply.

"Let's head back...I can't wait to toast a marshmallow for Maggie. Kate said as she laced her fingers through Jethro's and gripped his hand tightly.

"I love you." She whispered in the darkness as they walked towards the glowing bonfire.

"You need some of this." Jethro said as he produced his flask from his coat pocket.

Kate gladly accepted the flask and took a large gulp of bourbon. The bitter liquid stung her lips and throat, but it felt good.

"There's my girl!" Kate cooed as she approached Carrie and scooped Maggie out of her arms.

"Mama!" Kate said happily as they made their way towards the bonfire. Maggie had been changed out of her dress and into a purple fleece sweat suit and sneakers.

"Thanks for getting her changed." Kate said simply as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"Kate...listen, I'm real sorry...for everything." Carrie said it as she looked at the ground. Jethro picked up the pace and hurried towards the bonfire, he knew the two women needed a moment alone.

"Carrie, don't worry this is a lot to spring on the family at once. I've only ever brought one other man home." Kate was sincerely accepting the apology.

"That doesn't excuse my behavior. You're an adult, and some things are nobody's business." Carrie said it sheepishly as she caught Kate's gaze in the glow of the firelight.

Kate knew that Carrie was referring to the incident with the birth control pills.

"Well, in this family you get used to the nosiness." Kate added as she rested Maggie on her hip.

"Sure do." Carrie said sympathetically. She was getting sick of her mother-in-law telling her how to raise Laurel.

"Now that this is out of the way, let's go enjoy some marshmallows." Kate said as she and Maggie approached Jethro.

"Here you go my darling!" Jethro exclaimed happily as he removed a slightly toasted marshmallow from the end of a stick.

He blew on it gently before handing a small piece of it to Maggie.

"Mmm!" Maggie exclaimed and rubbed her tummy like she always did when something pleased her.

"Marshmallow." Kate said slowly for the child's benefit.

"Daddy?" Maggie said in a questioning tone as Jethro stood next to Kate.

Kate and Jethro were both speechless. It was the first time they'd heard Maggie utter the word. Kate wasn't quite sure how Jethro would react.

"Yes I am!" Jethro said proudly as he took Maggie from Kate and held the girl in his arms.

It was midnight when Kate and Jethro returned to their hotel with a sleeping Maggie in her car seat.

"Want a beer?" Jethro asked after he had put Maggie in her crib and had removed her shoes.

"Sure." Kate said as she reached in the mini-fridge and removed two beers.

"I'm going to go get some ice for your hand." Jethro said as he grabbed the ice bucket off the end table and headed out the door.

Kate had made the unfortunate mistake of getting greedy. She had attempted to remove a hot marshmallow from a stick before it had cooled enough, and a sore blistered section of her left palm was the result of her need for a sugar fix.

"Thanks." Kate said as she opened a beer.

Kate glanced around the hotel room.

"_Three nights left...better do some tidying up." Kate _thought to herself. The hotel room wasn't horribly disorganized or dirty, but it never hurt to keep it extra clean.

The jacket Jethro had been wearing was carelessly thrown over an easy chair. Kate went to hang it up when a silver flask tumbled out of the inside pocket. Kate bent over and picked the flask up off the floor.

"Good luck, love Shannon and Kelly" Kate said as she read the inscription aloud.

"Shannon must be an ex-wife...but who is Kelly?" Kate wondered aloud.

She hadn't heard Jethro come back in, the sound of the door closing behind him startled her. She looked up at him sharply.

"She's not an ex...and Kelly was my everything." Jethro said as he set the ice bucket down on the table.


	8. Never Apologize

**Author's note:** I know that in the series Ducky doesn't know until Jethro's coma, but I changed a few of the details so that later chapters make more sense...because quite frankly if Kate's alive then I've already messed with half the plot line for the entire series, so what's a few minor details? :)

"Ducky knows too, the both of us got a bit drunk one night and swapped a few deep dark secrets...but it's not something I share freely." Jethro said as he held Kate's un-burned hand tightly.

He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his other hand. Kate had never thought she would see Jethro cry. She had listened patiently as they sat on the edge of the bed together and he had explained his life with Shannon and Kelly. It had ended abruptly and changed his life forever. Kate had started crying too. It was a lot to handle.

"I can't believe you've endured something so terrible Jethro." Kate was trying not to say she was sorry. She knew how he felt about apologies. She felt that even under the circumstances this situation would be no different.

"Kate..." Jethro said as he sniffled.

"Yes Jethro?" Kate asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Thank you for not saying you're sorry." Jethro squeezed Kate's hand as he said it.

He had heard sorry so much during the funeral, and in the weeks after their deaths. As far as Jethro was concerned none of his friends, fellow Marines or family members had anything to be sorry about...they hadn't killed Shannon and Kelly. That bastard Pedro Fernandez had.

"I better get you a new towel." Jethro said changing the subject as the temporary ice pack he had made for Kate's hand dripped onto the floor.

"Thank-you." Kate whispered as Jethro removed the old towel and added new ice cubes.

Jethro leaned in and kissed Kate softly on the lips. This was different. Kate wasn't going to be another ex-wife, or lover that he wouldn't let get close to him. For the first time in years he was truly in love.


	9. Paris Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note: I decided to write Jenny and Ziva in because quite frankly the drama between Jenny and Kate is going to make for some great literary fodder! I hope you all enjoy! **

Kate Todd didn't walk into the bullpen that Monday morning she strode in with a confidence she hadn't possessed in years. The trip to Indiana was over and it had ended on an extremely good note. As Kate stepped off the elevator she caught a glimpse of the emerald-cut diamond shining on her left ring finger. Oh how she loved to look at her new shiny diamond.

It had been their last night in Indiana. Kate, Jethro and Maggie were all star gazing on a blanket underneath the tree that housed the old swing Kate was so fond of. The next thing she knew Jethro was on one knee, Maggie was clapping, and as he opened a small box the stars weren't the only thing shining. Kate had kissed Jethro so passionately that she was worried their lips might be swollen. The best part of the whole situation though was that Kate's family was genuinely happy for her.

"_Nothing is going to break my confidence today...not even a smart-ass remark from Tony_." Kate thought to herself as she rounded the corner and saw somebody sitting at her desk. Kate knew that the office would soon be buzzing with the news about her and Jethro. It was inevitable. Tony would naturally have something to say about the situation.

"May I help you?" Kate asked the dark-haired woman sitting at her seat.

"You must be Kate." The woman replied without even looking up.

"And who are you?" Kate asked as she dug a heel into the carpet.

"Oh...I'm sorry Jenny told me it was okay to sit here." The woman said as she finally looked at Kate.

Kate noticed a slight accent in the woman's voice but couldn't explain it.

"That doesn't tell me who you are!" Kate practically yelled as she slammed her purse down on the desk.

The noise startled the woman who was still lounging behind the desk.

"I am Ziva David, and I'm waiting for Jethro Gibbs." The woman explained as if Kate should have already known.

"Who is Jenny? Why is she telling you where to sit? " Kate demanded as she rounded the corner to the back of her desk, hoping Ziva would take the hint and move.

"I am Jennifer Sheppard...the new Director of NCIS." A female voice said from behind Kate.

Kate turned slowly and right behind her was the most stunning red-head Kate had ever seen. She was wearing a lovely navy-blue pinstriped suit, and her hair was knotted in an elegant bun.

"I am Agent Kate Todd." Kate said happily as she reached out a hand to greet her new boss.

"Nice to meet you Agent Todd. You're a bit territorial...I think it must come from working with Gibbs." Jenny smiled as she said his name.

Inside Jenny's mind a flashback played of a hot sweaty night fraught with sleeplessness and love-making that she had shared with Gibbs. She smiled to herself hoping they could continue that passion now that she was back in DC.

"I love you necklace." Kate said as she eyed the silver chain-link necklace that dangled from the Director's neck.

"I love your ring...I'm a sucker for emerald cuts." Jenny said as she eyed the solitaire diamond.

"I just love the platinum band too!" Kate said happily.

"It's really lovely." Ziva said as she stood up so Kate could have her desk back.

"Thanks...my fiancee has great taste when it comes to jewelry." Kate gushed.

"Kate!" Abby screamed as she ran towards her friend.

"I just heard!" The forensic scientist yelled as she grabbed Kate in a tight hug and spun her around.

Abby promptly returned Kate's feet to the floor.

"Pardon us...Director." Abby apologized as she looked at Jenny and then at the floor.

"It's quite all right Abby. You should be happy for your friend." Jenny said as she eyed Abby's appearance.

"Congratulations!" Ducky's accent rang through the bullpen as he stepped off the elevator.

In her spiked heels Kate ran towards him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You must be so happy." Ducky said.

Kate responded with a nod.

"I see you've met our new Director." Ducky added as McGee and DiNozzo appeared out of nowhere.

"New what?" Both men chorused in unison.

"Director." Ducky said as he pointed to the red-headed woman.

"Who's the hottie brunette?" Tony asked as Kate flashed him her diamond.

"Her name is Ziva David, and she thinks my desk belongs to her." Kate said dryly.

"Who knew the man had such good taste!?" Tony exclaimed as he eyed Kate's ring.

Tony was greeted by a slap to the back of the head. Gibbs had just stepped off the elevator. It was his turn to take Maggie to daycare that morning, and rush hour traffic had been worse than normal. He was now running behind.

"Oww..." Tony wailed as he followed his boss.

"Congratulations." McGee said as he smiled at Kate.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she headed towards their desks.

"Hello Jethro." Jenny said as her former partner rounded the corner and stood by his desk.

"Hey Jenny...you're back on assignment in the states?" Jethro asked as he looked at the red-head.

"Permanently...and please don't call me Jenny...it's Director Sheppard or ma'am." She said it loud enough so the whole group could hear.

It took all of his energy not to look shocked. He knew that Morrow had accepted a position from Homeland Security, but he had no idea that the new Director would be so...female or so...Jenny. Strangely she had no effect on him. He had known it all along, but looking at Jenny and not feeling a thing confirmed that what he had with Kate was true love.

"Ma'am." Jethro whispered in a low voice.

Jenny smiled at him. He was so handsome. Yes, he had aged but so had she.

"Meet the newest addition to your team...Mossad Agent Ziva David." Jenny announced proudly as Ziva made her way to the middle aisle between all the desks.

"Maintenance is bringing up a new desk and computer for her." Jenny said as she pivoted on a heel and made her way up the stairs.

"You know her?" Tony asked the second Jenny was out of earshot.

"She was a probie once too DiNozzo." Jethro remarked passively as he sat down at his desk.

"What can I do?" Ziva asked happily as she approached Gibbs.

"Go get the Director some coffee." Gibbs said angrily as he stared at Ziva.

He had no idea why she was here. The team did just fine without Jenny's little friends running around.

"She prefers tea this early." Ziva said quietly.

He didn't let on but Jethro already knew that.

"Then get her some tea." Jethro growled.

"Until we get a case it's all paperwork and reports." Jethro yelled to the rest of the team. It was a typical Monday.

Everybody groaned, even Kate.

Ziva disappeared and headed up to Jenny's office. Jenny had been right. Jethro was clearly a difficult man to deal with. The rest of the team had also done their part by completely ignoring her.

"I best get going." Kate shot Jethro a look and he glanced at his watch.

It was almost time to pick Maggie up, and it was Kate's turn to head home early and get dinner put together. With the exception of their lunch break the team had been doing paperwork all day.

Tony and McGee mumbled bye to Kate as she grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out. Jethro didn't get up and kiss her, or walk her to the elevator. They were on work time, and work time meant no romance.

"Leaving Agent Gibbs?" Jenny said as she arched an eyebrow proactively when the elevator doors slid open. Now that he had a family Jethro was leaving by six almost every night.

"I am." Jethro said simply as he got onto the elevator.

He couldn't wait to see what Kate had made for dinner...she had excellent cooking skills, and Jethro always loved the meals she made.

Jenny glanced at her watch.

"It's a bit early for you." She said with a mischievous smile as she reached to the control panel and hit the power switch.

"I have some explaining to do." Jenny said hesitantly.

Jethro simply stared at her.

"It might be Director, or ma'am here at the office, but outside of work, you can call me whatever you like." Jenny said coyly as she hiked up her skirt and wrapped a leg around Gibb's waist.

Her high heel was hooked into the handrail of the elevator, and her lips were less than an inch from Jethro's. Her hips were grinding into his, and yet he felt nothing. It was exhilarating. After all this time he had shaken the sensation that was distinctly Jenny.

"There will be no outside of work." Jethro said as he pushed Jenny off of him so that she staggered back, he wasted no time, and as she tried to catch her balance Jenny quickly was pinned up against the handrail.

He leaned into her, invading her personal space. His blue eyes shot daggers at her.

"Get Chris Pacci to cure your lonely nights..._Director_." Jethro practically spat the last word.

He reached over and angrily jolted the elevator back to life. As if to say "_this is how I know_." Jethro reached for Jenny's left wrist and gripped it tightly. He pulled her sleeve down and exposed a gold cartouche bracelet. The name "Pacci" was inscribed on it in hieroglyphics. Jenny stood there with a shocked expression on her face. The elevator doors opened to the level that led to the lobby and the parking lot. Jenny's town car and driver were waiting for her, and Jethro sauntered by not bothering to hold the door open for her.

Jethro would have never known, except that last week he had been training with Pacci, who had been working on improving his fighting skills. Before putting on the boxing gloves Pacci had removed a similar gold bracelet. Only his read "Jenny." Gibbs knew the two had spent time in Egypt together. Gibbs had glanced at the bracelet, then at Pacci, who had stared at the ground. He knew that Jenny and Jethro had shared something in Paris. Gibbs nodded and smiled at Pacci as if to say "_it's all right_."

As he walked in the front door with a dozen red roses in his hand, and a candy bar for Maggie Jethro knew that it was all right...because for the first time in years Paris didn't matter.


	10. McFrustrated

**Author's Note**: Once again, there is a brief love scene in this chapter. I tried to keep it clean, but I am new at writing this type of thing so if anyone thinks the rating needs changed please let me know! Also, thanks for all the great reviews! :) A special shout-out to **AnziaC**...thanks for the inspiration of revealing the secret to the team, I spiced it up just a bit!

"So Kate...are you ever going to bring him around?" Tony DiNozzo asked as he chewed noisily on a breakfast burrito.

"Who?" Kate asked mildly irritated. Maggie had not slept well last night.

"Your fiancee...or did you forget that you're engaged?" Tony said as he took a big bite of his food.

"Tony...you can meet him later, right now we have work to do." Kate said sharply.

"Oh dear God...I thought that wasn't until next week." Tony said ruefully.

"What?" Kate asked as she began checking her e-mail.

"Your crankiness...I thought the PMS wouldn't start until next week." Tony mumbled.

"You freaking....creep!" Kate stuttered as she realized that somehow Tony had memorized her cycle.

"Enough DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he rounded the corner with two cups of coffee in his hand.

Gibbs set one cup down on Kate's desk, and he walked over to Tony and head-slapped him especially hard.

"What was that for?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Disgracing a lady." Jethro said cooly as if Tony should have already known.

Kate stuck her toungue out at Tony. She had won this round.

"How's Maggie?" Kate asked absentmindedly.

"Fine." Jethro replied with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted from the night before. Maggie had been having a lot of restless nights lately.

As soon as Tony's head was turned he and Kate winked at each other. The team may have not known outright, but by now if they didn't have their suspicions they were stupid. Everybody knew how attached Kate was to Maggie. As they had been leaving late one night Tony thought he had even heard Maggie call Kate "Mama" but she wasn't sure. Then there was the small matter of the trip to Indiana. She and Jethro had both been gone from the office for an entire week. Jethro had mumbled something about Baja, Mexico and old friends when DiNozzo had realized his boss was taking some time off, time off that happened to fall during Kate's vacation. Ducky knew all the sordid details for sure. Kate hadn't even told Abby who was her best friend. It just didn't seem like they needed to explain anything, and if they had started to explain themselves what would they say?

"_We finally admitted our love for one another and now we're planning on adopting Maggie once we're legally married_?" Kate shook her head as she thought about it.

"I owe you boss." Kate said as she held up the coffee cup Jethro had placed on her desk.

"Don't worry about it. You're a good worker." Gibbs said as he winked at Kate.

Kate was more than a good worker. She had many talents, and as soon as they got a decent night's rest Jethro couldn't wait for her to showcase her more hidden talents.

"Thank-you." Kate said politely as she smirked at Tony.

"You're late!" Jethro growled at Ziva David.

"I took the wrong train...will not happen again." Ziva said pointedly.

"Damn straight." Jethro growled not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Sorry boss...wreck on the 395" Tim McGee apologized as he walked in, also late.

"Drive around it next time. Use that Federal badge for more than just an ID." Jethro said dryly.

Everybody picked up on the extra grumpiness immediately. It was a day full of quiet assertions, and everybody working hard to stay out of Jethro's way. His smile softened as he snuck up behind Kate and shared an elevator ride with her to autopsy.

"What's wrong grumpy Gibbs?" Kate made a pouty face as she said it.

"You know exactly what's wrong." Jethro growled in a low voice.

"Awww....poor baby, I promise I'll make it better once we have a decent night's sleep." Kate mused as the doors opened.

Jethro let her lead the way...not out of chivalry, but pure lust. He loved the view of Kate's backside, especially when it was accentuated by a short and very tight skirt. Lately he hadn't seen enough of it to satisfy him...although he felt like his desire for Kate could never be satisfied.

Kate stopped just short of the doors leading into autopsy.

"Cool it Jethro...I can _hear _you getting aroused." Kate whispered it playfully in his ear.

The two strode into autopsy together, both giggling. There were no pretenses with Ducky. He already knew the whole story.

"Hello my dear friends." Ducky said as he continued working on the autopsy of a Petty Officer.

"Ducky...did McGee talk to you?" Jethro asked.

"He did." Ducky said as he handed Jethro a file folder.

"Thanks." Jethro said as he flipped thorugh the folder and shut it. Jethro placed it back on the desk.

"You're welcome...and Jethro you'd best get to telling the team eventually...their suspicions are rising." Ducky warned his best friend as Jethro and Kate strode out of the autopsy room.

"We have to tell them Jethro...the sooner the better." Kate said with hostility as she pressed elevator button for the third floor.

"Why are you so cranky?" Jethro demanded.

He knew Kate was short on sleep, but damnit so was he.

"How long did it last between you two?" Kate asked petulantly as she folded her arms and glared at Jethro.

"What?" Jethro asked confused by Kate's irrational questioning.

"You bastard...how long did you sleep with Jenny?" Kate demanded as she hit the power button on the elevator.

"Just Paris...and Madrid...and Italy. She left me a Dear John letter, and I've never looked back. Jethro explained quietly.

"Really?" Kate smiled triumphantly.

Jenny was gorgeous, but it was clear that Jethro wasn't wasting any of his time on her.

"You know...she and Pacci have quite the thing?" Jethro said as he raised his eyebrow at Kate.

"Good for Chris, he deserves a nice woman." Kate said genuinely happy.

"Satisfied?" Jethro asked coyly as he hit the button for the elevator.

"Partially." Kate said as Jethro lightly swatted her bottom before the doors opened into the bullpen.

Kate Todd was satisfied that she didn't have to worry about Jenny. The new Director seemed nice enough, but she was also extremely beautiful. Kate could tell just by the way Jethro looked at her...she hadn't been an ex-wife of course, she had been a lover. All of Kate's fears were extinguished. Jenny had Pacci, and Kate had Jethro. There was no need to worry about the Director swooping in and stealing Jethro.

"I cannot believe she slept all night!" Kate said triumphantly as she watched Ducky's Morgan pull out of the driveway. Maggie was securely fastened into her car seat in the back of the lovely vehicle.

It was Saturday morning. Abby, Tony and Tim would all be arriving shortly. Kate and Jethro had lured them with the promise of lunch. In reality they would be serving lunch_ and _telling them the whole truth. Kate and Jethro were in love, and Maggie would soon legally be their child.

Ducky had graciously taken Maggie to the zoo for a day of fun and excitment.

"We have some time." Jethro said as he snuck up behind Kate as she was curling a section of hair.

She could see his reflection in the mirror, and he checked his watch.

"Jethro...maybe later." Kate said as he continued curling her hair.

"By then Ducky will have returned with Maggie." Jethro said as he moved closer to Kate.

"Let me just finish my hair." Kate sighed heavily.

Jethro could feel something in her mood shift. Usually Kate was more than happy to make love with Jethro, but something had changed.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked as he stood behind Kate and planted a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"What if they're mad?" Kate asked woefully as she set down her curling iron.

"Kate they are our friends." Jethro said as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist.

She was clad in a Zebra print matching bra and panty set, and nothing else. Jethro loved seeing Kate like that, with all her bare skin and curves exposed.

"So friends get mad at eachother." Kate said as she tossed her curls to soften them.

"If they're that upset maybe we shouldn't stay friends with them." Jethro directed as his hands traveled upwards to Kate's bra.

"It's easier said than done." Kate was still tense as she said it.

Jethro decided Kate was too tense for her own good, and there was only one way to relax her. One hand traveled lower and finally settled in the place Jethro had searched for. His insistent touches made Kate forget everything.

"Has it been that long?" Kate practically growled as she rested her elbows on the bathroom counter to steady herself.

"Seventeen days." Jethro said cooly.

It had seemed like an eternity for the both of them , but with work, and Maggie's sleepless nights there was no energy left when they finally had time alone.

"Jethro...just one request..." Kate was panting under his delicate touch.

"What's that?" He asked as he stopped to remove his shirt.

She looked at him in the mirror.

"Go slow...I want it to last." Kate said as Jethro continued to roam his hands up and down Kate's body.

Kate was vaguely aware of being turned around and changing positions several times, catching their reflections in the large mirror...she knew she was screaming a lot, and the endeavor would be worth the sore vocal cords.

***Meanwhile, downstairs at the Gibbs residence***

Timothy McGee had no choice but to park his small silver convertible on the street. Kate's car was already occupying the only parking spot in the driveway. "_Gibbs must have gone to get the food_" Tim thought to himself, noting that Jethro's car was nowhere in sight. He was slightly early, but that was all right. He and Kate could chat for a few minutes.

Tim made his way to the front door knowing that Kate had let herself in. He wasn't sure what this meeting was about, but he thought it might have something to do with their newest team member Ziva. Tim knew there had to be a reason why she was left off the guest list. McGee took his shoes off in the front hall and made his way through the kitchen calling out Kate's name. He thought she was in the living room. That was until he heard her screams from upstairs.

McGee drew his weapon and bounded up the stairs. Somebody was clearly hurting Kate. The screams were insistent, and definetly feminine. McGee kept his gun out and followed the screams to the bedroom at the furthest end of the hall. The door was ajar and the screams were echoing off the walls. McGee made his way into the room. Nobody was there, that's when he noticed the lights in the en-suite bathroom. The screams were definetly coming from inside the bathroom.

McGee busted his way through the closed door.

"Federal Agent!" He screamed brandishing his weapon.

"Damn it!" Jethro's voice echoed off the tiled walls.

Timothy McGee's blue eyes widened in shock and horror at the sight. He closed his eyes tightly hoping to provide Kate with some type of modesty. He really hadn't seen that much of her...a bit of thigh, and the side of a breast. He had seen more of Jethro than anything. That was still too much for the young agent to handle. He holstered his weapon with his eyes still tightly shut.

"What the Hell McGee!?" Jethro yelled as he slowly manuvered Kate into a less precarious position.

"I'm really really sorry! I thought somebody was hurting Kate!" McGee yelled...his eyes still shut.

"Get the hell out of here and go back downstairs!" Jethro bellowed.

With his eyes still closed McGee felt his way out of the bedroom and opened his eyes only when he was in the hallway.

Kate looked at Jethro. In his blue eyes she could only see frustration. They had both been so close...and McGee had ruined it. Not intentionally, but for a Federal Agent McGee should have put the puzzle pieces together. Kate had no shame left.

"At least it wasn't DiNozzo." She said as Jethro gently placed her firmly on her own two feet.

"Thank God." Jethro whispered.

Tony catching them in the act would have been a nightmare. They would have never lived it down.

"Get decent." Jethro said as he picked his clothes up off the bathroom floor and angrily got re-dressed.

Kate made her way downstairs. Tim McGee was nervously pacing in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Kate...my resignation letter will be on Gibb's desk by lunch on Monday." The probie agent said sadly.

"Tim...chill out, I think it's hilarious." Kate said as she eyed McGee carefully. Then the two burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"McGee! Get over here!" Gibbs barked from the living room. He wanted to speak to McGee privately...man to man.

McGee stopped laughing and headed to the living room. He was preparing for everything. Gibbs might shoot, stab, or mame him in some other horrifying way. He might fire him, and last but not least McGee braced himself for the mother of all head-slaps.

"Tim...thank-you." Jethro said uncharacteristically.

"Whhat?" McGee sputtered in surprise.

"You took the time to think about Kate...about keeping her safe. You're one hell of an Agent, even on the weekends." Jethro said with his small smirk.

McGee smiled at the rare compliment.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything personal." McGee said as he looked at the carpet.

"I know." Tim said as he looked his boss in the eye.

" I was promised food!' Tony's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Pizza is on it's way. Abby's bringing it." Kate supplied hoping to keep Tony calm.

"Here I am!" Abby announced triumphantly as she carried two pizza boxes into the kitchen.

"Smells good." Jethro said as he and Tim made their way to the kitchen.

Abby set the food down on the table, and Kate produced napkins, plates, and sodas for everyone. Kate caught Abby's glare.

"_How does she know where everything is_?" Abby wondered to herself.

Abby got her answer as Jethro took a few sodas out of Kate's full hands.

"Let me help you dear." Jethro said as he leaned down and kissed Kate's lips.

Three shocked faces stared at them.

"Wow...don't we have a rule for this?" Tony asked as his pizza fell back to his plate.

"Forget the rules...they were made to be broken." Jethro said as he wrapped an arm around Kate.

"Except number nine...always have your knife." Jethro added as he kissed Kate again.

"Yeah...knives are kinda ummm important." McGee added.

"So...when's the wedding?" Abby squealed as she shoved her way between Jethro and Kate to hug them both.

"We're not sure." Kate said honestly.

"I think it went well." Kate said as she bustled about the master bedroom putting away clean laundry.

It was getting late. The team had left, and Ducky had offered to keep Maggie overnight. Jethro and Kate had cheerfully accepted the offer, desperate for some private time.

"Stop putting the laundry away and get over here." Jethro said as he patted the empty space on the bed next to him.

Kate was more than happy to oblige. After all she wanted to finish what had been started hours ago.

"That certainly beat putting away laundry." Kate chuckled afterwards as a hand lazily rested on Jethro's muscular chest.

"Or building a boat." Jethro said as he rolled on top of Kate and kissed her passionately preparing for round two.


	11. Kitchen Tables and Perfume

1**Author's Note**: This chapter is mostly fluff, but sparks will fly in the next installment! Please, don't disregard the dangers of Sleep Apnea, especially in the very old and the very young!

"Who knew the kitchen table could be so....fulfilling?" Kate whispered in Jethro's ear.

"Or the workbench in the basement?" Jethro added as he stood upright and offered Kate a hand off the table.

"Or the bathroom counter?" Kate added with a smirk.

"Doesn't count." Jethro said quickly.

"What?" Kate asked with a slight confusion.

"We never finished in the bathroom...so it doesn't count." Jethro's blue eyes shined as he explained the situation.

"Well...we don't have to go and get Maggie until five." Kate teased as she stood next to Jethro.

"And it's only quarter after one...." Jethro trailed off as Kate leaned in and grabbed his backside playfully.

"What ever shall we do?" Kate asked in a sad voice.

"Last one to the bathroom buys a case of bourbon!" Jethro yelled as he broke free of Kate's grasp and tore through the house.

Kate was hot on his heels. She was no match for his longer stride and peak physical condition. Jethro was already in the bathroom waiting for her.

"Have fun buying an _entire_ case." He teased.

"You are such a bastard." Kate teased as she moved towards Jethro to close the distance between them.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Jethro teased as Kate stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"This....is unbelievable. Five times in twenty-four hours...my God we're...." Kate trailed off as she and Jethro cuddled. They had managed to make their way from the bathroom back into their bedroom.

"Human?" Jethro supplied.

"I was going to say insane." Kate said with a laugh.

"We're not insane, we're human, and I think we should both take a nap." Jethro said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Great idea." Kate said as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

"Thank God Abby texted me." Kate said as she threw her clothes on.

Kate and Jethro had both slept a little longer than they had liked. Abby had texted Kate about plans for a bachelorette party that Abby insisted on throwing, and thankfully the phone had woken Kate from her slumber. Now it would be the mad dash to Ducky's house.

"This is nuts...Maggie's sleep is affecting the whole family." Jethro said as he yawned and slipped into a t-shirt.

"Let's go." Jethro said the instant he and Kate were dressed.

"Hello Matthew!" Victoria Mallard answered the door a bit too cheerfully.

However, her Welsh Corgi Tyson sat at her feet and growled at the appearance of Kate and Jethro.

"Hi Tyson!" Kate said as she knelt down and waved to the dog. She was greeted with a low snarl.

"You again!?" Mrs. Mallard exclaimed at Kate's presence.

"What are you doing with Matthew?" Mrs. Mallard asked Kate.

"We are engaged." Kate said happily as she extended her ring, unsure if Mrs. Mallard would be able to comprehend the situation.

Mrs. Mallard's eyes shined at the diamond.

"You my dear...we must chat! Lady to lady!" Mrs. Mallard announced proudly as she pulled Kate into the house by her arm.

Kate looked at Gibbs pleadingly. He was laughing inwardly, Kate knew that much for certain...she could tell by the look on his face. She also knew that she was on her own.

"My dear girl!" Mrs. Mallard said as Kate was dragged into the parlor.

"Yes Mrs. Mallard?" Kate asked with a small smile.

"Men are tricky things. If you want a long and happy marriage you mustn't let him into your bed before the wedding night! And you must only wear Chanel perfume to bed! Keep that boy surprised...but I must warn you Matthew looks as if he could..." Mrs. Mallard said it all with a smile, but she was cut off by her son.

Kate was a bit disappointed. It would have been hilarious to hear Mrs. Mallard finish her sentence.

"Mother!" Ducky scolded sharply as he entered the parlor, with Maggie toddling behind him.

"Mama!" Maggie exclaimed happily when she saw Kate standing next to Mrs. Mallard.

"Young lady! I should have known when you wouldn't let me see your knickers!" Mrs. Mallard scolded, assuming that Maggie belonged to Kate...which she did, but not in the way Mrs. Mallard had assumed.

Mrs. Mallard had demanded to see Kate's underpants the first time the two women had met. Mrs. Mallard had explained that it was a formality to assess Kate's character.

"Where's Gibbs?" Kate asked as she picked up Maggie.

"Boxing with Tyson." Ducky said with a smirk just as Jethro slid by the open doors of the parlor with Tyson behind him, growling loudly.

"Tyson enough! Let Matthew alone!" Mrs. Mallard yelled.

Instantly the dog's low growls stopped, and Jethro proceeded to the Parlor without any interference from Tyson.

"Contessa!" Kate exclaimed with joy as she sat on the flowered sofa.

Contessa was happily curled up in a corner of the sofa.

"Essa!" Maggie repeated happily as she played with Kate's necklace.

"Almost ready?" Jethro asked as he appeared in the parlor.

"Yes." Kate said as she eyed the diaper bag and Pack and Play that were neatly organized in a corner of the parlor.

"Before you leave...we must discuss something." Ducky said as Mrs. Mallard sauntered out of the room, humming an old jazz tune.

"What's going on?" Kate asked suspiciously.

She tried to read Jethro's face for clues, but none appeared.

"Sit." Ducky motioned for Jethro to sit. He crowded in next to Kate and Maggie, not wanting to disturb Contessa.

"It's about Maggie." Ducky said as he heaved a sigh.

"Yes?" Kate asked as she gripped Jethro's hand for comfort.

"I can't help but notice that you two have looked a bit bedraggled lately. Jethro mumbled something about Maggie's restlessness during lunch on Friday. I can tell that she hasn't been putting on much weight, which is odd because you two feed her rather well. She has expanded her vocabulary since she's been with you two, but her motor skills are slightly lacking." Ducky said as his eyes misted over.

"Ducky...what are we doing wrong?" Kate asked with fear, scared that she had been neglectful in some way.

"It's not what you are doing wrong my dear, it's what Maggie's body is failing to do. I observed her last night and into today. I believe she is suffering from sleep apnea. She is waking herself up every time she stops breathing...thankfully. I lost count at fifty such episodes last evening. No wonder why you two are exhausted. Every time she wakes up she catches her breath and gets fussy. Her poor brain and metabolism just can't keep up when she is so tired." Ducky explained.

"Ducky...what can we do?" Jethro was gripping Kate's hand as he asked his best friend for advice.

She had never known Jethro to show fear, but he was terrified. She could see it in his eyes. It was the only emotion they hadn't experienced together.

"I have a friend who is a sleep specialist. I already phoned him. He's cancelled an appearance at a conference tomorrow morning. He wants to see Maggie immediately." Ducky explained.

"Will she be all right?" Kate could barely speak. She practically stuttered her words.

"She will be just fine...with the proper treatment. I have a feeling her swollen adenoids may have something to do with this. I also believe that she has allergies, but was never properly treated." Ducky explained.

"You checked her out when we took custody of her...you and Dr. Rhodes both said she was fine." Kate was pushing Ducky for an explanation.

"Outwardly yes, but some things aren't always noticeable on the surface. Four months ago I would have told you she was fussy because of her new environment. Now, I know better." Ducky said as he eyed Maggie.

"Thanks Duck." Jethro said as he squeezed Kate's hand again.

He was telling her to back off without saying a word. Ducky had done them a huge favor. He had possibly saved Maggie's life.

"We're going to head out." Kate said as she stood up holding Maggie tightly, as if it would keep any harm from finding the young child.

"Thanks so much for taking her, and calling your friend for us." Kate added as she kissed Ducky's cheek.

Ducky and Jethro said their good-byes and just as Kate had strapped Maggie into her car seat she was assaulted by the sound of Mrs. Mallard screaming her name.

"Kate!" The old woman yelled as she ran towards the car.

"Yes Mrs. Mallard?" Kate asked politely unsure of what the woman would have to say.

"You'll be needing this." She said with a grin as she handed Kate a small gift bag.

Mrs. Mallard hugged Kate and headed back into the house. Kate got in the car and stared at Jethro blankly.

"What is it?" He finally asked.

Kate opened the bag and looked inside. She laughed hysterically and pulled out the contents to show Jethro...it was a bottle of Chanel Perfume.


	12. Hell's Fury

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Perfectly manicured nails tapped at the hardwood desk. Jenny Sheppard took a deep breath and tried to clear her thoughts. Her blood was positively boiling. She had been in the building a whole five minutes before she had heard the latest gossip. Kate Todd and Jethro Gibbs were engaged. "_To each other_." She thought bitterly to herself

Jenny glanced at the glass shelving in the far corner. A bottle sat full of the dirty habit he had taught her. It might have been 125 proof, and nine fifteen a.m. on a Monday, but Jenny needed something to soothe her. Shamelessly she got up and took the lid off the container, not even bothering to pour it into a glass. She took a hearty swig, and instead of comfort she was greeted with a burning sensation that ripped through her insides. She placed the bottle back and headed back to her desk.

She tapped the button for speaker phone.

"Cynthia...please send up Agent Gibbs." Jenny instructed her assistant.

"Yes ma'am." Cynthia replied politely.

Two minutes later Jenny's phone rang. She checked the caller ID...it wasn't the extension she had been hoping for.

"Yes Cynthia?" Jenny said as politely as she could manage.

"Agent Gibbs is out of the office temporarily." Cynthia explained.

"Send up Agent Todd." Jenny remarked without hesitation.

"Yes ma'am." Cynthia said before hanging up.

"Director?" Cynthia's voice rang loud and clear through Jenny's office.

"Yes?" Jenny said slightly annoyed. It had been fifteen minutes and Agent Todd had not appeared.

"Agent Todd is also out of the office." Cynthia explained.

"Are they in the field?" Jenny asked hopefully.

Cynthia hesitated for a second.

"No Director, they had to take their daughter to a doctor's appointment. Agent McGee expects them back around ten." Cynthia explained over the speaker phone.

Just as Jenny's blood had boiled with anger it now ran cold with disgust. "_Daughter?_" She wondered aloud.

"Yes...they have a foster child." Cynthia explained. She was a bit surprised the Director hadn't known.

"_Shit_." Jenny thought to herself, she hadn't disconnected from Cynthia.

"Very well...when they return send up Agent Gibbs...alone." Jenny added the last word, knowing Cynthia would follow the order explicitly.

"Yes Director." Cynthia said before she clicked off the speaker phone.

In the Bullpen Abby Sciuto was nervously pacing back and forth.

"Abby...we work for the government they might send you a bill for the flooring." Tony teased.

"I just want them to get here!" Abby said as she bit her fingernails.

"They went to see a specialist...those appointments always take longer." McGee said trying to reassure Abby.

"I know...I know." Abby muttered logically as she continued to pace.

"She is in capable hands." Ducky mused as he sat at Kate's desk, thankful that Autopsy was off to a slow start for the week.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Abby glanced wide-eyed.

"Oh...it's only Pacci."Abby said with a frown.

"Nice to see you too." Chris Pacci mumbled as he walked past Abby and headed up the stairs.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Abby yelled back. She had always thought Pacci was nice, and now she was upset that she had insulted him.

Her bad manners were forgotten as Kate and Gibbs appeared behind her.

"Okay...Gibbs sneaking up is creepy...but the both of you...I have to draw the line somewhere." Abby said with exasperation.

"Is she all right?" Abby asked with concern.

"She'll be fine." Kate said with a small smile, trying to believe what she was telling her best friend.

"Surgery next Thursday." Gibbs said plainly.

Ducky's eyes lit up at the information.

"You were right Duck, adenoids, tonsils...they're all going bye-bye." Jethro said as he moved towards his desk.

"It may not be a cure-all!" Ducky warned.

"We know." Kate and Jethro replied in one voice. The doctor had warned them of all the risks, and complications of the surgery.

"What is the problem? May I help with something?" Ziva David piped up from her new desk that had been shoved into a corner of the bullpen. She had once again been left out of the conversation.

"You can start by taking me out." Tony said with a wink. Ziva threw a paper clip at him.

"Oh Ziva...thank-you, but there isn't much that can be done. Our daughter has a breathing problem, but she's got a special machine to help her while she sleeps, and her surgery is next week." Kate explained politely.

She didn't particularly care for Officer David, but she wasn't going to be rude either.

"Well, the best of luck to you all." Ziva said as she returned to some paperwork.

The team scattered with Abby heading back to the lab, Ducky to autopsy, and Jethro and Kate settling in at their desks.

**UP IN DIRECTOR SHEPPARD'S OFFICE**

"May I?" Chris Pacci asked Cynthia politely before he entered the Director's office.

Cynthia nodded yes, knowing Jenny would be happy to see Chris.

"Come in." Jenny said with a small smile as Chris Pacci entered her office.

The door quietly closed behind Pacci.

"Jenny what can I do to help?" Chris asked sympathetically.

"What?" Jenny asked pretending to ignore Chris' concern.

"I can see the stress in your face. Do you want me to order you some lunch?" Pacci asked hoping it would help.

"So I don't look good...is that it? I'm sorry that it's a Monday, and the humidity is wreaking havoc on my hair...sorry that I threw on the first suit I yanked out of my closet!" Jenny barked at him without provocation.

"That's not it at all." Pacci said quietly stunned by Jenny's candor.

"Well then what the hell is the problem?" Jenny spat. Nothing Pacci could say would make her day better.

"Nothing." Pacci said quietly as he rounded the corner to Jenny's desk and began to rub her shoulders.

His helpful massage was cut short by a sharp grip on his wrist. Jenny had put him in a wrist-lock.

"I'm sorry baby." Pacci said as he removed his hands quickly.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Jenny said angrily.

"My apologies once again." Pacci said softly.

"I think I'm going to head back to my desk." He added as he headed out of the office.

Jenny hung her head in shame. She had been so cruel...he was just trying to make her happy. That was part of the problem though. Chris Pacci would never make her completely happy. As soon as she knew Pacci was back downstairs Jenny called Cynthia.

"Send Agent Gibbs up...immediately. Do not let him in until I page him in." She barked at her assistant.

Jenny stood up from her desk and headed to the private bathroom attached to her office. She looked in the mirror. Part of her knew it was wrong, but she didn't really care. Jenny hung her suit jacket up on the back of the door, and undid three buttons on her blouse. Her mint green lace bra was just peeking out from under the thin navy-blue fabric. She remembered a trick from high school. She had used it to break the dress code numerous times. Jenny folded the waistband up under the hemline of her skirt so it was twice as short, with no noticeable wrinkles or bulges. She-reapplied her lipstick, and took the clip out of her hair, letting a cascade of auburn curls fall down her back.

She went back to her desk and phoned Cynthia, this time she opted out of using speaker phone.

"Send him in." Jenny directed as she raced towards the far end of the office.

She perched herself on the armrest of the black leather sofa, one long leg crossed over the other.

"You wanted to see me?" Jehtro Gibbs questioned as he walked in shutting the door behind him.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Jenny said as she tossed her hair playfully.

Jethro smiled. He was thinking about Kate, Maggie, and the life they would all share.

"Thank-you Director." Jethro said as he stood by the conference table.

"Jethro...do you have any secrets?" Jenny asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Plenty." He said, resting a hand on the back of a chair.

"Well so do I." Jenny got up slowly and turned towards the shelf that housed her bourbon. She removed two glasses and poured each half-full.

"Liquor...in a Federal Office building...how classy." Jethro said as Jenny motioned for him to join her.

"It's my dirty little secret." She said with a wink as she handed him a glass.

"Hidden in plain sight." Jethro added dryly as he took the glass from Jenny.

"A toast." Jenny said as she held up her glass, ignoring the comment.

Jethro held his glass up slightly, but allowed Jenny to make the clinking noise between the two containers.

They both swallowed the bourbon slowly, tasting and savoring it. Jenny reached for Jethro's empty glass. She placed both glasses back on the empty shelf making a mental note to clean them later.

She knew what she had to do..now was the time to be shameless.

"So you're really ready for number four?" Jenny mused as she stood oh-so-close to Jethro.

He only nodded.

"And little Maggie...how was her appointment?" Jenny asked with fake concern.

She had pulled the case file and read it hurriedly. She hadn't realized that Kate Todd had the chops to moonlight as a stripper, all for the sake of an investigation. Jenny had actually been impressed, but she'd never admit that.

"She has to have surgery next Thursday." Jethro said with a sigh.

"Poor thing!" Jenny feigned sympathy as she eyed Jethro for a reaction.

"I know...Kate's really upset, even though the surgery is technically minor." Jethro explained.

"I never thought you'd end up with a brunette." Jenny added with a smile as she leaned into Jethro allowing her breasts to brush up against his arm.

"Bad luck with red-heads." Jethro said it with a cocky smile.

Jenny was ready for her epic move. She dug a heel into the shag carpeting of her office. Once she was sure the bottom of her heel was fully entangled she set her plan into motion.

"Well...luck can change." Jenny said as she pretended to head for her desk.

Instead she tripped, and fell into Jethro's arms. At just the right moment she shifted her weight and they fell onto the couch as Jenny had planned. She was breathless. He was slightly on top of her, the weight of his torso resting against her heaving chest. A million memories flooded back into her mind. Kisses, gentle caresses, love-making. She shuddered in delight at the memories.

"Mmm...cozy." She whispered it into his ear and nibbled playfully at his earlobe.

"Jen. Don't do this." He muttered angrily as he attempted to remove himself from the couch.

Her hands flew up instinctively, and she dug her nails into his arms.

Jethro twisted, and jerked his arms just so. He flew off the couch and put some distance between them. Jenny sat up, and looked at him with a pouty face she had mastered long ago. He glared back at her. His silence speaking volumes.

"Say something Jethro." Jenny pleaded with him. She was beyond embarassed.

Jetrho strode over to the couch. He knelt just so he was straddling Jenny. She looked up into his blue eyes with sudden surprise. She knew he couldn't deny his feelings for her. She had won. Victory was going to taste very sweet. He placed his hands on Jenny's shoulders and pinned her back up against the sofa. His hot breath panted into her ear. He could feel her shudder at the sensation. He leaned in further and bit her earlobe. Not a nibble, or a tug, but a full on bite. He stopped somewhere between intense pain and drawing blood. Now Jenny was straining against the iron grasp of his legs, and whimpering in pain.

"You only want what you can't have and you can't have me now..._baby_." Jethro hissed the last word before getting up and exiting the office.

It had been his pet name for her in Paris.

Jenny sat on the couch for a long while. She was painfully embarassed. She had thrown herself at him like a Lolita-esque schoolgirl. It became clear to Jenny that he really did love Kate. She knew that it really was over between them. She couldn't make him love her, but she could make him suffer. Shit, she could make him miserable. Jenny carefully re-arranged her appearance. The conservative, buttoned down side of Jennifer Sheppard waited behind the desk in a large leather chair as Kate Todd stepped in.

"You wanted to see me Director?" Kate Todd asked cautiously as she entered the Director's office after lunch.

"Kate...please sit." Jenny motioned to the chair that sat on the opposite side of her desk.

Kate sat and waited for the Director to speak.

"I just wanted to offer my congratulations. I think it's just wonderful. You know what they say...the fourth time is a charm." Jenny added the last little part as her own personal insult.

Kate realized she knew something Jenny didn't. Kate wasn't wife number four, she would be wife number five. Jenny and Jethro had been intimate, but never close enough for him to spill his deepest secret to her. Kate felt victorious.

"Oh you didn't know?" Jenny pretended to look horrified as she eyed Kate.

The Director had mistaken the lack of response for shock.

"Oh...I know....three wives and a few lovers all of them red-heads." Kate said as she stared at Jenny. Kate couldn't figure out why, but she suddenly wanted Jenny to know that she knew too. About Paris, and a letter that had broken Gibb's heart.

Jenny stared at Kate. She would have never thought that Jethro would have shared something like that with her.

"I think it's wonderful that he's a father figure now. He must get along so well with little Maggie." Jenny added unwavering in her prying.

"He is a father, not a father figure the adoption will be complete once we are married." Kate said, angry that Jenny had incinuated that Jethro wasn't completely a father.

He was a damn good father for Maggie, and once upon a time he had been a wonderful father to Kelly.

"Lovely." Jenny said feigning enthusiasm.

"I'm awfully sorry to hear about Maggie. I hope all goes well." It was the first truthfull remark Jenny had made all day.

"Thank-you Director." Kate said as she got up to leave.

Kate had her hand on the doorknob just as Jenny decided to deliver the staggering blow.

"Agent Todd, one more thing..." Jenny trailed off as Kate turned to look at her boss.

"I'm going to need your transfer request filled out by Thursday. It's unfortunate but family members are not permitted to work together." Jenny smirked like a cartoon villain as she said it.

"You'll have it after I speak with Sec Nav. He's coming over for dinner tonight." Kate said with a small smile as she exited the office.

Kate hadn't realized until she had begun living with Jethro just what good friends he was with the Secretary of the Navy. After several well-prepared dinners and evenings of entertainment Kate knew that he'd be more than happy to help her out with a small favor. They made too good of a team, Jethro's gut, Kate's profiling. Sec Nav would never allow for them to be split up.

The door shut rather loudly behind Kate Todd. Jenny leaned her head back and sighed. Clearly it was a no-win Monday.


	13. Three Amigos

**Author's Note**: I was inspired to write this because I think if Ziva and Kate had ever met they would be friends. I also think Abby and Ziva would be friends too. Maybe not best friends, but the group would get along well...at least I hope.

"Can she take Ella with her?" Kate asked the nurse nervously.

"Of course she can, but we have to prep Ella for surgery too." The nurse responded without missing a beat.

She was used to nervous parents, scared children. She had been a pediatric nurse for fifteen years and it came with the territory. Kate looked confused as the nurse left the room.

"Good work Maggie!" Kate said happily as she turned to Maggie who was laying in bed.

"Proud of you." Jethro whispered as he smoothed Maggie's curls out of her face.

It was the day of Maggie's surgery and she was doing just fine. She hadn't squirmed one bit when the nurse had inserted the IV. At her age Maggie was almost oblivious to what was going on. She looked up at her parents and giggled.

"All right...I hear we have another patient to prep?" The nurse had returned.

"Yes." Jethro said as he took Ella from Maggie's side and handed it to the nurse.

"You can't be serious..." Kate giggled as she saw what the nurse was holding in her hands.

"She'll match all the nurses!" The woman in bright yellow scrubs said happily as she placed a surgical mask securely around Ella's trunk, and then placed blue booties around all four of Ella's feet.

"Ella!" Maggie said happily as the nurse placed the elephant next to the young girl.

"Ella will be with you the whole time!" Kate said wishing she could be the one to stay with Maggie.

"Are we almost ready?" The surgeon asked as he popped his head in the door of Maggie's room.

"Yes Doctor." The nurse replied as she smiled at Kate and Jethro.

"All right then see you in there Sandy!" The surgeon waved as he made his way down the hallway.

"Okay time for hugs and kisses!" The nurse directed.

Kate and Jethro kissed and hugged Maggie, who was then wheeled down a long hallway.

"We'll have her back to you in less than two hours." The nurse reminded them as Maggie disappeared.

The second Maggie was gone Kate burst into tears. Jethro wrapped her in his arms as they stood in the now empty room. He ran one hand through her hair gently attempting to comfort her.

"Shh...Kate she's going to be just fine. Hundreds of kids have this done everyday." Jethro reminded her.

"I know!" Kate said with hostility as she began to cry harder.

"Don't be scared. Ducky wouldn't let this surgeon anywhere near Maggie if he wasn't competent." Jethro said it trying to reassure Kate.

"I just wish I could help her ssss-somehow!" Kate blubbered.

"You are helping her. You saved her from an awful life. We're taking the time to take care of her Katie. She loves you for it. I can tell." Jethro's words must have finally resonated with Kate because her crying didn't stop but it slowed.

"I've been through this once before. She'll be better before you know it." Jethro said reassuringly.

"Kelly?" Kate whispered through her tears.

Jethro nodded. Constant throat infections and allergies had been the reason why Kelly had her tonsils removed at age four. He smiled at the memory of her constantly requesting banana pudding. It had been her favorite, and while she recovered Jethro and Shannon had indulged her need for the soft food. Jethro held Kate in his arms for awhile longer until her tears stopped completely. The couple made their way into the waiting room on the pediatric floor. Kate looked around. She wasn't the only one who looked nervous. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had been crying either. Several other women sat in uncomfortable chairs with red eyes. They all nervously flipped through old magazines. Their husbands sat next to them, most likely contemplating how they'd avoid dying of boredom.

Kate quietly observed people it seemed to calm her nerves. She began making up profiles and background stories on all the moms and dads waiting with her.

"I know what you're up to." Jethro teased as he held Kate's hand and whispered in her ear.

Kate smiled slightly. It was keeping her entertained, and more importantly it was keeping her calm. She had assessed the situation. Most of the parents were in their late twenties or early thirties almost all professionals. Kate was relatively focused until she started realizing that parents who had shown up after them were leaving before them. She glanced at her watch. Two and a half hours had passed.

"This is nuts." Kate said as she glanced at her watch for the thousandth time in five minutes.

"Don't worry. I told them to be extra careful with Maggie. They're just taking their time." Jethro said. He wanted so badly to see Kate smile. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs?" A quiet voice echoed through the waiting room. It was the same nurse as before, clad in blue surgical scrubs instead of her everyday yellow ones. Her hair was pulled up in a blue cap, and a mask hung around her neck. She had a clipboard tucked under her arm.

"Yes?" Kate said cautiously, silently happy at the mistake in the names.

"I need you to come with me." Sandy said as politely as possible.

Kate's knees were shaking as she stood up, and feared the worst. She vaguely remembered Jethro's hand guiding her out into the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked unable to contain her concern.

"Yes, she's fine Mrs. Gibbs...we realized what time it was and I didn't want you to worry. There was a lot more swelling than anticipated so everything is taking a bit longer. The surgeon also wanted you to sign this. If you're okay with it he'd like to put tubes in Maggie's ears. She's got a lot of fluid sitting in there." Sandy explained as she handed the clipboard and a pen to Kate.

Kate looked at Jethro. He nodded in agreement with everything Sandy had said. She signed the form and handed it back to the nurse.

"She'll be just fine." Sandy reminded Kate as she turned and headed back towards the operating room.

Forty-five minutes later the surgeon came out to talk to Kate and Jethro.

"She did great." He said with a big smile.

Kate practically collapsed into Jethro with relief. He steadied her with a firm hand around her shoulders.

"It took a bit longer than I wanted, but I figured if we did as much work as possible right now it would avoid later surgeries. I always try to avoid multiple surgeries with young children. I am sure the nurse already explained that Maggie will be here with us tonight, and after I have a look at her tomorrow we'll probably be sending her home. Ideally I'd like to see Maggie at home in time for dinner tomorrow. When she wakes up don't be afraid if she's confused, or babbling a lot. Young children react to anesthesia much differently than adults. Any questions?" The surgeon asked as he looked at Kate.

There was something about this woman that threw the surgeon. He couldn't quite figure it out, but Kate looked as if she could tear somebody apart and stomp on the shreds when she was done. He was scared of her.

"Nurse Sandy said something about swelling?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes...it's not uncommon in children with sleep apnea and allergies to have swollen sinuses and throats, it makes my work a bit more complicated that's all. I must say that Ella makes for a very good assistant." The surgeon explained smiling. The elephant had been quite the surprise as he had walked into the operating room.

"Anything else?" He added helpfully.

"Nope." Jethro said quickly before Kate could accost the doctor with more questions.

"Sandy will come and get you when we have Maggie all settled." The surgeon explained as he turned and left.

Kate let out a huge sigh of relief as she turned to face Jethro.

"I told you so." Jethro smiled at Kate as he cupped her chin and kissed her gently.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she kissed Jethro back.

"For what?" He asked unsure of what Kate was referring to.

"Saving me from myself. If I was all on my own I'd be a basket-case. I don't know how single parents do it." Kate mused.

"Thank God we're not in that situation." Jethro said as he led Kate back to the waiting room.

"She looks...good!" Kate said in surprise as she reached into the crib and held Maggie's hand.

"She does...considering." Jethro said as he stood on the opposite side of the crib and admired Maggie.

Maggie's face was a bit swollen, and she had her IV still in, but those were the only signs of any surgery. She was sleeping quietly, one hand clutching Ella tightly.

"Hey guys!" A quiet voice hissed from the doorway.

Kate looked up to see Abby and Ziva standing there.

"We brought you some dinner!" Abby said happily as she pointed towads the bag she was holding.

Kate sniffed. She could smell something Italian. She glanced at the clock. It was already quarter to eight. She hadn't realized just how much time had passed.

"We figured you'd need your energy." Ziva added quietly.

Kate stepped out into the hallway with the two women.

"We also brought some survival gear." Abby added happily.

"What?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Not that kind of survival gear." Abby explained knowing that Kate was thinking of knives, camoflauge and a flare gun.

"This kind." Ziva said proudly as she held up black canvas tote bag that had the word "Bride" written on it in clear rhinestones.

"You guys are too sweet!" Kate gushed as she hugged both women.

"Well, when Ducky informed the team that everything had gone well we began to realize that you'd be stuck with awful cafeteria food if we weren't here to help!" Abby said happily.

"Yes...thank you for saving us from the mystery meat!" Kate said as she took the bag that Ziva was proudly holding up.

"Ducky said you would be spending much of your time watching Maggie sleep. With Abby's help we found some things to keep you entertained" Ziva explained.

Kate rummaged through the bag. It was full of bridal magazines, and one issue of "Tatoo Weekly." Clearly, Abby had assisted in the purchasing process.

"Wonderful!" "Kate exclaimed as Jethro made his way to hallway.

"We brought dinner." Abby said as she handed the bag to Gibbs.

Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek as a sign of thanks.

"Silverware, napkins, plates, even soda...it's all in there!" Ziva added happily.

Gibbs looked over at Ziva in surprise. He had no clue what she was doing here.

"Thank-you so much." Kate said.

"No problem. We're going to head out so you guys can eat...give Maggie our love!" Abby said as she waved and headed down the hallway to the elevators with Ziva behind them.

"How nice of them." Kate gushed as she chewed on her alfredo.

"Very." Gibbs said as he inhaled a piece of eggplant.

"What's in the bag?" Jethro asked as he pointed to the black tote bag Ziva had brought.

"Bridal Magazines." Kate said proudly.

Jethro groaned.

"They're all the same." He said knowingly.

"Well if you really want a fall wedding we've got to get planning." Kate said as she threw her empty plate in the trash.

"I know." Jethro mused as he sat back in the chair.

"Thank goodness I have the next two weeks off, when Maggie is sleeping I can start calling around." Kate was already trying to organize some of the plans, at least in her mind.

"Sounds great." Jethro said as he leaned over and kissed Kate.

"Arre you excited?" Kate asked as she reached for Jethro's hand.

"Very." Jethro said honestly.

"Why?" Kate asked with a knowing smile.

"Because this time I know it's right." Jethro said as he kissed Kate again.

"I love you." Kate whispered as she cuddled up next to Jethro.

It was just past midnight. Maggie had woken up for a short time, and she had managed to eat some chicken broth. The nurses all said she was doing well. It was going to be a long and very cozy night for both Jethro and Kate on the tiny sofa in Maggie's hospital room. Kate had decided the risk of a sore back and neck were worth being there in the middle of the night. Kate's worst fear was Maggie waking up alone and scared.

"I love you Katie." Jethro whispered as he and Kate both drifted off into sleep.


	14. Protection

1***One Month Later***

Jenny Sheppard sat at her desk and traced one finger around the embossed calligraphy.

"_How nice_." She thought to herself.

It was the invitation to Kate and Jethro's wedding. Jenny had been a bit surprised. She figured the invitation had been sent more out of etiquette than anything else. She was stunned to see that the ceremony would be in a Catholic Church.

Jenny was now trying to come up with anything she could to torment the happy couple. After shamelessly throwing herself at Jethro she had realized that he didn't love her. Maybe she couldn't stop the wedding but she could certainly make Kate and Jethro miserable.

She wanted to decline the invitation but there was one slight problem. She knew that Pacci had gotten one also and he'd expect her to go with him. Jenny sighed. She would figure something out...eventually. She couldn't stop their love, but she could prolong their misery.

"You can't be serious!" Kate Todd practically screamed it across the bullpen as she checked her e-mail.

Life had gone so well since Maggie had recovered from her surgery. She had healed quickly and was now thriving. In the short time she had put on weight, slept through the night, and now she was even walking better. Kate was on cloud nine, and she just couldn't see the curve-ball coming that hit her like a major-league fast pitch.

"Even I think it's nonsense." Ziva said simply.

It had taken time, but Gibbs and the other team members had warmed up to Ziva. She now freely added her opinion without fear of rejection, or disdain from the team.

Ziva was referring to the e-mail that Director Sheppard had sent out. Effective immediately every agent was required to perform three weeks of protection detail per year. It was absurd, some agents were great at protection details, while others belonged in the field working on cases. The schedule had been made an six months in advance and Kate grimaced when she saw it. Kate was working third shift right through the holidays. From Christmas Eve to right after New Years. Jethro was scheduled to work nothing but third shift right before their wedding. As far as Kate could tell Jethro's last scheduled shift fell the night of their wedding. In a small font under the schedule it was written "_No shift switching allowed...for any reason_."

"Really?" Kate said as she hit delete on the e-mail.

"Think she's trying to target you?" Tony asked sarcastically.

In the corner Ziva was trying to think of some way to help Kate and Jethro. Ziva had tried to warn Jenny that she was out of control, abusing her power and acting like a catty girl in high school. Ziva now realized that such a serious conversation should not have taken place over martinis.

"Cram it!" Kate snarled loudly.

"Elevator!" Jethro grunted as he walked down the carpeted stairs.

He had tried to talk some sense into Jenny, but she had rambled on about procedure and not mixing things up too much. That had been her reasoning for not allowing shift changes. It was of course, completely bogus.

Kate stood up and made her way to the elevator. She snuck in under the arm Jethro had up to keep the doors from closing.

"Everybody!" Jethro bellowed loudly as Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo made their way to the elevator.

Once they were all inside and the doors were closed Jethro hit the power button.

"Okay...clearly the Director has some issues. The only thing that can be done now is to beat her at her own game. Unfortunately Kate and I have already called in our favor to SecNav for the year, so unless Kate wants to make a four course dinner again that's not an option." Jethro said plainly.

"Maybe I can have somebody in Mossad help." Ziva said with a smile. She was thinking that Mossad could help provide some sort of distraction. Exactly what kind Ziva was unsure, but she wasn't going to let anybody ruin Kate's wedding.

"We can't kill her!" McGee said quickly.

"I wouldn't kill my best friend...although I think she is going a bit overboard." Ziva said it as she looked at Kate with sympathy.

"We're low on options. This reminds me of a great movie." Tony chimed in.

"Shut up DiNozzo. This is serious!" Kate hissed.

"What's bigger than this? How do we get around an _entire_ detail?" Tony asked as he leaned against the handrail.

Kate's eyes grew wide.

"That's it!" She said as she jumped up and down.

"Tony, thank-you!" Kate said as she kissed DiNozzo on the cheek and flicked the power on button for the elevator.

Four faces looked at Kate in shock.

"I am really resisting the urge to head-slap you right now." Jethro said dryly as he smiled at Kate.

"It was only a kiss." Kate said playfully as the doors opened up and they returned to the bullpen.

"Okay team...everything from here on out is need to know only. Jethro I need your cell phone and an interrogation room all to myself." Kate said as she grabbed some paper and pen from her desk.

"Why?" Jethro asked as he handed over his phone.

"Need to know. I'm not spilling the beans until this all works out." Kate said as she ran towards the hallway that housed the interrogation rooms.

Kate spent much of the afternoon on the phone writing and re-writing flight plans, motorcade details, and attempting to memorize a busy schedule. She emerged from an interrogation room just before five p.m. a triumphant grin on her face.

"Why my phone?" Jethro asked, already knowing the answer as he stood outside waiting for her.

"Every call from my desk can be recorded, I can't take that chance." Kate said as she handed the phone back to Jethro.

"Smart girl." Jethro grinned as they walked back to the bullpen.

"Got it?" Tony asked hopeful as Jethro and Kate returned.

"Maybe." Kate said with a coy smile.

"Come on just spill it." Tony said with a grin.

"He doesn't even know." Kate said as she pointed to Jethro.

"Dang." McGee said knowing that Kate had something big up her sleeve.

The next morning Gibbs was checking his e-mail. He and Kate had arrived before anybody else. There was a slight correction to the schedule. It appeared that no protection detail would be necessary the weekend of Kate and Jethro's wedding. The Director had apparently accepted an invitation to spend time at Camp David with the First Lady and President. The Secret Service would be taking care of all protection needs.

He smirked his usual little grin and looked over at Kate. He couldn't even begin to imagine the amount of phone calls necessary to pull such strings.

"Nice work." He said with a wink.

As a small reward Kate rolled her chair away from her desk. She had on a skirt and she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. Jethro caught the small flash of red lace, and he was extremely grateful to whomever had thought of itty-bitty underpants.

Jethro glanced around the bullpen. Now was not the time for Abby to sneak up, expecting her morning Caf-Pow. The coast was clear, and he signed one of the few phrases he had taught Kate.

She blushed bright red at the mere thought. It was going to be a three shots of espresso kind of day. Kate would need all the energy she could muster to make it through to the evening.


	15. best, worst, first

1"I never thought I'd say this...but I'm so glad I'm working tonight." Jethro mused as he holstered his weapon and grabbed his badge and ID.

"I'm glad you're working too." Kate said with a small smile as she lounged on the bed.

"Maybe I should work these details more often." Jethro joked as he leaned down and kissed Kate on the lips.

"Probably not." Kate giggled.

"You're right." Jethro said as he pulled Kate upright.

"It's going to be fantastic!" Kate said as she knelt and leaned into Jethro.

"You're going to be awfully hungover." Jethro informed Kate.

"Really?" Kate asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Jethro said as he kissed Kate again and exited the bedroom.

"Don't forget to start pushing Pacci." Kate yelled to Jethro.

Kate followed Jethro down the hall. Maggie was already at Ducky's for the night. Jethro was off to his appointed assignment of working a protection detail, or as he and Kate liked to call it "babysitting the Director."

"Who's on tonight?" Kate asked as she stood in the kitchen.

"Me and Erichson." Jethro said as he grabbed his keys.

"In or out?" Kate asked.

"In." Jethro said heaving a sigh.

"Great." Kate muttered under her breath. It was a Friday night, and Jenny would probably find some way to torment Jethro as he stood in her foyer attempting to protect her.

Usually both agents stood outside the brownstone but in the past week there had been several non-specific threats against the Director. Kate had a slight suspicion that they were originating with Jenny though. The threats were detailed enough to be taken seriously, but not specific when it came to times or places. Now one agent had no choice but to stand in Jenny's foyer for hours at a time, just waiting for something to happen.

"Let's get this party started!" Abby yelled as she made her way into the kitchen, loaded down with bags.

"And I'm leaving." Jethro said as he kissed Kate and headed out the door.

"I can't believe this!" Kate said as she looked around the living room.

A few hours had passed and she and her closest girlfriends were having quite the time at Kate's bachelorette party. It had all been Abby's idea. Kate hadn't wanted to go bar hopping, so Abby decided they'd bring the party to Kate. Ducky had taken Maggie for the evening and now Abby, Ziva, Paula Cassidy, and Kate's girl friends from the Secret Service were all drunk and giggling in the living room. Kate was wearing pink and black pinstriped pajamas, and a bridal veil. A dozen of her closest and drunken friends surrounded her.

"It's all going to come in handy!" Paula Cassidy teased as Kate eyed the pile of lingerie that had been gifted to her.

"I love it!" Kate exclaimed.

"We need more shots!" Ziva said as she passed around a bottle of watermelon flavored vodka.

Everybody filled their shot glasses.

"To the bride!" They all toasted before swallowing the alcohol.

"Now its' time for games!" Abby explained as she stood up.

"What's first?" One of the women asked.

"Umm...it's one I picked up at the party store. It's called best, worst, first." Abby said as she rummaged through a bag.

"All right the object of the game is to fill out the best place, the worst place, and the first place you've ever done it. Don't write your name on it. When it's filled out place it face down in a pile. I'll shuffle the deck so to speak, then we read them aloud and try to guess who is who. If you guess wrong you have to do a shot. If you guess right the person who wrote it does a shot." Abby explained as the stack of pink paper and pens made its way around the room.

"Do what?" Ziva asked.

"You know... "it." Abby said as she looked at Ziva incredulously.

Ziva's English had drastically improved but she was still confused by American innuendo.

"Oh my." Ziva said with a giggle as she began writing furiously.

"All right!" Abby said as she began rummaging through the completed papers.

"Here's the first one... gulf-stream, Rock Creek Park, and dorm room." Abby announced as she read the slip.

"Paula?" Kate said with a sly grin.

"Damn it!" Paula said as she reached for the bottle of vodka.

"Tony?" Paula asked angrily as she finished her shot. If he had opened his mouth she was going to kill him.

"Nope. I'm not stupid though." Kate said with a giggle.

"Rock Creek Park?" Ziva questioned.

"Umm yeah and it is rocky!" Paula said as she grimaced remembering the pain of a boulder that had found it's way into her spine.

The women howled with laughter.

"Okay this one is...strange." Abby mumbled as she read it slowly. "Sydney Opera House, Sahara...Cargo plane." Abby finished.

The room was strangely silent. Kate looked around. She was trying to remember who had been to Australia and Africa. None of her friends seemed to fit the criteria.

"No takers?" Abby said sadly as time passed.

"I'll guess." Paula said as she looked around the room.

"Ziva?" Paula said quietly.

Ziva only nodded as she turned bright red. She waited for the bottle of liquor so she could take her shot.

"This one is...amazing!" Abby said as she read the responses.

"White House ....beach...dorm room." Abby read aloud.

Kate's face instantly turned red.

"Katie dear...could this belong to you?" Abby said with a wicked grin as she held the paper up.

Kate knew the truth. It didn't belong to her. It belonged to her friend Alexa. Alexa was still an active agent, and although the alcohol must have lowered her inhibitions she should have _never_ written such a thing. Even though it was after hours her career was at stake. Kate weighed the risks. Her list had been benign enough. She only hoped Alexa was still sober enough to play along.

Kate nodded yes.

"You dog! I always knew it!" Nancy Blake shouted as she handed Kate the bottle of vodka.

In the far corner of the living room Alexa was praying silently that she'd be able to figure out what was Kate's...or the entire party would find out they weren't telling the truth. She only hoped Kate was still sober enough to help her out.

"Now for a few more!" Ziva said as she reached for the stack

"My bed...frat house...dorm room." Ziva read aloud.

Alexa waited for the telltale sign. Using her left hand Kate pretended to toss her hair carelessly. This was it. It was the old signal they had used on protection details. It took group forever to guess. Probably because it was wrong, but finally Nancy had guessed that it belonged to Alexa.

"You prude!" Nancy yelled as Alexa gulped some vodka.

Nancy was clearly the bully of the group. Now Kate remembered why she hadn't liked working with the loudmouth.

"I know...I'm boring." Alexa sighed as she sat headed to the kitchen to throw out the now empty bottle.

"Grab another one!" Abby yelled.

"Bride picks the flavor!" Kate said as she hopped to her feet and ran into the kitchen.

Kate made sure she and Alexa were alone in the kitchen. She could hear giggling from the living room.

"Thank you for saving my ass." Alexa said as she leaned in to hug Kate.

"Thanks for Camp David." Kate said as she returned the hug.

"How about pomegranate?" Kate said as she eyed the table full of alcohol.

Alexa nodded, eternally grateful that Kate had saved her career.

"Is Jenny still being a psycho?" Alexa asked as they headed back to the living room.

Kate only nodded as she re-joined her bachelorette party. Apparently they had all moved on to a new game called "Pin the manhood." Taped to the wall was a muscular man dressed as a cowboy. Guests were blindfolded and spun around. Then they had to attempt to place the manhood where it rightfully belonged. So far none had hit the mark. Kate giggled as she watched Ziva place hers on the cowboy's hat.

***OVER AT JENNY'S HOUSE***

Jethro glanced at his watch. He could only hope Kate was having fun. He however was bored to tears standing in the foyer of the large brownstone. It was just after midnight. Jenny's driver had dropped her off just after ten, and she had immediately headed upstairs. Chris Pacci had been with her, but he had ducked out by eleven thirty. Jethro had heard the sounds of running water. Clearly, Jenny was showering and getting ready for bed. Jethro was entertaining himself with imagining what the bachelorette party might be like just as he heard an ear-piercing shriek from the bathroom. Jethro bolted up the stairs and drew his weapon. The screaming continued.

Jethro knew the brownstone all too well, he made his way to just outside the master bathroom where the door was slightly open, but the screams had ceased.

"Director?" Jethro barked loudly. His weapon still in his hand.

"J-j-j-Jethro?" Jenny's quivering voice replied quietly.

"Are you all right?" Jethro asked loudly.

"Ummm...yes, I think." Jenny said softly.

"Are you decent? What happened?" Jethro demanded answers.

"I'm fine...I might need some help though." Jenny said in a shaky voice.

Jethro had no choice but to enter the bathroom. He kept his weapon drawn and opened the door.

Jenny was sitting on the tiled floor, a towel wrapped snugly around her. Her long legs stretched out in front of him, her bare shoulders were glistening with water droplets and her long red hair dripping water onto the floor. On her right calf Jethro could see a large gash that was oozing blood. He re-holstered his gun.

"I was shaving...and I cut myself...I didn't mean to scare anybody, it just took me by surprise." Jenny stammered as she looked up at Jethro with wide eyes.

"You got yourself good." Jethro said as he knelt down to survey Jenny's leg. He ran a rough hand on her smooth skin.

"It took me by surprise..I'll be fine, why don't you just head back down to the front hall?" Jenny said as she looked at Jethro's face searching and hoping for some sort of reaction.

"Director...this looks deep." Jethro said as he ran a hand along the cut.

"It can't be that bad..I was only shaving." Jenny said with a pout.

"It's bleeding...badly." Jethro said as he stood up and retrieved a towel from the linen closet.

He knelt back down and tightly wrapped the towel around Jenny's leg.

"Everything okay up here? I heard screams." Agent Erichson was panting and standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His weapon was drawn in anticipation.

"I'm fine." Jenny said as she batted her eyelashes and looked up at the young agent.

"She's cut herself shaving...I'm going to call for Ducky." Jethro said as he reached for his cell phone.

"Okay...I'll make sure to let him in, I'll go back to post now." Erichson said as he turned and holstered his gun.

"I don't need Ducky." Jenny protested as Jethro maintained pressure on Jenny's leg.

"Yes you do." Jethro said gruffly.

"These kinds of cuts always bleed a lot." Jenny said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah Duck...I need you over here, She's probably going to need stitches. Yeah...just bring Maggie along for the ride. I can watch her while you take care of Jenny." Jethro said as he hung up his phone.

"You know Jethro...maybe you misunderstood me...I don't need Ducky, I need you." Jenny said softly as she let the towel that had been around her fall to the floor.

Jethro drew in a deep breath and averted his eyes. This was unbelievable. Jenny was absolutely insane.

"I told you...that's what Pacci's for." Jethro hissed as he refused to look at Jenny.

"I can't believe you can deny this." Jenny said sadly as she realized her latest plan to coax Jethro into a clandestine tryst hadn't worked. She knew Ducky was on his way, so she re-did her towel quickly.

"Jen...you're out of control." Jethro hissed.

He couldn't take much more. She was acting insane. One man could only tolerate so much. Jenny was about to say something when Ducky entered. He had his black bag tucked under one hand, and Maggie resting in his other arm, sleeping peacefully.

"Let's trade." Jethro said as he removed the pressure he had on Jenny's leg and took Maggie from Ducky's arms.

It was two a.m. before Ducky finished his work

"Five stitches. She'll be just fine. Quite the shower hazard." Ducky mused.

"Duck...she did it on purpose. She keeps trying to get me to hook up with her. She's out of control." Jethro explained as Maggie slept on the couch in Jenny's home office.

"Third attempt." Ducky said swiftly. Jethro had shared all the other run-ins with Ducky. He was hoping that Ducky could talk some sense into Jenny, but so far it was to no avail.

"Well...hang in there. She will come to her senses soon enough. I do hope this is a passing phase." Ducky said with a smile as he picked up Maggie and headed to his car.

It was just after seven a.m. when Jethro arrived back home. He had no clue what would be waiting for him. The kitchen was littered with empty alcohol bottles, and at some point in the evening the girls had ordered pizza. Jethro peeked into the living room. A dozen women were all sprawled out on the floor tucked into sleeping bags. Kate was on the couch curled up next to Abby. Jethro was silently thankful that DiNozzo wasn't there to make an obscene joke. Jethro silently tip-toed through the sea of people. Kate was still wearing a bridal veil. He leaned down to gently remove it from her head. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

"Morning." Jethro whispered.

"Morning." Kate replied, the taste of stale alcohol on her tongue.

"How you feeling?" Jethro asked quietly.

"Do you have your weapon on you?" Kate asked.

Jethro opened his coat to reveal his handgun firmly in it's holster.

"Put me out of my misery." Kate teased as she kissed Jethro good morning.


	16. shortest chapterever!

**Author's note: I don't often write short chapters but I challenged myself to write a one page chapter in a half-hour. The inspiration came to me while I was making an omlette. It is mostly fluff but please...enjoy!**

It was the Monday after her bachelorette party and Kate Todd returned to work happy.

"Hey bachelorette..." Tony DiNozzo said with a smirk

"One more word...and I will shoot you." Kate said. She was of course teasing, but it still made her laugh to see the expression on Tony's face when she said such a thing.

She was busily checking her e-mail. Of the thirty messages in her inbox only one seemed important. It was from Director Sheppard and it had been sent out to all Agents. The subject line only read "protection schedule."

Kate clicked on the e-mail waiting to see what horrors awaited her and Jethro. Kate almost fell out of her chair as she read the e-mail. _"Due to extensive international travel during the holidays my previously scheduled detail will not be needed. If anyone has questions or concerns please direct them to Chris Pacci." _

Kate was dumbfounded. Her plan had actually worked. She and Jethro had convinced Pacci to take Jenny to the Carribean for Christmas. Now Kate wouldn't have to worry about missing Maggie's first Christmas. The elevators dinged open and Jethro appeared with two cups of coffee. He set on Kate's desk and their eyes met. Kate only nodded as she and Jethro both headed back to the elevators. As soon as the doors were closed Kate spoke.

"It worked! They'll be in Cabo for Christmas!" Kate exclaimed as she jerked the elevator to a halt.

"Most excellent!" Jethro said as he hugged Kate tightly.

"You're very persuasive." Kate teased as she rested a hand on Jethro's backside.

"Pacci's not hard to control." Jethro said plainly.

"I'm glad you did all that convincing." Kate said wickedly. As her other hand came to rest low on Jethro's front.

"Mmmhmm." Jethro said as he wiggled out of Kate's grasp. It felt so good, but he couldn't risk something like this at work.

Jethro leaned over and hit the power button and the elevator moved.

"He's going to be on duty twenty-four seven." Kate mused, realizing that Pacci would be exhausted from protecting Jenny all on his own.

"He already is." Jethro replied sarcastically as the elevator doors opened up just in time for them to see Chris Pacci following Jenny up the blue carpeted stairs to her office.

"He's like a lost puppy!" Kate exclaimed as she made her way back to her desk.


	17. All About Ari

1**Author's Note: Another short one...I was inspired at work. So either I have a really boring job or I can't pay attention...either way it's getting written up! The next chapter will be longer...wedding and honeymoon! :)**

"Wow...who is this?" Kate asked as she held up a photo frame. She was picking Ziva up on a busy Saturday morning. All of the bridesmaids were scheduled for their final fitting at the dress shop. Ziva had once again wrecked her car, and it was in the shop, so Kate had offered her a ride.

Kate stood in Ziva's living room as Ziva finished getting ready. Before Ziva could respond Maggie reached towards the frame.

"Boy." Maggie said as she pointed at the frame that held a picture of a dark-haired dark-eyed and very handsome man.

"Yes it is a boy!" Kate said happily.

"What?" Ziva asked as she made her way from her bedroom back into the living room.

"He's handsome...is he a boyfriend?" Kate asked hoping Ziva had somebody to make her happy.

"No." Ziva said simply as she walked past the frame that Kate was pointing at.

Kate looked around for clues. A smaller frame on the mantle housed a photo of a young Ziva with an even younger girl, and the boy standing next to them. Kate peered at the photo. They were all beautiful and they all looked similar.

"I didn't realize you have siblings!" Kate said happily as she turned to look at Ziva.

"Had." Ziva corrected.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to pry." Kate said as she picked Maggie up.

"It is...how do you say? No sweet?" Ziva asked as she reached for her purse.

"No sweat." Kate corrected.

"No sweat." Ziva said simply.

"It seems like so long ago. Their names were Tali and Ari. He was in medical school when it happened. He came home for a vacation, and decided to take Tali shopping. It was her birthday, sixteen year-old girls everywhere worry about their appearance. She just wanted a few new outfits. If I had not been working I would have gone with them also. There was a suicide bomber, and I never saw them again. Tali...she was the best of us." Ziva explained. As she reached for her keys.

Kate searched Ziva's face. There was no emotion that Kate could perceive. Mossad had trained Ziva well.

"I am sorry." Kate said.

"It is hard to be the only one left. My father has high expectations." Ziva said with a glint of sadness in her eyes as she motioned for Kate and Maggie to follow her out the door.

Kate hugged Maggie even tighter, sensing that life was indeed very fragile.


	18. Lost at Sea

1

It was a beautiful October morning in Annandale, Virginia. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Kate Todd was taking in the scene before her. She stood in a large dressing room at the church, surrounded by the women closest to her. Today was her wedding day.

"Pretty Mama!" Maggie said as she toddled over to Kate.

"Pretty Maggie!" Kate exclaimed as she picked Maggie was wearing a simple white satin dress and matching shoes.

Maggie waved at herself in the mirror, and Kate waved back.

"It's almost time!" Kate's mother announced.

"I can't believe it!" Kate said with a delighted squeal as she kissed Maggie's cheek.

"Here I am!" Ducky announced proudly as he made his way into the large dressing room where the bridal party was assembling.

"You look so handsome!" Kate gushed as she turned from her reflection to admire Ducky.

"I love the kilt!" Kate added.

"Boy?" Maggie asked as she tilted her head and eyed Ducky's outfit.

Clearly Maggie saw a plaid skirt where others saw a kilt.

"Yes, Ducky always has been, and always will be a boy." Kate said happily as she handed Maggie to Ducky.

"Boy?" Maggie repeated as she squirmed in Ducky's arms and reached for his glasses.

Ducky only nodded as Maggie removed the glasses from his face.

"I need those!" Ducky yelped as Maggie threw the glasses to the floor.

"Uh-oh!" Maggie said with a delightful giggle as Kate's mother bent over to pick up Ducky's glasses.

"It's about that time." Ducky said as he sighed and looked at Kate.

"I know." Kate said as she eyed her mother and sister.

"Finally." Kate's sister said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're still single Ashley!" Kate retorted.

"I'm six years younger than you!" Ashley hollered as she stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

"Girls!" Kate's mother scolded.

The two girls abruptly stopped fighting as Ducky and Maggie exited.

"Okay...are you all put together?" Kate's mother asked nervously as she eyed her daughter.

"Yes mom." Kate said quietly as she eyed her mother.

Sally Todd stared at her oldest daughter. She was an absolute vision in her ivory wedding gown. The tight, strapless bodice encrusted with delicate beading clung to Kate's lovely figure while the satiny skirt billowed out in layers of pouf. A rhinestone tiara sat on top of Kate's perfectly curled hair.

"You look so good." Kate's Mother added as she stepped back making sure everything was in place.

"My girls look good too!" Kate said as she eyed her bridesmaids.

Abby, Ziva, Ashley and Alexa all turned at the mention of their names. Kate knew that the dresses, and the color had been just perfect. Sunset orange looked lovely on all the girls, especially Abby and Ziva because it accentuated their dark hair. Kate knew that fall had been the perfect time for her wedding.

"But we don't look better than the bride!" Abby said happily as she reached for her bouquet.

"Damn straight!" Kate teased as she reached for her own bouquet.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Abby rushed to answer it.

"Yes Timmy?" Abby asked as she flung the door open and saw McGee standing there in his tuxedo, a hand over his eyes.

"Tim why are your eyes closed?" Sally Todd asked in surprise.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was...decent." Tim said as Kate could see a faint blush run through his cheeks.

"How chivalrous." Sally said with a grin.

"We're ready. Maggie is safely stationed on the altar with Ducky and Gibbs." McGee informed the group as he kept a hand over his eyes.

"We're all naked." Abby said as she reached up and removed McGee's hand.

McGee's blush deepened as he quickly realized that all the women were fully dressed.

"Abby!" Tim exclaimed out of exasperation.

"Don't be such a boy-scout Timmy." Abby said as she linked arms with her partner and headed out the door.

"Mom...we're ready to seat you." Charlie announced as he stood outside the door.

"This is it!" Kate said with a smile as she hugged her mom.

"Kate...I'm really happy for you." Kate's mother said it so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Yes, she had been hesitant at first, even cautious, but now she knew that Jethro Gibbs was the right choice for her daughter.

"Thanks." Kate said as Charlie escorted their mother to the chapel.

"Daddy...let's go." Kate said as her father linked his arm in hers.

The bridal party had processed in already and now the congregation stood, waiting for Kate.

As she walked slowly down the aisle Kate took a deep breath and looked around. She had never seen a Catholic church look so beautiful, not even at Christmas time. Kate looked through the congregation. There was one face she was delighted to see. Jack Gibbs sat squeezed in between two of Kate's cousins. It had taken some pleading but Kate had managed to get the Gibbs men to resolve their heated differences. Kate knew better than most that every family had its ghosts, but she couldn't imagine her wedding day without her family present. Jack was Jethro's only living relative. Their issues were far from resolved, but they had resolved enough of the past to make Jethro actually _want_ his father at his wedding.

Her eyes moved to Jethro. He stood on the altar, next to the Priest, his hands clasped tightly, and he looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Ducky stood next to him as best man, holding Maggie. Behind Ducky stood Tony and McGee. Kate looked slightly left. It was just the order she wanted it. Abby who had refused the title of maid of honor. She had rambled on about how it was archaic and rife with sexism. Kate had just sighed heavily and explained that no matter the title her best friend would be first in line. Ziva, Ashley, and Alexa all stood behind Abby smiling. Her brothers were seated next to her mother, all in their best suits.

Kate's walk came to an abrupt halt...she was at the end of the aisle, the altar and Jethro stood before her. Gently, her father kissed her cheek and handed her off to Jethro.

"Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?" The Priest asked.

"Her mother and I." Mark Todd said in a shaky voice. She was an adult, and she had her own family now, but it was so hard to let her go.

Jethro gripped Kate's hand tightly as her father made his way back to his seat.

The entire ceremony seemed so surreal to Kate. She had been to so many weddings, they had all gone so fast, but hers was almost painfully slow. She tried so hard to pay attention to the readings, and the sermon, but it was to no avail. She wanted to hear those magic words. The ones that made it all official. Now was the time, their wedding party surrounded them as they stood on the highest step of the altar. Kate and Jethro both repeated after the Priest, and she bit her lip to hold back a giggle as he pronounced them man and wife.

She couldn't contain a hearty laugh as Jethro looked deep into her eyes and dipped her back for the sweetest kiss she had ever known. As he returned her to a more upright position Kate could hear the ringing of applause in her ears. She looked over and smiled at Jethro. The congregation was standing and clapping...for them. So far, it had been the best moment of Kate's life.

The applause died and the congregation sat. The Priest nodded at Kate. She knew this was going to be her second favorite part of her wedding day. She had been sure of that the instant the priest had suggested it. On cue Ducky walked over and placed Maggie in Jethro's arms. The trio remained at the center of the altar along with the Priest.

"Today we have joined Caitlin and Jethro in marriage. A sacrament not to be taken lightly. It is full of responsibility, honor, and commitment. Caitlin and Jethro liken this to the commitment of being a parent. Today we are so blessed to have Margaret Mae with us, here in our presence. Caitlin and Jethro have committed their lives to raising her, and giving her all the love she needs. She will be legally adopted in a few weeks, but the happy couple would like to declare their love and commitment to Margaret before God. So it is today that I ask of both Caitlin and Jethro. The following..." The Priest took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"Caitlin and Jethro...is it your intention that you both raise Margaret together in a loving Christian home, that you both provide for her needs and her spiritual development?" The Priest asked as he looked at the happy couple.

"Yes." Kate and Jethro replied in one loud and very happy voice.

"So be it. May God bless this child." The Priest raised his hand above Maggie's head and blessed her.

"Much like we use rings as a symbol of love, Caitlin and Jethro have their own symbol to share with Margaret." The Priest continued as Ducky handed Kate a small blue velvet box. Kate opened it with shaky hands and removed the small silver cross. She gently unhooked the delicate chain and placed it around Maggie's neck.

"I love you." Kate whispered in Maggie's ear. Kate's eyes were welling with tears.

"So do I." Jethro said as he looked at the both of them.

"Pretty!" Maggie said as she grasped her necklace.

Kate giggled at the sentiment as she turned to face the congregation. A flashbulb instantly blinded her as the Priest proudly announced that the Gibbs' were a family.

Kate's eyes were still blurry as she heard even more clapping. Maggie was returned to Ducky's waiting arms. The rest of the ceremony, photos and most of the reception sped by too fast for Kate's liking.

"I don't want it to end." Kate whispered as she leaned into Jethro and moved slowly with him on the dance floor.

"It doesn't end...we're married." Jethro said as he inhaled deeply.

"At least the food was good." Kate teased back.

"For eighteen bucks a plate it should have been." Jethro teased.

As the song ended Kate could feel tears welling up in her eyes. This was it. Her wedding day was over. Kate and Jethro caught a quiet moment alone with Maggie before Ducky whisked her off for the evening.

"Goodnight!" Kate said loudly as she and Jethro exited the reception hall.

"We love you!" The wedding party shouted as they attempted to organize the gifts on the table.

Kate giggled as she tried to figure out the best way to get into her car. The skirt of her wedding dress billowed around her, and crept up the side of the car window.

"Kate...I can't find the gearshift." Jethro teased as he got in and started the engine.

"Hahaha." Kate teased back.

"No...I'm serious." Jethro said with another laugh. He knew her dress was puffy but he hadn't realized just how much pouf was there.

Kate did her best to move her dress around. Something must have been right because before she knew it they had arrived home.

"Here we are my bride." Jethro said as he parked the car.

"Home sweet home." Kate said as she got out of the car and looked at the place that she would call home for the rest of her life.

"Yes it is." Jethro said as he picked Kate up and carried her into the house.

"That's enough!" Kate teased as she swatted at Jethro's shoulder.

They had made their way through the front hall and into the kitchen.

"Nope." Jethro teased as he carried Kate upstairs to their bedroom.

"Tired?" Jethro asked as he set Kate down and turned on the light.

"Exhausted." Kate replied as she stretched and let out a yawn.

"Well unless you're sleeping in that dress it has to come off sometime." Jethro teased as he stood behind Kate and wrapped an arm around Kate's waist.

"I feel the same way about that tuxedo...Mr. Gibbs." Kate said as she leaned back into their comfortable embrace.

"My lovely wife...what is your heart's desire this evening?" Jethro asked as he kissed Kate's bare shoulder.

"Out of this heavy dress, and into a hot bath!" Kate said as she wiggled free from Jethro's embrace, his kiss leaving a warm sensation all through her.

She made her way into the bathroom and over to the big marble tub. She reached over and tried to turn the faucet on. Her arms were plenty long enough, but the tight bodice of her gown constricted her movements.

"Jethro!" Kate whined in exasperation.

No reply.

"Jethro!" Kate whimpered again.

"Were you looking for me?" Jethro asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with two champagne glasses and one bottle of champagne in his hands.

"I can't reach." Kate said as she attempted to demonstrate her frustrations for him.

"Let me help." Jethro said as he set the glasses and bottle down on the bathroom counter and made his way towards the tub. He reached over Kate and turned the hot water on.

"Happy now?" Jethro teased.

"Very." Kate said as she stood next to him.

"Now about that dress..." Jethro said as he spun around so he was behind Kate.

"You're pretty good at this." Kate mused as Jethro quickly undid the complicated corset-style laces that held her dress together.

"I plead the fifth." Jethro said as he continued to free Kate from her satin and taffeta prison.

It was then that Kate realized he had done this four times before. He probably had more experience with heavy wedding dresses, and complicated closures than most seamstresses.

With each inch of skin that was exposed Jethro began to place a trail of hot and sweet kisses down Kate's back. The heavy bodice finally released itself and Kate let out a sigh of intense pleasure. For the first time in twelve hours she could breathe normally.

"That good..." Jethro murmured as he placed a kiss on the small of Kate's back.

Kate could only moan. She wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't find a way out of her mouth. Jethro slowly pushed the heavy skirt past Kate's hips.

"Oh my God." Jethro lamented as he helped Kate step out of the sea of fabric.

"Yes?" Kate questioned as Jethro looked up at her.

"That is a lot of underwear...I think there might be more underwear than dress." Jethro teased.

"Umm...they told me I had to wear this." Kate said petulantly.

"Who are these people? I need to shoot them." Jethro said as he smirked at his new wife.

"The seamstresses at the dress shop. With a dress like that I have to wear all this." Kate smiled as she said at and ran a hand up and down her frame to accentuate all of the white undergarments she was wearing.

"What is that white...thing?" Jethro asked as he pointed at Kate's lower half.

"It's called a crinoline." Kate said dryly.

"Or public enemy number one." Jethro teased as he hugged Kate and tugged the garment off of her hips.

Once again Kate was gently removed from the sea of fabric by Jethro's steady hand.

"Much better." Jethro said as he eyed Kate.

Slowly he made his way over to the counter and poured two glasses of champagne.

"No bourbon?" Kate asked.

"Not for an occasion so sweet." Jethro said as he handed Kate a glass.

"To us." Jethro said as he held up a glass.

"To us." Kate chorused as they clinked glasses and drank champagne.

"You can't get sleepy yet!" Jethro teased as he leaned in to kiss Kate again.

"I had a busy day." Kate said as she reached for her champagne and sipped it.

Kate wanted to move, but her body wouldn't let her. The tub felt so nice as the warm water swirled around her and the jets relaxed her muscles. Kate chuckled as she looked around the bathroom. Her dress was in a heap on the floor, and the various pieces of Jethro's tuxedo were scattered everywhere.

"It looks ridiculous!" Kate said aloud as she surveyed the scene.

"Yes, but our objective was achieved...we are both naked, and drunk." Jethro said as he kissed Kate's cheek.

"I have one more objective for tonight." Kate said as she stood up and climbed over Jethro to make her way out of the tub.

"What's that?" Jethro asked as he stood and exited the tub.

Kate bent over and handed him a towel.

"Dry off and meet me in bed, then I'll let you know." Kate said as she wrapped a towel around herself and disappeared into the bedroom.

Kate braced her hands against the railing. Her red sun dress flapped in the wind. The smell of the ocean assaulted her senses. Jethro stood behind her, his arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"This is the best money we've ever spent." Kate mused.

"I know." Jethro said simply.

The entire team had persuaded them to take a real honeymoon. Kate had been unbelievably nervous about leaving Maggie for an entire week. Even in Ducky's capable hands Kate was worried. She had finally relented when Abby had begun leaving travel brochures on Kate's desk with exotic locales highlighted. They had been on the ship for one day, and Kate already loved it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Kate said happily.

"Same here." Jethro sighed as he looked at the ocean in the pale moonlight.

The next day the ship would be docking in the Bahamas. Kate had never been to the Carribean and she was excited to see what each island had to offer.

Kate shivered as the wind picked up.

"Let's get you back inside." Jethro whispered as he ran his hands up and down Kate's arms.

"But it's so beautiful out here." Kate pleaded.

"I can keep you warm...inside." Jethro whispered as he kissed Kate's neck.

Kate took the hint and turned in Jethro's arms. They made their way hand-in- hand back to their bed. Kate sighed as she fell onto the soft mattress, warmer now that they were inside. The cruise ship was huge and Kate was sure she would get lost, but this was her honeymoon after all, and all that really mattered was knowing where the bed was.

The next morning Kate frantically rummaged through her purse. The ship would be docking soon and she was just waiting for Jethro to return with their coffee so they could disembark for their adventure. She needed them. However, the familiar purple packet was nowhere to be found. Now more than ever she _needed_ her birth control pills. At the rate they were going she and Jethro would end up with a litter of children if she didn't take them.

Kate heaved a sigh as she stood up and shook the contents of her purse furiously on the bed.

"Looking for these?" Jethro stood in the tiny cabin next to the far side of the bed. He was holding the purple packet between his thumb and forefinger, dangling it just out of Kate's reach. His blue eyes danced, and his lips were set in their usual crooked grin.

"How did you do that? I didn't even hear you come in!" Kate said exasperated.

Kate looked over at the table. Two cups of coffee sat there. He had time to enter and put the coffee down before she had even noticed him.

"Why do you have those?" Kate demanded as she crossed her arms.

She wasn't even going to attempt to take them from him. Clearly, he was trying to mess with her mind.

"Well Kate...let's have our first husband to wife chat." Jethro said as he put the pills back into his pocket.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" Kate asked with concern.

"Depends on who you ask." Jethro said truthfully as he eyed Kate.

"What's going on?" Kate asked in a shaky voice.

"Well...I've been thinking....now that we're married and all, I don't think I want you using these anymore." Jethro stammered as he pulled the pills out of his pocket.

"What?!" Kate asked in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Kate...I want a baby. With you. Maggie needs to be a big sister." Jethro said as he looked into Kate's eyes from across the bed. For the first time in two and half years he couldn't read her mind, and it was killing him.

Kate swallowed hard. She exhaled deeply and stared at her husband.

"You hate me don't you...it's too soon?" Jethro was actually doubting himself. He had known better but he had pushed her anyways.

Kate dug a heel into the carpet. Her eyes darkened and glazed over as she fought back tears.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs...Give me my pills!" Kate demanded as she held out her hand.

Jethro put the packet into Kate's delicate hand. She noticed that for the first time since she'd known him he was shaking.

Kate felt the smooth plastic in her hands. She knew exactly what to do. She turned and bolted towards the balcony. She flung open the sliding glass doors and ran onto the small balcony. She wound her arm up triumphantly and pitched the tiny packet into the ocean. Her pills were now lost at sea. She made her way back into the cabin. Jethro was standing frozen in shock. He hadn't moved from his spot by the bed. For the first time ever Kate had rendered him speechless.

"I want a baby too." Kate said quietly, stating what was now painfully obvious as she made her way over to Jethro and kissed him passionately. Tears stung at her eyes. She was so incredibly happy that it made her cry.

Kate barely brushed the contents of her purse off the bed with one hand as Jethro lay her down. Their love-making had taken a new and interesting turn, more purposeful than just physical pleasure and as Kate lay in Jethro's arms afterwards she let out a sigh hoping Maggie would be a big sister soon.

"You know...it doesn't happen instantly." Jethro whispered with disdain.

"I know." Kate said as she curled up into his embrace.

She had heard the girls talk about it at the gym, and the office, and everywhere else. It seemed as if most women her age already had a few children. Kate knew she would be just like everybody else. Her hormones would adjust in time, and she'd certainly be pregnant by Christmas.

"The good news is we can get a lot of practice!" Kate said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I like that idea." Jethro said as he drifted off to sleep.


	19. bandages, burgers, bathrobes

1"Hello Caitlin! All ready for tomorrow?" Ducky asked as he continued his autopsy.

"Yes." Kate said happily.

It was finally the big day. All of the paperwork had been filed, and by noon the next day Maggie would officially belong to Kate and Jethro. The adoption would be complete. Kate was so excited she could hardly stand it. The fact that tomorrow was Valentine's Day only made things better. Kate was so happy she had butterflies in her stomach. That persistent feeling had been there for a few days now...and Kate loved it.

"Got anything for me Ducky?" Kate asked as she approached the autopsy exam table.

Kate glanced down at the body Ducky and Palmer were expertly assessing. It was so sad, a young Naval officer, gunned down for no apparent reason. That's why Kate was in autopsy. She needed to find a motive. She needed to know all she could about this young man.

"I must say your husband is rubbing off on you Caitlin." Ducky mused.

"Sorry." Kate said as she waited for Ducky's opinion.

"Quite all right....coming from you it doesn't sound so harsh." Ducky said as he placed something in a specimen jar.

"To Abby please." Ducky said as he handed the jar to Jimmy Palmer.

"I'll take it...if that's all right...I mean chain of evidence and all. I have to see if she downloaded his cell phone records yet." Kate explained.

"It's just fine...sign for it though." Ducky said as he handed Kate a pen.

Kate tried to reach for the pen, but she couldn't. She was seized by an awful feeling. She could see the pen, but she couldn't grasp it...and now suddenly her color vision was gone...everything seemed so hazy. She felt heavy and light all at the same time. She gripped the side of the autopsy table for balance.

"Ducky!" Kate shouted as she crumpled into Jimmy Palmer's arms.

"Kate...Caitlin...My dear girl...Kate...say something." Ducky's voice resonated in Kate's ears.

She could hear him, but she couldn't reply. She was sleepy, or something a lot like it. She was somewhere dark and warm, and it beckoned to her strangely. On some level she wasn't really aware of Kate ignored Ducky and slipped back into the blackness. Kate's nostrils flared at the foul stench of smelling salts. Her eyelids fluttered. She could hear Ducky encouraging the process.

"That's it my dear...let me see your pretty eyes." Ducky coaxed as the smell permeated Kate's nose.

She opened her eyes slowly. She was somewhere cold, hard, and bright. Kate realized that she was on an autopsy table.

"What the hell!?" Kate asked in confusion as she attempted to sit up. Ducky's firm grip held her to the table.

"I told you the cold would do the trick Mr. Palmer." Ducky said knowingly as he moved the hand holding the smelling salts away from Kate's nose.

"My dear...you blacked out for a moment. Are you all right?" Ducky asked with concern as he hovered above Kate.

Kate nodded that she was just fine, when she obviously wasn't.

"Kate bit it in autopsy! Kate's got a weak stomach!" DiNozzo teased from somewhere in the room.

He had walked in just to see Kate fall into Palmer's arms.

"Enough Anthony! Now is not the time." Ducky scolded.

"Kate...can we do anything for you?" Jimmy asked as he stood over Kate.

"You caught me...that's good enough." Kate said with a smile.

"Kate have you been sick at all?" Ducky asked wondering if Kate had a cold or the flu.

"I skipped breakfast...Maggie and I were running late and Jethro's been gone for three days, I know I only have one child but two-year olds are a bit much to handle...I just need to eat." Kate said simply as she slowly sat up with Ducky's help.

"What have I told all of you about skipping meals?" Ducky scolded as he leaned into Kate and hugged her.

"That it's bad?" Tony said from the far corner of the autopsy lab.

"Listen to him...for once he is right." Ducky said as he nodded to Jimmy Palmer.

Ducky braced himself against Kate to provide her with extra support as Palmer walked away. He returned a few minutes later with a blood-sugar meter and a bandage.

"No wonder why you passed out!" Ducky said as the test results appeared on the screen.

"I can't believe you actually have pink bandages down here!" Kate exclaimed in awe, she was still lightheaded and the bandage over the tip of her finger where Ducky had checked her blood sugar seemed fascinating to her.

"You're a bit woozy yet." Ducky said with a chuckle as he walked to his desk.

"This is by no means the best thing to have, but until we can get you some real food it will have to do." Ducky smiled as he unwrapped a candy bar and handed it to Kate.

With a speed that surprised even her, Kate inhaled the candy bar.

"Ducky...it's almost lunchtime...I'm going to head out and bring Kate some real food. Do you guys need anything?" Tony asked.

"I'll have a Cobb Salad!" Kate said happily still staring at her finger and the shiny pink bandage wrapped around it.

"She'll have a cheeseburger and some fries and a Cobb Salad." Ducky added as Tony headed towards the elevators.

"One cannot live on salad alone my dear." Ducky said as he looked at Kate who was still sitting on a cold metal table.

"I eat other stuff too." Kate smiled as she looked into Ducky's caring eyes.

"This table is really cold." Kate whined.

"Oh...I completely forgot...my apologies." Ducky muttered as he helped Kate off the table.

"Let's get you back upstairs where it's warmer." Ducky said as he led Kate to the elevator, one hand firmly around her waist.

"Thank-you Ducky." Kate said as the elevator doors closed.

"No need to thank me...all the credit goes to Mr. Palmer, he caught you." Ducky smiled as the doors opened.

"Kate...are you all right?" Abby asked as she followed Ducky and Kate back to Kate's desk.

"Fine." Kate said angrily. She didn't like to be fussed over.

"Here." McGee said as he chivalrously pulled out Kate's desk chair for her.

"Do you need any candy?" Ziva asked with a smile as she produced some taffy from her desk.

"No thank-you." Kate said as she sank into her chair. She was trying so hard to be polite.

Jenny Sheppard had been making her way downstairs when she had stopped in her stiletto heeled tracks to see what all the fuss was. Apparently, for some reason everybody decided it was time to fuss over Kate Gibbs instead of doing their work. Everybody was fawning over Kate, and pampering her. Jenny slowly made her way down the steps and into the bullpen.

"Don't you all have work to do? Or is it party time at NCIS?" Jenny asked dryly as she stood in the middle of the bullpen and glared angrily at the small crowd around Kate's desk.

"Director Sheppard!" Ducky said happily as he turned around. He was still in his scrubs and it must have looked like party central to unknowing eyes. Ducky had recognized her angry tone instantly. Years of working with her left him capable of dealing with her.

"Let's walk for a moment." Ducky said as he wrapped an arm around Jenny and led her over to the corner of the staircase where everybody hid when they wanted to talk.

"She had a bit of a spell. She's most likely hypoglycemic." Ducky explained as he watched Jenny's green eyes harden.

"A spell? What is this the 1800's...women get overwhelmed and they have spells?" Jenny asked angrily.

"No...nothing of the sort. She skipped breakfast, and passed out. I checked her blood sugar. She was out cold for over a minute." Ducky explained hoping Jenny would calm down.

Now that Jethro was a married man Jenny had no right to be so jealous, or angry at both Jethro and Kate. They had all made their choices in life, and Jenny had chosen to abandon Jethro in Paris years ago. He had moved on and she hadn't. Ducky realized Jenny's choices had been her own, but she didn't realize that, at least not yet. Ducky stood in the corner as Jenny straightened her shoulders and headed towards the bullpen. Ducky followed her as fast as he could.

"Kate...would you like to go home? I'll let you and Jethro both have the rest of the day off. He can take you home and make you a nice lunch." Jenny said in a kind voice.

"Thank-you Director, but I'm just fine. Ducky took excellent care of me, Tony is getting me lunch, and Jethro won't be back until later tonight." Kate said it all in the kindest tone she could muster.

"Oh...was that training thing still going on?" Jenny asked in fake surprise. She glanced around the bullpen pretending to search for him. She knew Jethro was in Norfolk He had been there for three days. She also knew Kate would never cave in and go home. She just wanted to remind an already miserable Kate that Jethro wasn't close by to comfort her.

"Yes Director." Kate said with a small smile. She did wish Jethro was there to hug her, but it was all right because Kate knew he'd spend plenty of time with her later that evening.

She had learned how to play Jenny's game months ago, and so far Kate and Jethro had both won every round. Thinking ahead and knowing the rules in advance had afforded Kate a stress-free wedding day and Christmas with Maggie.

"Very well. If you need anything...don't hesitate to ask." Jenny said it with a sickening sweet voice as she turned and headed back to her office.

Kate devoured every last bite of the lunch Tony brought her. She couldn't recall eating so much in one sitting, but it tasted good, and as she made her way back down to Autopsy just before leaving for the night she was almost ashamed to admit she was hungry again.

"Excellent. You may go home, you may drive, but please, call me if you need help. We can't risk anything happening to little Margaret right before the big day." Ducky said with a smile as he held up the machine used to test blood sugar. Kate just needed a hearty lunch, and she was as good as new.

"I will." Kate said as she stood up and kissed Ducky on the cheek.

"You're not going to tell her?" Jimmy Palmer asked accusingly as he stood behind Ducky.

"Tell her what?" Ducky asked trying to conceal his smile.

"The dangers of hypoglycemia and diabetes. Both serious medical conditions she should be aware of." Jimmy Palmer said as he pushed his glasses up.

"She only missed one meal! It can be a temporary condition." Ducky reminded the young man as they both started getting ready to leave for the evening.

Kate was exhausted. She had cheated and she was still exhausted. Not forcing herself to cook dinner was a small victory. She had indulged Maggie in a meal at Burger Town for dinner. Kate's head raged in pain, she was extremely hungry and as she had stared at the menu Kate suddenly realized she couldn't smell anything. Nothing sounded appetizing, but she was starving. It was the strangest feeling Kate had ever known. Her head continued to pound as she half-heartedly ate her meal. She had heeded Ducky's warnings with caution. Jethro wouldn't be home until after nine and Kate put Maggie right in the tub when they got home from dinner. Kate was hoping she could trick Maggie into an early bedtime and catch a nap before Jethro returned home. It had only been three days but Kate missed him terribly, and she was dying for some alone time with her husband.

"Sweet dreams...Mommy loves you." Kate cooed as she tucked Maggie in.

"Love Mama." Maggie said in a sleepy voice as her eyes closed, heavy with sleep. Ella was tucked in snugly next to Maggie and Kate smiled as she turned to leave.

Kate closed the door to Maggie's room halfway and headed downstairs. She grabbed two ibuprofen and a bottle of water. Kate flopped onto the couch and called Ducky. She had never had a headache this bad.

"Caitlin...are you all right?" Ducky asked with concern.

"Yeah Ducky, I'm fine...is it normal to have a headache?" Kate asked.

"You probably need some rest." Ducky said reassuringly as Kate thanked him and hung up the phone.

Ducky sighed as he placed his cell phone back in his pocket. Jethro had only been gone three days and Kate was incredibly overwhelmed. He was worried about his young co-worker.

Kate glanced at the clock. It was seven-thirty. She could get a decent nap in before Jethro returned. Kate closed her eyes hoping that sleep would make her raging headache disappear. Kate smiled before she even opened her eyes. She was curled up on the couch, and a firm but gentle hand was rubbing her shoulder. Kate didn't need to see who it was, she already knew.

"Hi honey." Kate murmured as her eyes fluttered open. Sleep had erased her headache.

"Hey sweetie." Jethro purred as he leaned over and kissed Kate's lips.

"Mmm...I missed that so much." Kate said as she licked her lips, savoring the kiss Jethro had given her.

"I missed you and Maggie." Jethro said as he leaned in again and kissed Kate once more.

Kate broke off the kiss and sat up.

"We missed you. I'm exhausted. I don't think I've ever said it before, but thanks for all the work you do around the house. It's amazing." Kate said as she slowly stood and wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck.

"I'm exhausted too. I just don't sleep well when you're not there." Jethro said as he wrapped his arms around Kate's waist.

"I'm guessing Maggie's in bed?" Jethro said with a hint of sadness as Kate nuzzled his neck. He had wanted to be home to tuck her in.

Kate nodded.

"She has a big day tomorrow." Kate said happily as she kissed Jethro's neck gently.

"We all do." Jethro said as his hands ran lower to rest on Kate's backside.

"How was training?" Kate asked as she tilted her head so she could look in Jethro's eyes.

"It was training...a lot of work, and a mild annoyance." Jethro grumbled as a hand gently squeezed Kate's bottom.

"Jethro!" Kate giggled at the sensation.

"Caitlin!" Jethro giggled and teased back.

In retaliation Kate squeezed Jethro's backside.

"Wow! Watch it...it's been four days and I can't be held responsible for what happens next." Jethro warned Kate as his blue eyes danced.

Still in their embrace Kate looked up at her husband.

"Really?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Jethro only nodded.

Kate tugged at Jethro's hand and grasped it tightly. It took all of her effort but she dragged him out of the living room and up the stairs. Once he realized where they were headed Jethro picked Kate up and carried her to the bedroom. They both tore each other's clothes off in a hurry and they were standing there in front of the bed, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

"No..." Kate said as she shook her head. She hadn't spent time with him in four days and hurriedly making love and falling asleep quickly afterwards did not count as quality time.

"Take your time." Kate said as she leaned up and kissed Jethro on the cheek.

Jethro knew exactly what Kate wanted. Since they had gotten married it had become a favorite ritual of hers. Truth be told Jethro didn't mind either, because it always seemed that a hot bath and neck massage always ended exactly where he wanted it to. He turned and headed towards the bathroom. Kate smiled as she could hear the sounds of water running. He was filling up the large tub for her. Well, to be exact her and him. Kate headed for the walk-in and grabbed her satin robe. She put it on and headed into the bathroom, wondering why she had bothered with a robe.


	20. Good night baby

"Nice robe." Jethro teased as he poured something under the faucet.

Kate inhaled deeply. Her sense of smell was off. It wasn't the usual lilac and vanilla, but she couldn't place the scent either. She glanced at the bottle in Jethro's hand. It was new.

"What is that?" Kate asked with a smile.

"Strawberry passion." Jethro said as he set the bottle of bubble bath down on the ledge of the tub.

"Jethro I can't believe it!" Kate said as she rested her hands on her hips in surprise.

A new bottle of bubble bath in a bottle exactly that color, and shape with that specific label meant only one thing.

"Jethro Gibbs...you suffered through the hell of going to the Bath Store?" Kate grinned as she said it.

Jethro loved what Kate brought home from the Bath Store, but he couldn't stand going in there. He referred to the crowded and smelly store as "a living nightmare" mostly because it was always packed with people, mostly women oohing and aahing over candles, lotion, deodorant or any other product that could have scent added to it.

"Anything for you. Happy Valentine's Day...one night early." Jethro said as he extended a hand in Kate's direction.

"Thank-you." Kate said as she reached for her husband's hand.

Kate un-did the tie on her robe and it fell to the floor softly. Jethro's eyes grew wide at Kate's figure.

"See something you like?" Kate teased.

"I really, really missed you." Jethro said as he reached for Kate's hand again.

"I can tell." Kate teased as she glanced downward.

Jethro blushed as he helped Kate into the over size tub. He hit the switch for the whirlpool jets just before he sat down and positioned himself behind Kate.

"The usual?" Jethro asked as he kissed Kate's bare shoulder.

Kate only nodded. She sank into the hot water and bubbles and let out a sigh.

Jethro rubbed her neck and Kate felt instant relaxation.

"All better?" Jethro asked as he finished rubbing Kate's neck a few minutes later.

"Almost." Kate replied as she turned aroundand straddled her husband.

It took a few minutes for Kate to realize what she had done. Her head rested gently on Jethro's shoulder as he held her tight. Her breathing returned to normal. It was the first time she had done anything like that...to him or with him. It was amazing. Something had come over Kate and she had her way with Jethro. Her confidence soared as she realized he had enjoyed the change of pace.

"We will be doing that more often...a lot more often." Jethro said as he got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I don't mind." Kate said lazily as her eyes sparkled.

Jethro extended a hand to help Kate up.

"A few more minutes." Kate wanted to stay in the relaxing water just a bit longer.

"Pajamas?" Jethro asked as he made his way into the bedroom.

"Warm ones please. I can't believe how cold it is, even for March." Kate replied.

Jethro stood in the doorway of the bathroom. A pair of blue fleece pajamas covered in snowflakes dangled from his hands.

"They won't look as cute on you." Kate joked as she stood up.

"I know." Jethro said as he set the pajamas on the counter and walked towards the tub to offer Kate a hand out of the massive tub.

Before he could reach her Kate let out yelp. She started to say his name, but couldn't finish her words. The familiar feeling from earlier in the day had returned. Her arms and legs felt so heavy, but her head felt light. Kate barely had time to reach her hand out and brace her fall. All Jethro could do was watch in slow motion as Kate tumbled back into the tub. Her arm catching on the large faucet and fixtures on the way down.

"Kate! Kate! KATE!!!" Jethro was screaming. He didn't care if he woke Maggie up. Something was wrong with his wife.

He wasted no time and climbed back into the tub and pulled Kate's head back above the surface of the water. She was still unconscious.

"Kate!" Jethro yelled again as he gently patted the side of her face to wake her up.

"Jethro..." It was almost a whisper, but Kate was finally conscious.

"What happened?" Kate asked as Jethro reached to the faucet and turned on the cool water, hoping the shock would help keep Kate awake.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jethro said as Kate's head rested gently on his arm.

"Are you hurt?" Jethro asked. She had taken a pretty nasty spill into a porcelain tub.

"My wrist feels funny...." Kate said as she brought her left arm out of the water and held it up for Jethro.

All of his Marine training and time at NCIS didn't prepare Jethro for the sight that assaulted his eyes. Kate's wrist was dangling from her arm. It didn't feel funny, it hurt. He knew that much for sure. Even in her state she was trying so hard to be brave. He hated to see her like this, in pain, confused and weak. He had never known her to be weak, and it scared him.

"You need to go to the hospital." Jethro said decisively.

"I'm fine...really." Kate said as she tried to sit up. Jethro held her firmly in his arms.

"Your wrist is broken." Jethro explained.

Kate was silent. She couldn't have a broken wrist, she couldn't be hurt or sick either. Both of those things might interfere with work, or caring for Maggie, and Kate wouldn't let that happen. It took some maneuvering but Jethro managed to get Kate and himself out of the tub safely. He wrapped Kate in a towel and sat her on the bathroom floor. The cool tiles felt good against Kate's flushed skin. She relaxed a bit, at least on the floor she wouldn't have to worry about getting hurt.

"Don't move." He commanded her as he headed into the bedroom to grab his cell phone.

"Hey Ducky...I don't mean to wake you, but we have an emergency." Jethro explained everything to Ducky as he walked back into the bathroom.

"Oh...well...okay...yep see you soon." Jethro said as he hung up the phone.

Jethro knelt next to Kate and looked into her eyes.

"It would have been nice to know this happened once already today." Jethro said admonishing Kate.

"I just needed some lunch." Kate explained as she ran her right hand through her knotted and wet hair.

"That was earlier...this is now. I've got two fainting spells and a broken wrist telling me that there is something more to this than a missing breakfast." Jethro said simply.

He wasn't mad at Kate, he was upset. If Ducky had called him he would have driven home from Norfolk, and none of this would have happened. He would have protected Kate and kept her safe. It was his duty to protect her, but he had let her down.

"Ducky and Mrs. Mallard are on their way. They're going to stay with Maggie so we can get this wrist taken care of." Jethro ran a hand through Kate's hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back." He added.

Jethro re-appeared a short while later in jeans and an old sweatshirt.

"I need to get you decent." Jethro said as he looked at Kate.

She looked so helpless hunched up next to the tub on the floor, wrapped in a towel.

"Pajamas." Kate said as she used her right hand to point to the counter.

Jethro went over and got Kate's pajamas off the counter. They would have to do for now. Slowly he slid the pants up over her long legs and rested them on her hips.

"This is going to be awful. I'm sorry." Jethro did his best to delicately place the pajama top on Kate. She yelped as he pulled her arm through, trying not to hurt her.

"Hair." Kate said as she pointed at her head.

Suddenly it took so much energy to speak, and Kate couldn't explain why.

"I don't have as much as you, but I'll try." Jethro promised.

A few minutes later Kate's hair was in a messy bun, but at least it wasn't dripping in her face. As Jethro helped her up she glanced at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was awful.

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice was practically a whisper as Kate sat on the bed while Jethro put shoes and socks on her.

"We're in here Duck." Kate said plainly.

"We are here...you best get a move on." Ducky said as he made his way over to Kate and looked at her wrist.

"It's broken." Ducky said. He could tell with one glance.

"Did you hit your head?" Ducky asked fearing for Kate.

"Nope." Jethro said as he hopped up and extended a hand for Kate to grab.

"Thank goodness you were home Jethro." Ducky said as he looked at his friend.

The older doctor found it comical that they had both been in the bathtub at the same time, but they were after all newlyweds.

"Donald...there is a baby here!" Mrs. Mallard exclaimed as she found her way into the master bedroom. Somehow, Maggie had managed to sleep through everything.

"I told you so." Ducky said dryly as he eyed Jethro.

"Thanks Ducky." Jethro said as he helped Kate downstairs.

It seemed like they had to wait forever in the emergency room. It was really only forty-five minutes, but as Kate sat in an uncomfortable chair, resting her head on Jethro's shoulder.

"Mrs. Gibbs?" A nurse called out as she motioned for Jethro and Kate to follow her back to an exam room.

"Doctor Mallard was right...it's broken." The physician treating Kate said as he held up her wrist.

Ducky had obviously called in a favor somewhere in all the commotion of the evening.

"I want an x-ray just to see exactly where though." The doctor explained. He led Kate and Jethro to the Radiology department.

"It won't hurt...I promise." The x-ray technician teased as she set up her machine.

Kate giggled at the small joke.

"I have to ask all women this...could you be pregnant?" The girl with curly blond hair asked as she looked at Kate.

Kate bit her lip. She was trying not to giggle.

"Nope. I've only been off the pill four months...it takes at least six to get pregnant." Kate explained as if it were common knowledge.

"Not always." The technician hesitated to place the large lead bib over Kate's torso as she looked into Kate's eyes.

Kate's eyes grew wide. She had just assumed the process would take at least six months, and it was a great excuse to try anyhow. Kate hadn't thought about it since the day she'd tossed her pills into the ocean.

"I'm just going to give you two a second." The technician said as she eyed Kate then Jethro.

The moment the technician was out of the room Jethro made his way over to Kate. He could hear the wheels in her head turning.

"It's not out of the realm of possibility." Kate said as she looked at Jethro.

"How out of the realm...I've done this before. Once, only once, but I've been there before." He asked hopeful that Kate was pregnant sooner than they had both dare hope. Jethro remembered how nervous and doubtful Shannon had been at the very beginning. She too had checked her math compulsively, waiting for the doctor to return her call.

"Three weeks." Kate said as if it were nothing.

"Three weeks!" Jethro whispered loudly as he clutched Kate's good hand. After five wives he knew that was eternity.

"I've had a lot on my plate...I thought it was stress." Kate sighed. She couldn't even meet Jethro's gaze...she felt like an idiot.

At that moment the technician returned.

"It might not be so impossible after all." Kate said with a wicked grin.

"Okay...but just beware this is going to be extra-heavy." The technician said as she reached into a supply closet and pulled out the extra thick lead blanket reserved for such occasions.

"While the film develops I'm going to get on the phone with the lab and have them order you a blood test." The technician announced as she headed behind the protective wall.

Kate couldn't even believe what was happening. She was being walked to the room where they put casts on, and at the same time she was waiting for results on a pregnancy test. Kate smiled as the doctor wrapped her arm in pink gauze. She held Jethro's hand the entire time, and he was positively glowing. He seemed so sure, so confident. Kate was hopefully cautious. As the plaster dried Kate leaned into Jethro. A lab tech came in and handed a piece of paper to the doctor. He smiled, and Kate knew instantly.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy." The doctor smiled as he looked at Kate and Jethro.

Jethro wrapped his arms around Kate and kissed her fiercely.

Until the doctor cleared his throat the happy couple had forgotten that he was even there.

"Sorry." Kate said as she looked at the doctor and blushed.

He ignored the apology and began talking.

You're a very lucky woman Kate. The fall seems to have no ill effect on the baby. The both of you are going to be just fine." The doctor explained as he began scribbling down care instructions for Kate.

Jethro let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Kate even tighter

"I don't get it...I haven't been sick, I'm not moody...is this for real?" Kate asked the doctor.

"Mrs. Gibbs, not all women have morning sickness or mood swings. For some reason your body does like to pass out though. I'd be careful if I were you." The doctor explained.

It was almost two a.m. when Kate and Jethro walked in the front door. Kate's arm wrapped in a cast that stopped just before her elbow. She was grateful that no sling had been necessary. It would make doing everything so much easier.

"I can assume Dr. Kraus treated you well?" Ducky said as he sat at the kitchen table reading a book.

Jethro could hear Mrs. Mallard snoring in the living room.

"Yes." Kate said happily.

"We're pregnant." Jethro blurted out. Ducky was his best friend. There were _no_ secrets among the two men and this was no exception.

"The source of the fainting spells has been found." Ducky said as he stood up to hug Kate.

"You need to be very cautious my dear girl." Ducky said as he kissed Kate on the cheek and headed to the living room to wake his mother up.

A half hour later Jethro tucked Kate into bed and cuddled up next to her tightly. His hand lightly caressed her until he found the perfect place to rest it, the lowest part of her abdomen.

"Goodnight baby." Jethro whispered as he leaned in and kissed Kate's cheek.


	21. All You Need is Love

1**Author's Note: I really wanted Ducky to have a love interest. On the show he's only ever been seen with two women, for a brief time, and they're both homicidal maniacs. My favorite Medical Examiner deserves better :)**

Kate rolled over and pulled the comforter over her head. It had been a long night and she was vaguely unaware of how much she had actually slept. Her mind was racing. She had so much to do today, she had to get Maggie ready, and they all had to be in court by eleven. Kate could hardly stand it she was so excited. The adoption process had been horribly drawn out. It had taken months of getting through legal loopholes and attending countless hearings, but today had finally arrived. Maggie would officially belong to her and Jethro by lunch time.

Kate heard footsteps outside her bedroom door. Then a slight giggle. She hoped Jethro was taking care of Maggie and that she could sneak in some more sleep. Kate stayed hidden under the covers and closed her eyes. She heard the hinges on the bedroom door creak open. Tiny footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor.

"Mama..." Maggie said quietly.

Kate slowly pulled the covers down and smiled. She loved being called Mama.

"Hi sweetie!" Kate said as she eyed Maggie. The little girl was standing next to the bed still in her pajamas and slippers. She was holding a red rose.

"Pretty." Maggie said as she giggled and handed the rose to Kate.

"I love you!" Kate exclaimed as she sat up in bed and took the rose and reached for Maggie.

"I love mama!" Maggie said as Kate struggled to use one hand and get Maggie up into the tall bed.

Kate set Maggie next to her, and slowly reached for the rose. She twirled it between her fingers and smelled it.

"Divine." Kate said as she exhaled and looked at Maggie.

"Pretty." Maggie said as she pointed at Kate's wrist.

"Ouchie." Kate corrected once she realized Maggie was fascinated by her cast.

"Pretty ouchie?" Maggie asked in confusion.

"If you say so kid." Kate teased as she tousled Maggie's blond curls.

Maggie giggled as she crawled under the comforter.

"Even when you're hurt you look pretty." Jethro said as he entered the bedroom carrying a large tray filled with food.

Kate sniffed and immediately smelled waffles and bacon.

"You made breakfast?" Kate asked incredulously as Jethro set the tray down on the bedside table.

"Don't be ridiculous. Maggie and I got Waffle World take-out." Jethro said as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Kate.

"Really?" Kate said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Jethro said as he rested one hand gently over the comforter and pressed it to Kate's abdomen.

"And how are you two doing today?" Jethro asked as he leaned in and kissed Kate on the lips.

"Fine." Kate replied honestly as she savored the kiss.

"We all need breakfast." Jethro said as he began distributing the plates that were on the tray.

"Maggie. Come on out." Jethro said as he grabbed the smallest plate and fork off the tray.

Kate and Jethro could see Maggie wiggle her way back up the length of the bed and emerge from the comforter.

"Food!" Maggie said happily.

"And?" Jethro asked as he handed Maggie her plate.

"Thank-you." Maggie said she grinned and took the plate from her father.

"Jethro...help her, I don't want a mess in the bed." Kate said as she began tearing through a Belgian waffle.

"She's been doing just fine on her own." Jethro said as he picked up his plate and began eating.

"At a table." Kate growled.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jethro asked. Kate was moody he knew that much for sure.

"Yes." Kate said with a mouthful of food.

Jethro ate silently and kept an eye on Maggie. For a child her age she was doing rather well. Her food had already been cut into bite-size pieces and she was taking one piece at a time and chewing slowly.

"I'm sorry." Kate said as soon as she swallowed her food.

"I expect the grumpiness. It comes with the territory." Jethro smiled as he reached over and brushed Kate's bangs out of her face.

"Thanks for breakfast and the rose." Kate said as she reached up and gently caressed Jethro's hand.

"You're welcome, but the rose was all Maggie's idea." Jethro said with a smile as he stood up and placed his empty plate on the tray.

Kate raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"No really it was." Jethro said as he reached for Kate's empty plate.

"Stay here, let Maggie finish eating I'll be right back." Jethro said as he leaned in and kissed Kate's forehead before turning to grab the tray.

Kate glanced at the clock. It was seven fifteen. She couldn't believe how decadent it felt to sleep in on a weekday, and be served breakfast in bed.

"Good isn't it?" Kate asked as Maggie finished her food.

"Yum!" Maggie said as she giggled and rubbed her stomach. She handed her empty plate to Kate who set it on the table.

Maggie loved food. That had been clear early on. Kate suspected that it had something to do with not being fed enough or on a regular schedule. Since Maggie had been with them she had grown accustomed to better eating habits, but it was obvious that Maggie still loved to eat.

"Here we go!" Jethro announced proudly as he returned to the bedroom. Tucked under one arm was a tube of plastic cling-wrap. He was holding a pair of scissors, masking tape and a small plastic shopping bag.

"What's that?" Kate asked as Jethro sat down next to her on the bed.

"You need a shower don't you?" Jethro asked as he rolled up the sleeve on Kate's pajamas.

Kate only nodded. He was so thoughtful, she hadn't even thought of how she'd be bathing.

In mere minutes Kate's cast was completely shrink wrapped in the clear plastic and as an added precaution it was covered with the shopping bag and securely closed with tape.

"You're good at that." Kate said as she looked into his blue eyes.

They instantly glazed over and he got that far-away look.

"I didn't mean to..." Kate stammered.

Jethro looked back at Kate. He knew she hadn't meant to bring up the past. It was something that just happened. If it hadn't been Valentine's Day he might have even forgotten about the whole incident.

"She was re-organizing the pantry when it happened. Fell off the step stool and broke her elbow. It took forever to heal." Jethro explained. He looked down at the floor as he said it.

Kate bit her lower lip. She didn't know what to say. She never knew what to say when he talked about Shannon and Kelly. So Kate did what she always did. She rested her good hand on his shoulder and kissed him.

"I love you." Kate whispered.

"I love you too." Jethro replied.

"I'm going to get ready now." Kate said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Let me help you." Jethro insisted as he helped Kate up.

"I'm not dizzy." Kate pouted as Jethro held her firmly in his grasp.

"I'm not taking chances." Jethro said as he let go of Kate.

"What are you doing?" Kate said as Jethro followed her into the bathroom.

"How are you getting out of your pajamas?" Jethro asked knowingly.

Kate looked down, she hadn't thought about the buttons.

"There you go...yell if you need help." Jethro said as he disappeared back into the bedroom. He was hoping to get Maggie at least partially ready while Kate showered.

"All ready?" Kate asked with a smile as she stood in the kitchen.

"Yes." Jethro said with a smile as he grabbed his keys.

Kate bent down to pick Maggie up.

"She can walk." Jethro said angrily.

"Walk!" Maggie said happily.

"I can carry her." Kate replied in a sharp tone.

"Don't you dare, not until all this fainting business is over with." Jethro said as he reached down and scooped Maggie up before Kate had the chance.

"Damnit!" Kate yelled angrily.

"I'm not an invalid!" Kate added as she grabbed her purse and stormed past Maggie and Jethro.

"Nope, just too independent for your own good." Jethro said simply as he headed out the door behind Kate.

"Got a problem with independent women?" Kate asked angrily after they were all in the car and heading towards the courthouse.

"Not at all." Jethro replied, knowing that there was no right thing to say.

"I hate this." Kate finally said as she rested a hand on Jethro's thigh.

"What?" Jethro asked as he continued to keep his eyes fixed on the road.

"I don't know what my mood will be from one minute to the next...I was so happy this morning, but now I've just screamed at you...and I'm going to....." Before Kate could finish her sentence she burst into tears.

"Cry." Jethro finished as Kate forced herself to stop crying.

Crying would ruin her make-up and she knew that she wanted to look perfect for the onslaught of pictures that would be taken later in the day.

"Kate...this is normal." Jethro reminded her as he pulled into the parking garage.

"I haven't been this moody yet...it's so weird." Kate said as she un-buckled Maggie from her car seat.

"Katie...stop worrying, I don't mind. Just let me know if you get too aggressive. I might confiscate your weapon." Jethro teased.

Kate stood to the side and let Jethro take Maggie out of her seat.

"Walk?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Yes, but hold my hand." Jethro reminded Maggie as he set her down.

She instantly reached for his hand and the trio began walking. Maggie held Ella tightly in her other hand.

"Kate...you look really nice." Jethro complimented Kate as they walked towards the courthouse.

"Thank you." Kate replied with a small smile. She knew it was an honest compliment and it was nice to hear him say it.

"All ready?" Kate asked Maggie as she stood in front of the large oak doors to the court room.

Maggie had proudly walked the whole way into the courthouse and she stood outside the doors still holding Jethro's hand and clutching Ella.

Maggie nodded yes, and Kate smiled at her. Maggie had no clue what was happening, but she was ready for it.

"Everybody is here to see you!" Kate cooed happily as she walked into the already-bustling courtroom.

The attorneys were all discussing some last minute details and Abby and McGee were already sitting in the gallery. The court reporter was readying her machine and as Kate looked around she realized all they needed to get started was the Judge.

"You look beautiful!" A loud voice boomed from behind Kate and Jethro.

Tony DiNozzo scooped up Maggie and kissed her cheek. Maggie giggled as her Uncle Tony swung her around in his arms.

"New dress." Kate said proudly.

It had been an absolute steal. Kate found it on sale the day after Christmas. It was in the window of an upscale children's store in the mall, and when Kate saw it she knew it was perfect, just for this occasion. It was a pale yellow with white lace trim, and small white flowers embroidered along the skirt, and it had come with a matching sweater. Kate had finished the ensemble with a white headband and white dress shoes. The whole outfit had cost much less than Kate had expected, and for that she was very happy.

"It is an awesome dress!" Abby exclaimed as she ran over to the group and began hugging everyone.

Abby pried Maggie from Tony's arms and held the girl tightly.

"All ready for your big day?" Abby asked as she looked at Maggie.

"Potty." Maggie responded promptly.

"Spoken like a two-year-old." Abby said as she glanced at Kate.

"I'll take her." Abby said. She knew Kate had a lot to do in the next few minutes.

Abby and Maggie made their way out of the heavy oak doors in search of a restroom.

"Kate...Jethro, good to see you!" Their attorney exclaimed as he waved them over.

"Everything is good to go. This hearing is going to be amazingly short. Nothing like what we've done in the past." The lawyer explained as Kate sat down and let out a sigh of relief.

"This is practically a formality now. The Judge is just going to go on record signing the adoption decree, and then she's all yours. Where did she go?" The attorney asked as he looked around the courtroom for Maggie.

"Potty." Kate and Jethro replied in one voice.

Kate reached for Jethro's hand and held it nervously. She was silently thankful that in all the commotion nobody had noticed her wrist. Everybody was here for Maggie, not to fawn over Kate.

"Don't be so nervous." Jethro whispered as he looked at Kate and stroked the back of her hand gently.

Kate exhaled deeply, forgetting that she had been holding her breath. Kate felt a light tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. Her eyes instantly grew wide.

"Mom! Dad!" Kate exclaimed as she stood up.

She hugged both of her parents tightly.

"I didn't think you two could make it!" Kate said as her eyes went misty.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Kate's dad said as he hugged his daughter tightly.

"Oh there she is!" Kate's mom exclaimed as she turned around to see Abby and Maggie standing next to her.

She grabbed Maggie and kissed her granddaughter.

"The Judge is almost ready." The one attorney cautioned as everyone kept talking.

Kate's parents handed Maggie back and they went to take their seats. Kate saw the courtroom. She laughed at the almost full gallery. The only family members were Jack Gibbs and her parents. Everybody else was from NCIS with the exception of Kate's friend Alexa. To Kate it spoke volumes about their life. She was closer to her co-workers than her siblings and they had all turned out to celebrate this day with them. She noticed that even Director Sheppard had showed up, and she was sitting next to Chris Pacci, holding his hand.

Everbody stood as the Judge entered the courtroom, and Jethro held Maggie for the entire hearing. It was surprisingly short, and Kate cried when the Judge signed the final order and declared Kate and Jethro Maggie's legal parents. She hugged Maggie and kissed Jethro and the gallery clapped. Afterwards they took pictures with the Judge.

"Ready for lunch?" Kate asked Maggie as they drove towards the restaurant where Kate had already rented a party room.

Maggie nodded as she played with Ella.

"Notice the woman Ducky was with?" Kate asked Jethro as he drove.

"Yep." Jethro said dryly.

Ducky had filled out his RSVP card for lunch as two attending, but Kate figured he'd have Mrs. Mallard with him. The presence of a woman closer to Ducky's age in the courtroom had surprised Kate.

"Who is she?" Kate asked assuming Jethro would know.

"A female." Jethro replied as they arrived at the restaurant.

"So you don't know either?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Nope." Jethro said dryly as he put the car in park. He was a bit upset Ducky hadn't said a word about a girlfriend, the men had no secrets.

"Wow! Mama! Balloons!" Maggie said excitedly as the trio walked into the banquet room that Kate had reserved for lunch.

"Yes...balloons, and flowers, and Maggie this is all for you!" Kate explained as she leaned down and explained to Maggie what was going on.

"Me?" Maggie asked happily.

"Yes today is a very special day, just for you. Because Daddy and I love you so much." Kate explained as she stood up.

She felt a bit woozy and she grabbed Jethro's arm for support. He instantly gripped Kate around the waist to steady her.

"You need to eat." Jethro said simply.

Kate loved him so much but she wished he'd realize food wasn't the cure-all. She was pregnant and this sort of thing was bound to happen. Kate was very hungry though.

"Ducky!" Maggie yelled as she ran towards the older man who was already seated at his table, next to his mystery guest.

Ducky held out his arms and gently set Maggie on his lap.

"Let's figure this out." Kate said as she tucked an arm into the crook of Jethro's elbow for support.

They made their way to the table where Ducky was seated.

"Ah hello, congratulations to the new parents." Ducky said it with a knowing wink.

"Thanks." Kate said cheerfully as she eyed Ducky's date. She was older, but still beautiful.

"This is my dear friend Agatha Winters...we worked together at Scotland Yard many, many years ago, she just moved stateside to teach and lecture." Ducky explained.

Agatha stood and shook Kate and Jethro's hands and offered them a congratulations.

"So she's Scottish too?" Kate teased.

"Indeed." Ducky said with a smile.

"Do you mind?" Kate asked as she eyed Maggie.

"Not at all." Ducky said truthfully as Kate and Jethro headed back to the entrance so they could greet their guests.

Within a half-hour everybody had arrived and Kate was sick of fielding questions about her wrist.

"I fell." She had repeated simply over and over again. Abby was the only one who had questioned the explanation. Abby had been smart enough to dismiss the quick remark and figured Kate would tell her later.

"We're all ready." The restaurant manager informed Kate and Jethro as they headed towards their table. Jethro stopped by Ducky's table and picked Maggie up along the way.

The banquet room was filled with thirty of their closest friends, and family members, and as Kate and Jethro stood next to their chairs the group quieted down.

"We'd like to start by saying thank-you." Kate began speaking as everybody in the room concentrated on her and Jethro, and Maggie.

"Today is really special for our family, even more special than our wedding day. We couldn't be happier that this fell on Valentine's Day. It means a lot that all of you are here, and supporting us. Today we are celebrating true love, that of family, and friends." Kate said as she smiled at the crowd.

She leaned into Jethro and nudged him with her hip slightly. She smiled at him knowingly. He had tossed the idea off of her earlier that morning as they were getting dressed, and now she was sure she wanted him to do it.

"Before we eat I'd just like to say a few words...I'm not really good at this kind of thing but just bear with me please." Jethro surveyed the room. He hated speaking in public.

He didn't mind barking orders, interrogating people, or interviewing witnesses but adressing large groups of people made him nervous.

"Like Kate said...we couldn't be happier. When I married Kate I thought life couldn't get any better. Then when I found out we could adopt Maggie I thought to myself that life couldn't get any better, but I guess I was wrong, life always gets better when you're surrounded by the people you love, and Kate and I are so thrilled to tell all of you that in October Maggie will be a big sister. So I guess all I have to say is that life keeps getting better and better." Jethro let out a sigh. He was so glad he was done talking.

Jethro wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Maggie around Kate's waist and kissed her on the lips. The crowd was silent for a moment, and then they burst into applause.

In the far corner seated at the same table as Ducky and Agatha, Jenny Sheppard avoided Ducky's gaze. She knew for certain he'd be able to read her firey green eyes like a book. She was livid that she was even at this stupid party anyhow. It was far too extravagant for a two-year-old to appreciate. She could have killed Pacci for sending the reply card back without consulting her. When she had thrown a fit about it he had tried to reason with her. _"Jen...we couldn't make it to their wedding, or Ducky's Christmas party...it's the least we can do." _After he had said it like that Jenny knew it was the truth. They could only refuse so many invitiations before they came off as arrogant. Still, Jenny knew she only got invited to these things as a formality. It made Jenny sick to watch everybody fawn over Kate, fussing about her wrist, and fainting spells. The only solace Jenny had was knowing that Kate would be resigned to desk duty for months, and she could try her best to make Kate even more miserable than usual.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Pacci whispered in Jenny's ear after Jethro had announced that he and Kate were pregnant.

Jenny mustered a slow nod as Pacci reached under the table and squeezed her hand tightly.

Everybody appeared to be enjoying their meal, and Kate surveyed the room as she finished her chicken florentine. If her guests were happy, then she was happy.

"Better?" Jethro asked as a busboy cleared Kate's empty plate.

Kate nodded.

Shortly after dessert guests began to trickle out, most everybody had to get to the office.

"What do you want done with those?" Jethro asked as he pointed to a small pile of gifts on an empty table.

Kate had been so busy socializing she hadn't noticed that people brought gifts. Kate sighed. Today wasn't about gifts, it was about love, and family.

"How nice." Kate said forcefully as she looked at Jethro.

"Nice, but unnecessary." Kate lamented quietly.

"I thought the same thing." Jethro said as he stood up and headed towards the restroom before he ran smack into Jenny and Pacci.

"I just wanted to stop over and say congratulations personally!" Jenny gushed as she looked at Kate and Jethro.

"Why thank-you Director." Kate said with a small smile.

"Kate...you look lovely, that suit is amazing!" Jenny added as Kate stood up slowly hoping to avoid a dizzy spell.

"Thanks." Kate said as she looked down at her favorite suit.

"Better get all the use out of it you can!" Jenny added as she realized Pacci and Jethro were lost in their own conversation.

"I know...maternity clothes leave a lot to be desired." Kate grimaced at the thought of elastic-wasit pants and boxy looking tops.

"They're positively awful! And one can never be sure what will fit after the baby arrives!" Jenny added as she tugged at Pacci's hand. She wanted the insult to remain fresh in Kate's mind.

Kate eyed the Director suspiciously. For the first time in her life Kate Todd had been called fat. Well in a roundabout way. Jenny had alluded that Kate would never regain her perfect figure after having a baby.

She wanted to say something mean but couldn't think of it. So she decided to say something provacative.

"I might just end up barefoot and pregnant at the rate we're going! I've only been off the pill four months I guess that means Jethro's pretty potent. I don't know if it's the hormones or what, but I can't keep my hands off of him. Three, four times a day...I lose count but he's been a good sport about all of this. I could make a career out of having babies!" Kate said it all with a straight face.

She could see Jenny wince ever so slightly. Kate knew there was nothing Jenny hated more than women who thought it was their duty to do nothing but procreate and keep their husbands happy.

Jenny tugged at Pacci's hand again.

"Hey Gibbs...we'll talk later, bureacracy waits for no one." Pacci said as he was practically dragged out the door by Jenny. She looked so calm on the surface but on the inside Jenny was seething with anger.

"What did you do?" Jethro whispered it in Kate's ear.

"Freaked the Director out." Kate said simply.

"How exactly?" Jethro pressed.

"I tortured her, by threatening to leave NCIS and do nothing but make babies all day." Kate said as she looked into her husband's blue eyes.

"Really?" Jethro smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Kate re-iterated as she crossed her arms.

"Don't tempt me." Jethro said as he walked away to talk to Ducky.

"All of them?" McGee asked in a muffled voice.

"Please." Kate said as she knelt on the floor, handing McGee presents until the stack was above his head.

McGee had generously offered to help put all of the gifts in the car so Kate could get to know Agatha better. They were having a light conversation about careers, and the new baby. Kate found out that Agatha much preffered to be called "Aggie" Kate made a mental note to refer to the woman as "Aggie" in the future. That was if there was a future for her and Ducky.

Kate stood up and intsantly got that familiar but terrible feeling.

"Jethro!" Kate yelled as she began to pitch forward.

He was only a few feet away and caught Kate just in time.

"Sit." Jethro instructed Kate as Ducky pulled a chair over and Kate sat down obediently.

"I ate." Kate said hoping people would quit force feeding her.

"That's not the point. You need some rest." Jethro said as he rubbed Kate's shoulders.

"My dear...this is a bit much, even for a woman in your condition." Ducky said as he stood next to Kate.

Agatha looked at Ducky and he only nodded. She returned moments later with a glass of water and pressed it to Kate's lips. Slowly, Kate began to sip the water.

"It's not to drink my dear." Aggie said as she bent down and gently pushed Kate's hair off her face.

"Spit in it please." Aggie said in her quiet voice.

"I don't spit." Kate made a face, the habit had always disgusted her.

"Do what you're told Caitlin." Her mother's voice was scolding her from somewhere in the room.

Kate tried to figure out how to do such a thing and still be lady-like. Once she had decided it was impossible Kate spit, just to make everybody happy. Aggie took the glass from her hand and set it on the table behind them.

"Do you mind?" Aggie asked as she reached for Kate's hand.

Kate shook her head no. She felt too awful to care about much of anything.

Aggie looked at Kate's nails, and then stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Is it always this brittle and dry?" Aggie asked as she examined Kate's hair at the scalp.

Kate shook her head no once agian. She was used to shiny and luxurious hair.

"Increased appetite?" Aggie pressed on and Kate nodded yes.

"Fatigue?" Aggie added questioningly.

"Extreme." Kate said blithely.

"Loss of smell?" Ducky asked, knowing where Aggie was going with the questioning.

"Not lost, distorted." Kate explained.

"Bleeding gums?" Ducky added.

"Everytime I brush my teeth." Kate groaned.

"Any change in bathroom habits?" Aggie said in a much quieter tone.

Kate balked at the question. This was beyond embarassing. She knew Tony was around somewhere and he'd never let her live it down.

Kate motioned for Aggie to come closer.

She whispered in the older woman's ear "yes." Aggie only nodded as she went back to the table and examined the glass of water.

"Ducky." She motioned for her friend to join her.

"Oh my." Ducky said as he looked at the glass.

"Caitlin...you're anemic." Ducky said with certainty as he looked at Kate and Jethro.

"You're not getting enough B-12 vitamin either." Aggie added.

"What? Is that serious?" Jethro asked as his grip on Kate's shoulders tightened. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't let that happen.

"It can be. It's not uncommon in pregnant women at all, but I must say Kate must be in a pretty bad way. The cardiovascular risks are staggering if left untreated. She really needs an accurate blood test. I'm afraid I can't even get a proper prescription for her without one." Ducky explained.

"Kate when is your next appointment?" Ducky asked.

"Next week." Jethro answered for Kate.

"Not good enough." Ducky said as he excused himself to go make a few phone calls.

"I didn't realize you were a doctor too." Kate said as she stared at Aggie.

"Honey, I'm the one Ducky calls when he's stumped. I'm an expert in mineral deficiencies and poisonings." Aggie smiled as she said it.

Ducky returned fifteen minutes later and scribbled an address on a piece of paper.

"We'll take care of Maggie. He can see you in an hour." Ducky said as he handed Jethro the paper.

"Kate...weren't you just in the hospital last night?" Aggie questioned.

Kate nodded.

"And they didn't try to figure out why you fainted?" Aggie pressed on.

"Nope, I think they just assumed it was because I'm pregnant." Kate said plainly.

"Can I help with anything?" Ziva asked as she approached the group.

"Get me new body." Kate joked.

Everybody laughed at the small joke.

Kate was in bed warm and comfortable when Jethro walked into the bedroom.

Maggie had fallen asleep earlier than usual, worn out from the excitement of the days events.

"Here you are." Jethro said as he handed Kate three pills and a bottle of water.

"Ducky?" Kate asked.

"Just dropped them off. I think he'll be having a very nice Valentine's Day." Jethro said with a grin.

"They were on their way somewhere fancy." Jethro added.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I ruined everything." Kate said as she swallowed her pills with a gulp of water.

"Not at all. I'm just glad we can make you better now." Jethro sighed as he curled up next to Kate.

"I love you." Kate whispered as Jethro rested his head on Kate's lap, one hand splayed across her stomach, and she lazily ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you." Jethro whispered back.


	22. Hiatus

**Author's Note: I know this isn't exactly how it happens on "HIATUS" But I decided to switch things up a bit...hope everybody enjoys! **

"I don't want to go." Jethro said as he leaned down and kissed Kate gently on the forehead.

"I know." Kate said softly as she sat at the kitchen table coloring with Maggie.

It was a beautiful May night and Jethro had planned on working late into the night and possibly the early morning.

"I'll miss the three of you." Jethro said as he ran his hands down to Kate's belly.

"We'll miss you." Kate said softly as she stood up.

"You don't have to get up." Jethro said as he kept one hand firmly on Kate's rounded stomach.

"I want to hug you." Kate said as she turned and pressed tightly to Jethro. Her stomach pressed against his.

"Take good care of everyone for me, I'll be home by sun-up." Jethro said as he looked into Kate's eyes and ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Don't worry about us." Kate said as she leaned in and rested her head on Jethro's chest.

"I'm feeling better than I have in months." Kate reminded Jethro.

"That's not the point." Jethro reminded Kate as a pang of guilt stung him.

"Jethro in our line of work you can't reasonably expect to be home every single night. It doesn't happen like that." Kate said as she listened to his heartbeat and regular breathing.

"Besides Abby is coming over for a girls' night. It's going to be fun." Kate did everything she could to reassure Jethro she'd be just fine.

"I love you." Jethro said as he wrapped his arms around Kate and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too." Kate said as she tilted her head and kissed Jethro on the lips.

"Mmm, now I really don't want to leave." Jethro murmured.

"Too bad." Kate teased as she broke free from the embrace

"Say bye to Daddy!" Kate instructed Maggie.

"Bye!" Maggie waved happily as she sat down her crayons.

"Come here!" Jethro said as he scooped Maggie out of her booster seat and held her high above his head.

"Daddy has time for one more airplane ride!" Jethro exclaimed as he held Maggie up like she was flying.

Maggie held out her arms like wings and began making airplane noises.

"Crash landing!" Jethro teased as he dropped Maggie safely into her booster seat.

Maggie giggled with delight as Jethro hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Daddy!" Maggie waved as Jethro kissed Kate quickly and headed out the door.

Kate heaved a sigh. She had been on desk duty for just over three months and she wished she had some clue what Jethro was doing. Kate had been suffering through the perils of organizing files and being the go-getter. Part of Kate resented getting coffee and grabbing lunch for everybody but she kind of liked taking care of everybody in a motherly sort of way. Kate knew what Jethro was working on was need-to-know only. Jethro, Tony, Tim and Ziva were the only four people who knew exactly what was going on. Kate should have been nervous, but she knew Jethro would be just fine.

"Hey ladies!" Abby's voice rang out as she made her way through the front hall.

"Mmmm...dinner!" Kate said as she stood up and grabbed the paper bag of Chinese food take-out from Abby's hands.

"Hungry much?" Abby asked dryly.

"I haven't eaten since four." Kate said simply.

"Fair enough." Abby said with a smile as she glanced at her watch.

"Color?" Maggie asked as Abby sat down next to her.

"Of course!" Abby said happily as she picked up a crayon and coloring book, only to have it snatched out of her hands by Kate.

"No toys at the dinner table." Kate said with a smile as she looked at her best friend.

Abby pretended to pout, but realized that it must have been a rule or something.

"So you really want to be surprised?" Abby asked as she eyed Kate's belly.

"We really want to be surprised." Kate re-iterated as she rubbed her stomach

"Thanks for getting plain rice and chicken too." Kate said as she dished up food for Maggie.

"The kid needs to eat too." Abby said, still moody about having her coloring book taken away.

They all ate in relative silence. Kate had finished her second helping when she looked up and saw Abby staring at her.

"That is amazing...you inhaled over a pound of Kung-Pow chicken and fried noodles in less than five minutes." Abby looked awestruck at Kate's eating habits.

"So what do you think Mommy?" Abby asked after dinner. She held up the coloring book for Kate to see her artwork.

"Great, but it's all black." Kate said with a smirk.

"That's what makes it fun...." Abby said as she turned the book to show Maggie.

"An all black gingerbread house?" Kate questioned.

"You should see the haunted gingerbread mansion I made for Halloween, it was amazing!" Abby added happily.

"Do you have pictures?" Kate asked with fascination.

"Yes." Abby said happily.

An hour later the girls settled into the living room to watch a movie. It was a cheesy romantic comedy and Abby made fun of every cliche and kiss. Abby grew quiet about halfway through the movie, and Kate glanced over to the opposite side of the sofa. Abby was sleeping softly, and so was Maggie who was nestled tightly in her arms. Kate stretched her legs out, yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The sound of both phones ringing at the same time startled both women.

Kate grabbed hers first. She always kept in her sweatshirt pocket when Jethro worked nights. Kate glanced at the caller ID and flipped the phone open.

"We're not making out DiNozzo, don't even ask." Kate warned her co-worker before he could even speak.

Tony was aware that Abby and Kate were having a girls' night and he had teased them all week about scantily clad pillow fights and making out. Every joke and comment had been greeted with a punch to the upper arm or a head slap.

"I wouldn't even think of it." DiNozzo said in a quiet voice that shocked Kate.

"Kate...there's been an accident. There was an explosion and Jethro's hurt. It's bad, really, really bad Kate...I'm so sorry." Tony said so softly Kate struggled to hear him over the phone.

Kate glanced at Abby, her face was paler than normal, and she could only assume that Abby was talking to McGee. Tears streamed down Kate's face as her gaze met Abby's and both women instinctively reached for each other's hands.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Kate said as she hung up the phone clinging to her best friend for comfort.

"Thanks McGee." Abby said as she hung up her phone.

Abby gripped Kate's hand until it turned white.

"I can't live without him." Kate said quietly.


	23. A lot like Heaven

1"I'll stay here with Maggie." Abby said as she hung up her phone. Ducky had just called. Jethro was critical and had been sent to Portsmouth for treatment.

"I don't think I can do this alone, she'll sleep for the car ride." Kate said as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter.

Abby went back into the living room and grabbed a sleeping Maggie.

"Would you prefer if I drive?" Abby asked as they got into the car.

"I'm fine." Kate said dryly as she started the car and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She drove as fast as she dared with Maggie in the car. They arrived at Portsmouth Trauma Center and Kate parked the car haphazardly. She ran towards the double doors of the entrance knowing that Abby would carry a still sleeping Maggie in for her. Kate made her way to the nurse's station and she was surprised to see Director Sheppard standing there in a red evening gown.

"I left a dinner at the White House for this." Jenny said angrily as Kate approached the desk.

Kate knew she was arguing with the head nurse.

"I'm impressed, really I am." The nurse replied dryly.

"This isn't about turf." Jenny said as she opened her purse.

"It's about rules." The charge nurse replied stoically.

"Actually I have a feeling it's about my husband." Kate said as she looked at the charge nurse with pleading eyes.

Abby was breathless, and she stood next to Kate holding a sleeping Maggie.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Kate asked the charge nurse as she extend her hand to shake the hand of the older African-American woman who sat behind the nurse's station in white scrubs.

"I am Ethel Washington." The nurse said with a small smile as Jenny continued to root around in her purse.

"And I am Caitlin Gibbs." Kate replied as the women shook hands.

"My husband was brought in about an hour ago...please we're just desperate for some information." Kate pleaded as she rooted around in her pocket for her NCIS ID and Badge. Abby had grabbed it for her at the last minute, just in case.

"See?" Kate said as she held up her ID.

"All I want is peace of mind." Kate pleaded with the nurse.

Ethel couldn't help but sympathize with Kate. She was pregnant and emotional, and clearly she had another child to care for also.

"One moment please." The nurse clicked her computer mouse around.

"He's stable, and in the ICU, but unconscious. I'll page the doctor that treated him and let him know that the family is here, he should be able to talk to you shortly." Ethel said proudly. She had known Kate Gibbs for all of two minutes and she liked the girl already

"All right...thank you so much." Kate said as she turned and headed towards the chairs in the waiting area.

In frustration Jenny threw her purse on the counter. She had left her phone in Pacci's tuxedo jacket pocket, she was sure of it. She was hoping she could pull some strings and get in to see Jethro. Without a phone that was impossible. Pacci was now busily helping to process the scene of the explosion that had hurt Jethro.

"May I help you Director?" Kate asked with a coy smile.

"Just go have a seat Kate." Jenny said as she glared at Kate.

"Ethel and I aren't done talking." Kate said.

"Have a seat!" Jenny growled as she pointed to the chairs.

"He's _my _husband." Kate said as she shoved Jenny out of the way.

"So...Ethel my dear, how long have you been a nurse?" Kate asked as she rested her elbows on the counter.

"Twenty-seven years." Ethel said with a smile.

"Sounds like you're good at what you do. Now tell me, how long do you think it will be before I can see my husband? Have you ever seen anybody pull through in a situation like his? I'm going nuts with all these hormones, and all this stress." Kate sighed and rubbed hand on her belly absentmindedly. She was actually calmer than she had expected, but putting on a good show for Jenny was always fun.

"Well all I can say is that he is in capable hands. He's stable which is good, but he's also unconscious. That can go either way. Especially with the explosion." Ethel explained.

Kate's mind reeled. She looked at Abby. She knew he had been hurt, but an explosion aboard a ship was almost too much to handle.

Suddenly the phone at the station rang.

"Nurse's station Ethel speaking." Ethel replied quickly.

"Yes...of course doctor. Immediately." Ethel said as she hung up the phone.

"The doctor is ready to see you, he's also going to let you see your husband." Ethel said as she looked Kate in the eye and avoided Jenny's gaze.

"Lovely! Thank-you!" Jenny said happily as she turned towards the double doors that led to the treatment area.

"Director....family only. The doctor requested the spouse." Ethel said as Jenny approached the doors and pounded on them in frustration.

Kate glanced at Abby. The two women smirked at one another. This was _priceless_.

"Don't be afraid girl...he's going to have a lot of machines and tubes, but they're all there to help him." Ethel said as she looked at Kate.

"Thanks Ethel. You're awesome." Kate said as Ethel reached for the buzzer to open the doors.

"By the way...I hate to be nosy, but what's her deal?" Ethel asked Kate as she looked down her nose and over her glasses in Jenny's direction.

"Oh...yeah...Jenny, oh she's just umm...jilted. Which is weird, because she ditched him." Kate said it with a smirk as Ethel pressed the button and the doors swung open. She made it a point to say it just loud enough so Jenny could hear.

"I'll be back." Kate said as she glanced at Abby and a now somewhat awake Maggie.

"Room five." Ethel shouted as Kate ran past Jenny who was still furious over the whole incident.

"You must be Mrs. Gibbs." A tall doctor with a buzz-cut and glasses greeted Kate as she stood outside room five in the ICU and waited to enter.

"I am." Kate said happily.

"Are you aware I treated your husband in Kuwait?" The doctor asked.

Kate shook her head no.

"I wasn't married to him then." Kate said stating the painfully obvious.

"Oh my." The doctor said knowingly. It all flooded back to him now. The reason for the previous coma.

"How are you holding up?" The doctor asked as he glanced at Kate's stomach.

"I've had better days. We have another child also. She's in the waiting room with friends." Kate explained.

"We're going to get him to wake up, I promise, he's got too much to live for." The doctor explained.

"I know you will." Kate said as she glanced at the Navy uniform under the white lab coat. He was an officer, and Kate knew he'd tell her the truth.

"So you're both NCIS?" The doctor asked.

Kate nodded.

"So far he's doing great. He's got some burns and cuts, but he will heal from those just fine. Until he wakes up I have no way of knowing if his brain was damaged, or what part. This process is going to take time." The doctor explained in a soft voice.

"Well what are CAT scans for?" Kate asked angrily.

"All of that provides me with a good picture, but not the total image." The doctor added for Kate's benefit.

"So until he wakes up all you can do is treat the other physical injuries?" Kate asked as she rested her hands across her stomach.

"Yes." The doctor sighed as he said it.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor added as he placed a gentle hand on Kate's shoulder and guided her into the room.

Kate gasped at the sight. Ethel had been right to warn her. Tubes and machines were everywhere. They all had their own purpose Kate reminded herself. He looked so frail, so feeble. Kate had never seen Jethro look so vulnerable. Cuts and scrapes covered most of his face, and his head was bandaged in white gauze.

"May I?" Kate asked as she stood next to the bed.

The doctor nodded.

Kate laced a hand through Jethro's and held it tightly.

"Maggie and I are both here...we need you to wake up. We love you." Kate whispered as she held on to her husband's hand.

Jethro's eyes fluttered under his closed eyelids.

"What does that mean?" Kate asked hopeful.

"He's responding to something. It may be your voice, it may be in his mind. We won't know until he verbalizes anything." The doctor wasn't trying to dash Kate's hopes, he just wanted to be honest.

**INSIDE THE COMATOSE MIND OF JETHRO GIBBS**

Jethro looked down at his clothes. His NCIS hat and windbreaker were gone. He was wearing white linen pants, and a white button-down. He was barefoot, and everything around him was white. Nothing made sense, but he felt oddly at peace. He felt a gentle tug at his hand and looked down. Kelly was smiling up at him. Her hair was in braids, and she was wearing a white sun dress, and Kelly was also barefoot, she giggled when he smiled at her.

She motioned for him to run with her, and they ran and ran. It seemed like a long time before they stopped. When they quit Jethro realized he wasn't tired or breathless. Kelly pointed to the ground. Jethro looked at his feet. On the white ground was a bright orange hopscotch grid. Kelly took a stone from the pocket on her sun dress and threw it. It had been their favorite thing to do on sunny afternoons. The stone landed on the six and Kelly pointed at Jethro. He expertly hopped his way back and forth across the grid.

They played the game until Jethro heard a voice in the distance. It had been fifteen years, but he recognized it anywhere.

"Kelly!" Shannon's voice echoed in Jethro's ears. He looked out and could only see a misty haze. Like magic, Shannon appeared next to them.

"Hello Jethro." Shannon said as she looked at him.

She looked radiant. Her long red hair fell in soft waves around her shoulders, and she was wearing a white sun dress that matched Kelly's. Her feet were bare. It took Jethro a moment to realize Shannon was holding something. It was a tight bundle. Jethro leaned into get a peek. Under the tightly swaddled blanket Jethro saw a lock of dark black hair, and eyes that were closed in peaceful sleep. Shannon was holding a baby boy. He looked at the ground, and then at Shannon. For a split second he wondered if she hadn't told him something. He tried to figure out the time between his deployment and her death. She wouldn't have waited that long to say something, even in a letter. Jethro was sure of it, but now in this strange but beautiful place he second-guessed himself.

"No Jethro." Shannon shook her head as she caught his gaze. It was like she could read his mind.

Jethro breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't bear to know that. It would have been too much to handle.

"Kelly." Shannon said as she looked down at their daughter who was tightly holding Jethro's hand.

Kelly nodded and let go of Jethro's hand. She skipped off into the haze.

"Where did she go...why won't she say anything?" Jethro asked as he stared into Shannon's green eyes.

"She doesn't have a voice." Shannon said simply.

"I don't get it." Jethro said in a panic.

"You're not supposed to...this isn't permanent. The rules change when it's permanent." Shannon explained as she stood next to Jethro.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"You...here, with us." Shannon supplemented.

"Why? It's been fifteen years..." Jethro trailed off.

"You need to go back. They still need you." Shannon said it almost nervously.

"Who?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro...listen, I'm not supposed to tell you this much, but I will. I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission. Kelly doesn't have a voice because you're here to see me. We need to talk. You need to get it together. Too many people are relying on you right now. Staying with us would be selfish. Go back, and enjoy what you've been given." Shannon said it with a beaming smile.

"I can't go back." Jethro said sadly.

"You have no choice. Life is so much better. You're finally in a good place. I'm actually happy for you. What were you thinking? Three wives? They were all idiots by the way. The one is a real piece of work. She took the pocket watch, and you _let _her hit you with a nine-iron? Kate's better than all three put together. What you two have done for Maggie, it's amazing. They need you." Shannon added.

"How do you know about all of that?" Jethro asked as he stared at Shannon's beautiful face.

"I can't tell you, but what I can tell you is go back. A lot of people are counting on you right now." Shannon repeated herself.

"I want more time with Kelly." Jethro said dryly.

Shannon shifted her weight and snapped her fingers with the hand that wasn't cradling the mystery baby.

Kelly was back standing next to her father. They played games and just spent time sitting and watching the misty haze roll by. It all seemed to go too fast, the next thing Jethro knew Shannon was tapping his shoulder.

She nodded her head and Kelly wrapped her arms around Jethro for one last hug.

"Just one more thing...I don't get it..." Jethro pointed to the baby.

"Somebody has to keep him safe...for now." Shannon said as she reached for Kelly's hand. The two girls turned their backs to Jethro and headed off into the mist.

"Shannon!" Jethro tried to scream but he only got a garbled sound.

"Calm down! Calm down! You're in a hospital...Do you want the tube out?" A voice echoed through Jethro's ears as he struggled to open his eyes.

Jethro nodded and he choked as a nurse slowly removed his breathing tube.

"Shannon...Kelly...Shannon!" Jethro yelled.

Kate stood in the corner of the small hospital room. She had moved out of the way when Jethro woke up. The past three days had been the longest of her life, waiting for her husband to wake up.

"Kate! Maggie! I need them!" Jethro yelled as a nurse placed an oxygen mask over Jethro's mouth and nose.

After the doctor was satisfied that Jethro was stable he allowed Kate to stand next to the bed.

"I missed you." Kate said as she leaned over and tears sprang to her eyes.

Jethro removed the mask from his face and placed a hand on Kate's stomach.

"It's a boy." He said before placing the mask back over his face.

Kate looked at him dumbfounded.

"We don't know that." Kate said with a smile, Jethro was obviously delirious.

"Call it a gut feeling." Jethro said as he removed the mask again so he could speak.

"We missed you." Kate added, ignoring Jethro's comment.

"They were just right here, with me, but it wasn't real was it?" Jethro asked as he looked into Kate's eyes. He knew he had told her, once a long time ago.

Kate shook her head no.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Jethro said as he reached out for Kate's hand.


	24. Kibblet

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was hard for me to write, and I dont' know why. I tried my best, I hope you all enjoy! Maybe a sequel, maybe not I can't decide yet. **

"I...can't...." Kate gasped as she fell back against the pillows.

"Yes...you can...and you will." Jethro reminded his wife as he smoothed her bangs back and kissed her forehead gently.

"It's been five hours...." Kate whined.

"I know..." Jethro said as he reached for Kate's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry honey...I wish I could make it better...really I do." Jethro smiled at his wife as he said it.

"I know..." Kate trailed off as her face contorted and she gripped Jethro's hand until it was white.

"Oh my God!" Kate screamed as the pain of an intense contraction seized her body.

Jethro patiently held her hand as he waited for the pain to stop.

"Is it supposed to be this awful?" Kate asked as tears streamed from her eyes. It had been twelve hours now, and Kate was tired and cranky.

Jethro shook his head no. He had never seen anything like it. Shannon had endured pain when having Kelly but her labor had only been seven hours. Jethro was growing worried.

"I think....I want the drugs." Kate panted.

"Really?" Jethro questioned. He didn't want her to not use the drugs, that wasn't it at all. She had been so adamant about a natural childbirth that he couldn't believe she was asking for drugs.

"I don't want them...." Kate said as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"I need them..." She hissed as another contraction seized her body. One hand rested across her stomach, the other reached for Jethro. He gripped her tightly and allowed her to take his frustrations out on his hand.

"Doctor..." Gibbs shouted across all the noise of the delivery room.

"Yes?" The doctor poked his head up and looked at Jethro intently.

"She wants drugs...now." Jethro said as he pointed at Kate.

"And drugs she shall receive." The doctor stood up fully and motioned for Jethro to follow him.

The two men made their way to the door of Kate's room.

"What's going on?" Jethro felt his heart sink as the doctor let out a sigh.

"She's going to have to go into surgery...this isn't happening on it's own. She's fully dilated, she has been for hours, and nothing so far. I just got a good image of the baby on the screen and the baby is transverse, laying sideways. It's just as dangerous and complicated as having a breech birth. She's been so adamant about a natural birth that I don't think she'll take the news well. I'd like for you to help me." The doctor explained as he patted Jethro on the shoulder and the two men returned to the room.

Jethro looked at Kate wide-eyed. This would be a battle and he knew it. She wouldn't give up easily. She was grunting through the pain, holding the hand of a nurse, and Jethro berated himself for even leaving the room, just for a minute.

"Kate....Katie....open your eyes, look at me." Jethro whispered as he stood next to the bed and rested his hands on Kate's shoulders.

She was flopped against the back of the hospital bed, gasping for breath. The nurse let go of Kate's hand and Jethro looked at Kate.

"Katie...you need to listen to me. This isn't going to happen on it's own. The baby is laying sideways and won't move. This is just and dangerous and risky as having a breech birth naturally. You really need to let them operate." Jethro whispered.

He expected a protest, a look of disdain, or disapproval at the very least but instead he saw pain and angst flash across Kate's eyes. She sighed heavily.

"Jethro...sign the papers." Kate said weakly as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillow.

She was exhausted, and rightfully so. Jethro was thankful that Kate had surrendered quickly. He was in no mood to fight with a pregnant woman. Jethro snapped his fingers and turned to see a nurse holding the clipboard and a pen. He scanned the form and signed furiously.

"Let's do this." The doctor announced before Jethro even had a chance to hand the papers back.

"Kate...can you feel that?" The surgeon asked.

Jethro was standing next to Kate, holding her hand, and she was lying flat on an operating table. A blue sheet divided them from the hurried work of the surgeons and nurses. Jethro was astounded at how quickly Kate had been moved from delivery to surgery.

"No" Kate said loudly.

"Great...that's exactly what I needed to hear." The surgeon explained.

"This part...goes really fast." The nurse explained as she looked at Kate and Jethro.

"Thank God." Kate mumbled.

Kate was surprised at just how noisy the operating room was. She thought it would be quieter, but Kate just listened to everything around her and stared up at Jethro who held her hand the entire time. Kate wasn't sure how long it actually took but the nurse was right. It went fast. Before she knew it a piercing wail shrieked through the operating room.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed proudly.

Jethro squeezed Kate's hand even tighter.

"_He was right_." Kate thought as she closed her eyes and her mind flashed back to the day he had emerged from his coma.

"_It's a boy_." He had told her proudly, resting a hand on her stomach. She had dismissed his musings as delirium from the head injury.

For months he had confidently told people he was having a son, with black hair and blue eyes. A son that would look exactly like Jethro had as a child. Jethro had tried to explain it late one night to Kate. That he had seen Shannon and Kelly, and he knew that the baby she had been holding belonged to Kate and Jethro. Kate had dismissed it as a dream, something that didn't really happen.

Now, Kate wasn't so sure.

"I told you." Jethro leaned in and whispered as he held on to Kate's hand.

"You had a fifty-fifty chance of being right." Kate added dryly.

"Kate..." the surgeon said plainly over the noise of the operating room.

"Yes?" Kate replied.

"Goodnight my dear." The surgeon teased as Kate's eyes shut instantly.

"It's best if we put them under completely at the very end." The nurse explained to Jethro.

"Gives them a chance to relax, and if you want to follow me we can get the baby washed up, and you can meet your son." The nurse added as she waved her hand for Jethro to follow him.

Twenty minutes later Jethro was holding his son in his arms, the baby was tightly swaddled in a blue receiving blanket, and Jethro pushed back the blue knit cap the baby was wearing, he had the fullest head of jet black hair Jethro had ever seen.

"Open those eyes for me." Jethro said as he kissed his son's forehead.

As if on cue the baby stirred and opened his eyes, letting out a yawn.

"Baby blue." Jethro mused aloud to himself.

"Most babies have blue eyes when they are born." The nurse explained as she stood next to Jethro.

"His will stay blue." Jethro said knowingly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of it." The nurse said as she headed back to the nursery.

"We have to call him something Katie....we can't just keep calling him "baby" he's going to get beat up on the playground for sure." Jethro was sitting on the edge of Kate's hospital bed, and she was holding the baby.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology." Kate said happily. She had insisted it was a girl. It had been a battle of stubborn wills. The more Jethro insisted it was a boy, the more Kate insisted it was a girl. She hadn't even thought of boy names.

"I'll let you say it just this once." Jethro smirked as he looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry." Kate mumbled.

"That's better, and he even has the right hair and eye color." Jethro added proving his point that he had been right about the baby all along.

"I love you." Kate said as she leaned in and kissed her husband.

"I love you too." Jethro added as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to get Maggie, and we'll be back." Jethro said as he kissed Kate and the baby and then left.

"He's pretty!" Maggie said as she crawled up onto Kate's bed and admired her new brother.

"Name?" Maggie pressed.

"No name." Kate said as she eyed her daughter who was now three.

"Baby." Kate said with a heavy sigh as she looked up at her daughter.

"Ella?" Maggie asked, hoping she could name the baby after her favorite stuffed animal.

"Nope. Ella is a girl name." Kate said as she cuddled with her son.

"Having trouble with names?" The same nurse who had been with Kate in the operating room was now checking on her IV.

"Yes we are." Kate explained as she looked up at the brunette woman.

"We have a baby name book at the nurse's station, let me go get it for you." The nurse smiled as she headed out of the room.

"We're not picking anything weird." Jethro said as he picked Maggie up and hugged her.

"What do you mean by weird? Leroy? Jethro? Those all sound pretty weird to me." Kate teased.

"Enough Kate." Jethro said as he took Maggie for a pretend airplane ride around the room.

"We certainly can't name the baby "Enough Kate." That would be really awkward." Kate teased back.

"Here you go." The nurse had returned and she handed Kate a book roughly the size of a phone book.

"Three hundred thousand names..." Kate read the title aloud.

"There has to be something." She mused as she flipped to the section containing boy names.

Kate heaved a sigh once again. She and Jethro had read almost every boy name in the book, and she was exhausted.

"What do you think?" Kate asked the nurse as she brought Kate's dinner to her that evening.

"Hmmm....let me hold him." The nurse said as she held out her arms.

Kate handed the baby off to the nurse. She walked around the room with him and looked at his face. Kate had finished her dinner before the nurse said a single word. Jethro eyed Kate cautiously, he didn't know how wise it was to let a nurse name their baby, but so far nobody had any good ideas.

"I think...he's a Matthew." The nurse finally said.

Kate looked at Jethro, his eyes widened and he nodded yes.

"Matthew Todd Gibbs." Kate said as she looked at her husband.

"I love it." Jethro said as he reached for Kate's hand.

"Hello Matthew." The nurse smiled as she whispered to the baby in her arms.

"Speaking of names...you've been taking such good care of me, and I don't even know your name." Kate said as the nurse handed the baby to Jethro.

The nurse laughed. In all the commotion of taking care of Kate she hadn't properly introduced herself.

"I"m Shannon Marie Kelly. The nurse said pointing at her ID badge. "My parents are both Irish...can you tell?" The nurse laughed as she said it.

Kate looked at Jethro. His expression was blank. Kate was stunned into silence.

"Nice to finally know your name." Kate finally said quietly.

"I'll be back with the birth certificate information." Shannon said as she disappeared.

"That's...." Kate trailed off.

"Incredibly freakish." Jethro finished.

Kate stared at her son. She had been taught all her life that Heaven existed, and God had a grand plan for everything and everyone. Although she had been taught to believe without question Kate had always had some small doubts along the way. Now as she watched Jethro hold their baby she knew. She knew for certain that everything she had been taught to believe in really did exist. Jethro hadn't imagined Shannon, or their baby, he had really been with them. Kate would never doubt her husband again.

Two days later Kate and baby Matthew were all set to leave the hospital. Jethro slung the overnight bag Kate had used over his shoulder, and Kate picked up the carrier that held a sleeping Matthew.

"All ready?" Shannon asked as she popped her head in the door one last time.

"Yes we are." Kate said happily. She was dying to get home.

"Well...maybe we'll see you back here someday." Shannon smiled mischeviously as she said it. She had over-heard Kate telling a red-haired woman who had stopped by to visit late one evening that she'd love to have another child as soon as possible.

Kate and Jethro glanced at each other knowingly. If it was meant to be, it would happen.

Anything else?" Shannon asked.

"We're good." Jethro said as he eyed the room making sure they had everything.

"All set...it was nice getting to meet you all!" Shannon said as she waved and turned to leave.

"Thanks Shannon!" Jethro and Kate said in one voice as Shannon disappeared down the hallway.

THE END :)


End file.
